The One Truth
by DarkBeastGanon
Summary: Rated M just in case. This is the "fixed" version of "Untitled"  which has been deleted . It will be an 'after-story" of getting the antidote
1. The Baby

Yes. This is the same story I posted a few weeks ago. I deleted it because that was a "beta" version of the story. Now, this may still have grammatical mistakes. But ignore what you can. This is an idea I had in my head for awhile. It has about three parts to it bur part one is the longest part.

Disclaimer: I own a few OC's but everyone else is a property to Aoyama-sensei~.

_Part One: The Truth- Revealed _

_**Chapter One: The Baby**_

Conan sighed as he finally reached the steps to his "temporary home." It has been a long day at school and he was relieved to be home. He loved solving cases with the Detective Boys but at times, being with Ran was even more enjoyable.

He walked up to the door and paused as he heard a shout.

"You're not keeping it!" Kogoro shouted. Conan put his ear to the door to listen some more.

"Dad, please."

"No, Ran. You are not keeping it."

Conan opened the door just a crack, careful not to let them notice. It was clearly a family thing.

Ran looked down. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I said no!"

"But dad, I-,"

"I am really disappointed in you, Ran. You are too young."

"Kogoro, calm down," Eri said, trying to calm him down. Kogoro turned to her.

"Calm down?" His voice dribbled. "Eri, she's pregnant. She can't keep this baby. This is exactly the thing I wanted to avoid until I was older or long gone." His voice was cold and heartless.

Conan opened the door a little bit more, still unnoticed.

"You can't upset her. It's not good for her." Eri said, trying to comfort her daughter. Kogoro looked down at Ran.

"Ran, you're aborting it. That is final."

"Dad! I am not aborting the baby," Ran said softly, tears falling.

"Kogoro, knock it off." She turned to Ran and hugged her tighter. "It'll be ok, dear."

"Where is he Ran? Where is Kudo?" He asked. Ran looked down. He continued as he though he was getting through to her, "Do you think he cares? Do you honestly think he'll come back for this? He's always breaking promises and your heart!"

She was silent.

"Kogoro…" Eri said.

Ran looked back up at her father. "He'll come back if I call him. I'll tell him that I am having his baby."

"No he won't. You keep telling yourself that, Ran. That bastard can't be here for more than an hour at a time. He doesn't care. He knocked you up. He abandoned you…"

Conan looked down. _It's not like I wanted to…_

Conan decided that he didn't want to stay for the rest of the conversation. He turned around and headed off. He needed to clear his mind.

"He didn't abandon me!" Ran shouted. She snapped right back at him. "He'll come back! I know he wouldn't abandon me like this!"

"Ran!" He laughed hysterically, "Have you not learned a lesson! Where is your boyfriend now? Huh? Nowhere. He's probably off screwing around with another woman."

"He's not like that,"

"What is he hiding then, Ran? He has to be hiding something from you!" He stood up. He started walking towards the door. Eri and Ran watched him exit.

Eri rubbed her back and held her. "Ran dear, it'll be ok. He's just upset because this was so sudden."

Ran sniffed. "I'm so scared."

* * *

><p>Conan couldn't help but to think about it, the baby. He passed by several people, some were pushing baby carriages. As they went by he caught a glimpse of tiny infants inside. He made him nervous and scared on the inside.<p>

"You're the greatest, daddy!" A little girl shouted. Conan sighed and continued on.

He groaned as he remembered the incident with 'Santa.' The little brat was cute, but she was really obnoxious. Conan wasn't really a 'baby person.' He couldn't see himself fathering a child, especially not the way he currently was.

He continued walking, passing by kids and their parents, some women were even pregnant in their second and third trimesters.

Conan shook his head as he pictured Ran getting huge.

He walked up to Agasa's house. He wasn't sure what he should say. He opened the door and stepped foot into the living room.

"Shinichi, what brings you here?" Agasa asked. Conan looked up at him.

"I uh," he sighed and continued, "I overheard an argument involving Ran and her parents." He took a deep breath again. He looked down, "I'm not really sure what to make of the situation." He looked back up.

"What is it? What did you hear?" Agasa asked.

Conan sighed. "I just…I don't think I can go back and face her just yet…"

"What happened?" Yukiko asked, stepping into the living room.

Conan turned to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father and I came to check up on you."

Conan looked down. "I suppose you came right on time."

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked.

"She's…pregnant." He swallowed hard.

"Ran's pregnant?" She asked. Conan nodded slowly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I overheard her and her parents talking about it. Kogoro's being an ass about it and wants her to abort the baby. I don't know what's going on anymore." He sat on the couch and turned to his mother, "I don't know what to do, mom."

"Shin-chan, you can't leave her alone in this. You have to go comfort her."

He sighed. "She didn't even tell me. The only ones who know are supposed to be her and her parents and the doctor her told her the news."

Yukiko could tell that her son was upset and angry.

He looked down. "We can't have a baby, mom." He looked back up to her. "Not in the situation I am in now."

'Shin-chan," Yukiko said softly. What was he suggesting? Did he want the baby? Right now, she was going to let him think things over. He needed time to himself right now and she understood.

* * *

><p>Ran was crying in her bedroom. She had her phone in her hand and was debating on calling Shinichi to inform him. She couldn't do this on her own, taking care of the baby or even deciding to have the baby.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Ran, honey?"

Ran opened her door, wiping her tears. "What?"

Eri offered her a smile, "Why don't you and I go to the store and pick up a few things? You need to get some fresh air."

Ran nodded slowly, wiping the rest of her tears. "Yeah, that might be good."

"Kogoro, we're going out. We'll pick you some dinner up on the way back home."

He didn't respond. Eri sighed and turned to Ran.

"Come on, let's go."

"Ran, don't mind your father." Ran turned to her.

"Why does he have to be so heartless?" Eri hugged her daughter as they climbed into the taxi.

"It's just his way of coping with your pregnancy. It's something that happened so unexpectedly."

Ran looked down. "You're not too mad, are you?"

"Honey, no. I mean, I was shocked but, I'm not mad." She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I don't want him to hate the baby,"

"He'll come around, don't worry." She looked out the window. "You're probably going to be in school until the 7th or 8th month."

Ran looked down, "Mom, I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow."

"You don't have to tomorrow but promise me that you'll try and go eventually."

"They're going to say things." Ran turned to look out her window.

"You have friends," Eri said facing back towards Ran. "They'll stick by you."

"Sonoko is going to flip when I tell her."

"By the way, how far along are you?"

Ran turned back to Eri, "I'm 13 weeks today."

"How long did you know about this?" Eri asked. Ran looked down.

"I knew since my 7th week. I was just struggling on telling you guys."

A few minutes later they arrived at the shopping center.

"You're starting to show, Ran." Eri said. Ran looked down. "Is that why you started to wear bigger clothing?" Ran nodded slowly. "Ok, well we are to buy things for you. Why not start with maternity clothes?" Ran slowly nodded and followed her mother.

* * *

><p>Yukiko looked at the clock. "It's 5:30," she said.<p>

Conan turned to her and his stomach growled. "I'm…hungry."

"I'll make you some ramen." She stood up. Conan leaned back on the couch and contined reading his book.

Yusaku looked up from his laptop, "Shinichi,"

"Yeah? He asked, not looking away from his book.

"Don't you think that you should give her a call and ask how she's doing?"

"Not right now. I'm going to wait until she calls me. It'll be too awkward if I call her right now."

"I can see that, but, you will comfort her when she calls, right? I trust you will do the right thing."

"I will, dad. Don't worry."

"Won't I get all this stuff at the baby shower?" Ran asked. Eri turned to her.

"Yeah, but it won't hurt to pack up on a few things, so in case you come up short or things get lost."

"I suppose." Ran looked down. She acknowledged everything in the basket.

"Yukiko and I will plan a shower for you."

"Don't tell her yet. Not until I tell Shinichi. I'll call him soon." Ran said.

"Don't call him too late, Ran."

"I won't. I just need to plan on what to tell him before I call him."

* * *

><p>Two days passed by. Conan didn't want to go back to the apartment.<p>

He sat up from his bed and yawned. He climbed out of bed and got dressed.

_Ran still hasn't called me…_

He went to downstairs and stopped before the kitchen. He overheard his mother talking on the phone.

"Ok, Ran-chan, I'll let him know. Yea, he just doesn't feel comfortable with the arguing….ok, bye Ran-chan." She hung up and Conan walked in.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to check up on Conan."

He looked down and sighed. "So she still hasn't called to inform me about the pregnancy.

"Why don't you go over there?"

"I can't," he said as he sat down at the table. He grabbed the toast on the plate and started to eat. He looked up after he swallowed, "I need a break right now."

"I just hope you act like an adult when the time comes."

"Mom, I can't do that the way I am right now. No one will take be seriously." He leaned back into the chair. "Will she ever call me?"

"She's probably scared, like you. Conan Edogawa and Shinichi Kudo are two different people. And in past situations, Shinichi ran off on her."

"Don't make me feel guilty, mom." He looked down.

"I'm just saying." She sat down next to him. "I know it's not just fear because of your situation, you are scared to be a parent." He looked up, dropping his toast.

"I-I'm not ready. I need more time to think…before I have to take full responsibility…for my kid."

"You should at least call her as Conan. She needs someone to talk to."

He sighed and stood up. "I'll be up in my room." Yukiko watched him leave. Yusaku walked in and sat down.

"Any luck?"

"She called this morning, asking about Conan, not Shinichi. I think she's scared."

"Being a parent is a scary thing…and his situation, I don't blame him." Yusaku said. Yukiko nodded.

"We raised a smart kid; he'll be a great father. He just doesn't realize it yet."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her.

Conan lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. _Should I call her?_

If he called her, maybe it would wake him up into reality or shut him back into a fantasy world and he could stay home for the rest of his life.

The baby was conceived three months ago. It happened unintentionally of course…

_Ran and Shinichi were sitting on his bed. It was a hot summer day and they were "lost in the heat of the moment." Their hormones were acting up. _

"_Shinichi, I don't know what's wrong with me." _

"_I can't explain it either." They blushed. _

"_I'm feeling…horny," she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her._

"_Me too," _

"_Do you…want to?" _

"_We really shouldn't…" _

"_Come on," _

"_Ran, I'm not sure how long I will be here." _

"_That's why! If you're going to leave again, we should do it. To prove this love is real." _

"_It hurts the first time you know." _

"_I know, but I am…willing to feel the pain…" _

_He groaned and kissed her, pushing to the bed. "You are a pain…" _

Conan sat up and shook his head. He blushed as he remembered that day. And as an outcome, the condom broke and new life had been created.

Just as he was about to reach for his phone, it vibrated. It was Ran. He held up his bow-tie and answered the phone.

"Ah, Ran."

"Shinichi—I have something to tell you," she started. He knew It was going to be hard for her to say. Her voice was cracking up and there was no doubt that she was either going to cry or continue to cry, "Please come home."

I…I can't, Ran. I just can't."

"This is important Shinichi."

"I'm sorry, I just can't." It hurt him to say those words. It hurt him to know that he was the reason why she cried. That was the reason why she was angry. That he was the reason why they shared something so small that hasn't been born yet.

"Shinichi,"

Here it comes…

"I'm…pregnant."

There. She finally said it. It hit him harder than he thought it would. He had to wake up.

She started to cry.

"Ran, I…I don't know what to say or do."

"Shinichi, I'm scared."

"Ran…" He looked down. "I have to go…" he clicked off before she could respond.

He punched the wall and let the tears fall from his face.

"Shin-chan, what's wrong!" Yukiko asked as she entered the room.

"I don't know what to do. I…I can't face her right now. I just…I can't." His mother wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not going to be easy, Shin-chan, it's not." But I promise everything will be fine in the end. This is something you both have to work out together. You do whatever you fell is right but I am going to tell you something," he looked up at her with tears falling down his face, "Don't break her heart."

~End of Chapter.

Next Chapter: A Hard Decision (Coming soon…)


	2. A Hard Decision

Chapter 2 is up~!

Disclaimer: I own a few OC's but everyone else is a property to Aoyama-sensei~.

_Part One: The Truth- Revealed _

_**Chapter Two: A Hard Decision **_

Conan threw on his jacket and grabbed his clothes off of the dresser.

"Are you going to see Ran?" Yukiko asked. Conan looked up and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am." He closed his door and looked back at his mother. "Well, Shinichi is."

"I'm glad you're making a smart decision, son." Yusaku said looking down at his son.

They stepped down the stairs. Conan opened the door

"Good luck, son." Yusaku said as Conan exited.

Conan turned down the street and walked into Agasa's yard. Conan opened the door and entered the living room.

* * *

><p>Agasa turned to him. "Ai-kun is at school today. She told me to inform you that the antidote will last about 6-8 hours."<p>

Conan nodded and took the antidote from Agasa's hand.

Conan stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror, standing on a footstool.

He looked at the pill and put it in his mouth. It wasn't long before the pain kicked in and his bones started to grow.

Shinichi stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. It's been awhile since he's seen himself. He sighed and headed out the door.

He set Conan's clothes onto the couch.

Nothing was said. He could tell that Shinichi was upset and he didn't know what to say.

He watched as Shinichi headed towards the door.

"Good luck, Shinichi." Shinichi nodded and left.

* * *

><p>This would be the first time he had been to the apartment in a few days. As he walked down the street, he began thinking.<p>

_What do I say? I can't find any words. I should…just tell her how I feel, right? I mean it's not like I'm going to tell her to get rid of the baby. I just…need to tell her that I can't be here…I can't tell her that I am Conan…she'll be even more pissed off at me…_

He noticed a woman pushing a baby carriage, he caught a glimpse of the tiny infant inside. He smiled weakly to himself. He was a little bit happy about the baby.

He looked up and saw the apartment. His stomach tied in knots. He was really nervous now. He took a deep breath before he went up the stairs.

When he came to the apartment door, he paused. He started shaking.

He didn't know how he could comfort her. He sighed and put his knuckles up to the door and knocked.

There was silence. He waited for a few seconds and then knocked again.

"Just go in."

Shinichi jumped and turned to his left. Kogoro was standing there, coming out of his office.

Shinichi turned back to the door and opened it.

He could hear crying from Ran's room.

Shinichi looked down. He was going to knock at the door but he decided to enter without knocking.

She didn't seem to acknowledge him there at first. She must've realized she wasn't alone after several seconds. She looked up with tears running down her face. Nothing was said.

He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. That's all he could do.

They remained locked in an embrace, in silence for a few moments.

"I'm 13 weeks," she said quietly.

"Ran," it pained him to say this over and over again, "I can't stay."

"Why can't you, Shinichi?" She asked.

He held her tight. "I just…can't. Ran, it's complicated right now. Please understand."

"Do you even care?"

He was silent.

"Of course I do," he finally said.

"Your detective work is more important than your own child?"

"Ran," he leaned in to kiss her. "We can work this out. Things are just complicated right now, that's all."

"I'm scared," she said.

He looked down at her. "And you think I'm not?"

"You are?"

"Of course I am. You are pregnant and I am unable to check up on you all the time."

They finally pulled away from each other, "What do we do?" Ran asked.

Shinichi looked down, "I…don't know."

"Do you…want the baby?" She asked.

He didn't move. "Ran, I wasn't prepared for this,"

She looked at him.

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?" She asked.

He stood up, "Ran, to be honest…I don't know what I want."

"Get out Shinichi. Just….get out!"

"Don't do this Ran."

"I don't want to see you. Leave. Now."

He walked towards the door and left. Neither of them said another word.

* * *

><p>He exited the apartment and ran. He ran all the way back to his house. He didn't even respond to his parents. He didn't even acknowledge their existence.<p>

He ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He was upset and angry.

"Shin-chan," Yukiko stopped outside the door. She slowly opened it, "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said as he looked down. He wasn't crying but he kind of wanted to, but refused.

"It's all right, Shinichi. You don't have to." She sat down next to him. "Everything will get better, I promise you. Right now, you two just needed to work things out."

He looked up. "She told me she didn't want to see me."

"Oh honey, she didn't mean it like that. She's just scared and upset right now. I'm sure she only needs space."

He sighed. "I hope so. I hate seeing her so upset."

"I know you do." She stood up and stretched. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. We're having teriyaki noodles." She turned to him before exiting the room, "Are you going to be ok?"

He nodded. "I will, I just need to think."

"I hope you do end up working things out. I'll see you downstairs." She exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Shinichi sighed and lay back into his bed. What could he do? It was so frustrating. He couldn't be a father…not in this state. It wasn't just this state…it was that he just couldn't do it. He didn't know how to be a father. This was happening too fast.

He sat up as his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Oi, Hattori."

"Kudo, what's up."

Shinichi sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to talk right now."

"Oh? What's wrong? Ya sound upset."

Shinichi was silent. "Ran's pregnant."

"Oh, Kudo…" It was silent for a few short moments.

"Hattori, I don't know what to do. We can't have a baby…not like this."

"I understand that yer scared, but aren't you happy just a little bit? I mean, you're going to be a dad."

"I don't know Hattori. She kicked me out when I went to see her." He took a deep breath and felt himself tear up. "I'm scared."

"Ya can figure this out. Yer not an idiot…"

"I can't face her again. I had to leave the apartment. I've living back at my house."

"No kiddn'. I'm sorry about this, Kudo. Ya can't just look at the bad side of things though. For one, ya love her. Two, it's yer baby, ya should be there."

"I know, I just need some space and time to wake up."

"I hope everythin' turns our ok."

"Thanks Hattori, we'll work this out." He climbed off his bed. "Why'd you call, anyways?"

"Oh, I was just callin' to see how yer doin'." We haven't talked for awhile."

"Oh yeah, Well, thanks for calling."

"No problem, Kudo."

"I'm going to eat now, so I'll call you at a later time to let you know what's happening."

"Alright Kudo, I'll talk to ya then."

Shinichi clicked off and set his phone down.

He walked out of his room and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Are you doing ok?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi looked at him and sighed.<p>

"I just need some time to think."

"So what happened?"

Shinichi leaned back into his chair. "She kicked me out when I saw her."

Yukiko set the food down at the table. "It'll all work out, don't worry."

"I know it will, mom. But when?"

"You can't force these things, Shinichi." His father told him. Shinichi sighed and grabbed a plate.

"I'm not. I don't want to force anything on myself or her. Neither of us can be stressed right now."

"That's right." Yukiko said. She smiled at him. "So about the baby, how far a long is she?"

Shinichi turned to her. "She said about 13 weeks." He looked down and then back up. "But pregnancy signs start early in the pregnancy, don't they?"

"Sometimes about 5-9 weeks is when the signs should've kicked in, or at least they did when I was pregnant with you."

"She knew…"

"What?" Yusaku asked.

Shinichi sat up straight.

"She knew she was pregnant for awhile. I should've notices the signs." He was getting more frustrated as he continued. "I've noticed cravings and the mood swings. I've noticed her weight gain and I knew she was sick with morning sickness. I should've paid more attention and put it together." He slammed his fists down on the table.

He sighed. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Ran stared at her ceiling. She rubbed her belly several times. <em>What do I do? Shinichi clearly doesn't want the baby…<em>

She sat up.

"Screw him," she said. She looked down and rubbed her belly. "Baby, we don't need him, right?" She frowned. _But…I can't do this on my own…_

She lay back down to think harder.

The next day came. Ran sat up from her bed. It was almost 8:00. She was going to be late for school but she didn't really care.

She climbed out and got dressed. She grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door to meet up with Sonoko.

"So, what did Shinichi say?"

Ran sighed. "He told me he didn't know what he wanted. Basically, he said he didn't want the baby."

"What a dick."

Ran sighed. "I'm not sure what to do at this point, Sonoko. I mean, I can't do this on my own."

"Ran," Sonoko put her hands on Ran's shoulders. "You are not alone. I am here for you and so are your parents."

Ran looked down and let her tears fall.

"I'm here every step you take, no matter what decision you make." Sonoko wrapped her arms around her friend.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan? Are you going to school today?" Yukiko asked, walking into the bedroom.<p>

Conan sat up and yawned. "I suppose…"

"Shin-chan, I just don't want you lying around all day, you'll become depressed. There's more to life you know."

"I know,"

"Look on the bright side, you have your friends to keep you sane."

Conan smiled weakly. "You're right…"

"See you downstairs in a few minutes." She turned around and headed out of the room.

Conan looked down and tossed the blankets aside. _Why am I becoming depressed? It's not like she's gonna shun me out of her life…right? –sigh- _

He put his clothes on and went down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, son." Yusaku said.<p>

"Good morning, dad." Conan sat down on in the chair and began eating his breakfast.

"Try not to think about anything today, you need to think about school right now. Maybe you just need to have something else going on in your mind." Yukiko said. Conan looked up at her.

"If you say so…" he said.

"Are you going to walk to school or do you want us to drive you or something?" Yusaku asked. Conan sighed.

"I'll walk, the fresh air will do me good," he climbed off his chair and grabbed his things.

Yukiko and Yusaku watched as he exited the house.

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun!" He paused and turned to see his "friends" run towards him. He smiled faintly. He needed something to clear his head. Agasa would hopefully have some kind of camping trip planned for the kids.<p>

"What's up? We haven't seen you in a few days." Mitsuhiko said.

"I've uh…been home, sick," he said. He couldn't explain to them about Ran.

"Oh? Are you feeling better?" Ayumi asked. Conan nodded.

"H-hai."

Ai walked up next to Conan and the two walked slower to be further back.

"So, why'd you want the antidote?" She asked. Conan sighed and blushed slightly.

"I uh…" he looked down. "I needed to see Ran…"

"What happened?"

"She's…" he looked back up, "She's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah, she's about 13 weeks a long."

"What are you going to do?"

"She kinda kicked me out when I went to see her." He looked ahead as they walked, "I don't even know if she's keeping the baby." He turned to Ai. "Haibara, I don't' know what to do…I'm scared."

"You don't think she'll abort the baby, do you?"

Conan sighed. "I don't know…" He turned away.

Ai continued to stare. This was probably gonna be a long day…

* * *

><p>Finally it was the end of the day. Ran and Sonoko were walking down the street.<p>

They stopped in front of a parenthood clinic.

"Ran, are you sure about this?" Sonoko asked. Ran nodded slowly and they walked in.

"Good afternoon, did you have an appointment?" The clerk asked. Ran shook her head. "Ok, here" she handed Ran a clipboard and papers. "Fill this out, don't skip anything if you don't know, then you can skip."

Ran nodded and went to sit down with Sonoko. She reviewed over sheet. As she was looking over everything she looked around the lobby.

There were several posters with different trimester views and fetus positions.

Ran turned to Sonoko. "I can't do this. This baby didn't do anything to deserve not to live. It's Shinichi's fault, not mine."

Sonoko slowly nodded. "I'm with you, Ran. You're not alone in this." She hugged Ran and exited the clinic.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Hi, you kids." Ran said looking down to see Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

"Is Ran-neechan having a baby?" Ayumi asked. Ran looked down.

"Yes, I'm having a baby." Ran answered. She noticed Ai and Conan weren't with them. "Where's Conan and Ai-kun?"

"Back at the professors house. We might go camping tomorrow."

"Well, that's nice. When you see Conan-kun, tell him he welcome back to the apartment any time he wants."

"Will do." Genta said. Ran smiled and she watched the kids walk on.

"Ran," Sonoko said. Ran turned to her friend. "I am glad you decided to keep the baby."

Ran smiled. "Thank you," she hugged her.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Sonoko cheered.

Ran snickered. "We should go out to dinner or something, I'm getting hungry."

Sonoko nodded and the two walked off.

* * *

><p>Conan sighed and leaned back into the couch.<p>

"So, how is Ran-chan doing?" Agasa asked. Conan turned to him.

"She…as far as I know is doing well, other than that she is really upset with me."

"You'll work it out, Shinichi, don't worry."

"That's what mom and dad keep saying but what if it doesn't? What if things happen and she aborts the baby?"

"Ran wouldn't do that…would she?"

Conan sighed and looked down, "I don't know. I couldn't concentrate in school at all. I kept thinking about it…no matter what, I can't stop thinking about the baby. I know I sounded like a total asshole when I saw her, but, I want her to keep the baby."

"She'll keep the baby, don't worry. Ran's not like that." Agasa said.

"I know, professor. She made it pretty clear though, that she really wanted nothing to do with me."

"I can't believe you are going to be a father," Agasa said. Conan blushed.

"It's too soon, but, I am happy. I can't wait to see the baby when it's born."

"There you go, stay positive."

"Thanks, professor." He looked at the clock.

Ai looked up from her magazine. "Kudo-kun, considering that the baby was conceived while you're in this state, I recommend you stay updated. There could be problems with the baby and pregnancy."

Conan looked up. "It'd be dangerous to them both, right?"

Ai nodded.

"Then I will stay updated as best to my advantage."

"That was a dangerous act you did, in order to conceive a baby." Conan blushed.

"She hasn't had any problems so far, so it's a good thing, right?"

"For now, but you never know. It could be a late reaction."

Conan nodded. He stood up. "I…should go home now. I'll talk to you later."

He exited the house.

Agasa looked down at Ai. "Do you think something will happen to Ran-kun or the baby?"

"I don't know…we can only hope and pray for the best."

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Realization (Coming soon…)


	3. Realization

Chapter 3 is up~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OC's…

_Part One: The Truth- Revealed_

_**Chapter Three: Realization **_

A woman entered her apartment. She turned on the lights. The place was trashed.

"What?" She shouted. She stepped further, things were knocked all over the place and furniture was flipped. Lastly, drawers to the dressers and desks were ransacked.

She looked around the whole apartment and no one was there. The only thing that was taken was a picture.

She grabbed the phone and called the police.

* * *

><p>Conan yawned as he sat up. It was morning and he and the Detective Boys were going to the Lantern Festival in Osaka.<p>

Ai was already up, making breakfast. Conan looked at his watch, it was still only 7AM, but they were leaving early to get there about 9-10.

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were still asleep, dreaming away. Conan sighed and stood up from the sleeping bag.

"She's in her fourth month now, isn't she?" Ai asked. Conan turned to her as he stretched.

"Yes, today is the mark of her fourth month."

Ai turned back to the stove. "You should probably call her now."

"Nah, she won't want to talk to me." He looked down. "Besides, she's doing alright without me. I'd just get in the way of things."

"Don't be like that,"

"Why are pushing me? I'm not ready to face her yet."

"Because," she put her spoon down on the counter and climbed off the stepstool, walking towards him. "You knocked her up and you aren't even asking for an antidote or even attempting to call her." Their faces were so close together that he could feel her heat.

"Look," he backed away for some space, "She's not even wanting to talk to me. She only talks to my mother, if even. Everything I know came from mom who spoke with Ran's mother."

Ai sighed and turned to go back into the kitchen.

_What's with her? _

He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. He climbed on the step-stool and looked at himself in the mirror.

_What if she's right? Should I call her? She'll give me hell for sure. I haven't called her in awhile…_

He stared at himself for several minutes, oblivious to the world until someone came to the door.

"Conan, are you in there? Could you hurry up! I have to use the bathroom now,"

Conan shook his head to snap back into reality. He opened the door.

"Sorry," he stepped out and let Genta through.

"What were you doing in there, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked. Conan turned to her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…"

"What about?" Mitsuhiko asked. Conan sighed.

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's him?" Vodka asked as he walked closer to the Gin. Gin looked up from putting fresh new bullets into his gun.<p>

"I'm sure of it and Sherry's with him."

"C'mon, bro, don't you think that's a bit ridiculous?" He asked.

"It may be a little bit confusing, but our organization has developed so many drugs and poisons that they could probably do just about anything." He stood up and started walking out the door. "And we have to get to them before anyone else does. If that poison ends up being traced…" he paused. "Then we can get found out…"

"So we're going to kill them both?" Vodka asked. Gin nodded slowly.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>It was about 9:30AM. Ran and Sonoko finally met up with Kazuha and Heiji.<p>

"Where's Conan?" Heiji asked, looking around. He was almost sure that he would have cleared his head and went back to Ran's apartment.

"He's not living with us anymore."

"Yeah, he decided to go live with that detective freaks parents." Sonoko added. Ran sighed.

"Oh, Ran, your baby bump is showing!" Kazuha said all cheerful. Ran blushed and looked down.

"Y-yeah. The bump started to show about my third month, actually."

"Ah, Kudo…" Heiji quietly said to himself.

"You know come to think of it, I think professor Agasa is bringing the kids to the festival so we might catch up with them." Ran said. Heiji nodded slowly.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Kazuha asked. Ran shook her head.

"No, not yet, my doctor says that in my fifth month, it should be clear."

"I hope it's a girl," Sonoko said. Kazuha laughed.

"We'd have fin buying clothes…"

Ran sighed and snickered, "Knowing Shinichi, it'll be a boy…" She looked at all the food. "I'm kind of hungry, so can we continue this conversation after we eat?"

The three laughed and they went to get food.

* * *

><p>"You know Genta, if you keep eating like that, you'll end up getting diabetes." Ai said as she watched Genta get a whole bunch of fried and baked goods.<p>

Conan was just minding his own business. He couldn't help but to think of what Ai said.

"Shinichi," Conan looked up to face Agasa, who had probably been trying to get his attention for a few moments now. "Are you ok?"

Conan nodded slowly. "I'm fine, I just…" he looked down and then back up, "Should I call her?"

"That's up to you. If you feel like it's the right thing, then yeah. Call her, but you don't think it's appropriate then don't." He sighed and then stared at Conan. "Shinichi, I don't want to see you all depressed."

"I'm not depressed, I just…need space to think and I can't do that with all these interruptions." He gave a weak smile, "Thanks for your concern."

"I'm just worried about, that's all."

"I'm going to buy a very pretty lantern for my mom." Ayumi said. She turned to Ai. "You want to come with me, Ai-chan?"

Ai smiled. "Alright, come on."

The girls walked away leaving the guys behind.

"Conan isn't that Ran-neechan?" Mitsuhiko asked, pointing. Conan looked up and saw her.

He couldn't help but to think of the baby. He stared directly at the baby bump.

"Do you think she knows what it is, yet?" Mitsuhiko asked. Genta shrugged.

"Beats me," they turned to Conan.

"Do you know what the baby might be?" He looked back at them.

"I uh…I don't know. It's still too early to tell," he said. _Will she tell me when she does find out? _

Ai and Ayumi walked back to the group. Ai leaned in to talk to Conan, in private.

"You should go say something. Someone needs to speak to her and if you, Kudo, can't then Conan should."

Conan sighed. "I don't know what to say…I might end up saying something stupid…"

Ai sighed.

Conan tried to turn around before Ran and the others noticed them. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta were too excited to find news about the baby so of course they ran to them.

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan!" Ayumi shouted. Ran turned to them and gave a welcoming smile.

"Hi kids!" She said.

"We were wondering…do you know what the baby is yet?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Ran shook her head. She started to rub her belly slowly, "No. We're not gonna tell until the fifth month. That won't be for another three to five weeks."

"I hope it's a girl!" Ayumi shouted.

Mitsuhiko and Genta shook their heads. "Nah, it's going to be a boy." They both said. Ran chuckled.

"We'll have to see." She looked around. "Where's Conan-kun?"

Ai sighed as she approached them. "He was here just a moment ago but he walked off somewhere."

Heiji looked down at Ai. He gestured her to walk with him away from the group, so they can talk in private.

"They're still not talking?" Heiji asked. Ai looked up and shook her head with a sigh.

"No, he won't talk to her as himself or Edogawa-kun. He refuses…"

"Where exactly is Kudo now?"

"I don't know." She sighed. She turned to look at the group. "He took off that way I think. He's being immature about the situation."

"I'll go find him…" Heiji said. Ai nodded and walked back over the group.

"Where are ya goin' Heiji!" Kazuha asked. He turned back.

"I have to use the bathroom."

* * *

><p>Conan sighed as he kicked a pebble out of the way. He paused and turned around when he heard Heiji come after him.<p>

"Kudo!"

"Hattori, have you lost your mind?"

"What? Oh, shit. I'm sorry; it's not like they'll really know who ya are anyways."

Conan sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I hear that yer not talkin' to yer girl."

"I can't." he looked down. "I don't know what I could say…" he looked back up, with some anger in his face. "Don't treat me like I'm the only one in this thing. She hasn't talked to me at all."

"She's scared…just like you. I mean, you're not around and she knows it. How do ya think that makes her feel?"

"Look, I know she hates me. She doesn't like the idea that I'm not there. I can't do a frickin thing about it. Why? Because I am like this and we have yet to discover the antidote."

"I know that you can't Kudo." He sighed and calmed himself down, "but you can still talk to her as Conan. She needs you right now. Yer like a brother to her…"

"I know," he sighed again. "I just," he looked down again. "I just need time to figure out what I want to say and then to find time to say it."

Heiji nodded slowly. "We should go back."

Conan sighed and walked with him.

As they walked, a bullet passed Conan's head. They turned around to see where it came from.

"What was that?" Heiji asked.

"A bullet…"

* * *

><p>"Do have names picked out?" Ayumi asked. Ran looked down and shook her head.<p>

"No, not yet. I'm going to wait until we know what the baby's gender is and then figure out a name."

"Is Shinichi going to help with that?" Sonoko asked. Ran sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure. I haven't talked to him about it."

Ai looked up in shock. She had felt this feeling for awhile. She turned around to find it, the source of this feeling. _Someone…from the organization? _

"Haibara! Look out!" Conan shouted running towards her. He pushed her out of the way as the bullet was on it's way. He was relieved that Ai was safe as Ran. Heiji looked around and saw no sign of anyone with a gun.

"C-Conan…y-you're bleeding…" Ayumi said. Conan started to breathe heavily.

"I'll…be…fine."

"No you're not. Someone call an ambulance." Ran said.

"Ran…neechan…" he started to black out.

"Conan! Don't close your eyes. Stay awake…"

"An ambulance is on it's way…" Heiji said. Ran looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Heiji…"

"I didn't get a good glimpse of any of the surrounding people. They were in a group…" Chianti said. Korn turned to her.

"Neither did I," he looked straight ahead.

Chianti looked around as they were leaving. "Let's go…"

"Conan-kun!" Ran shouted as Conan went unconscious.

"This way!" Heiji and Kazuha shouted as the paramedics arrived.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood," one said. The other nodded and looked up at everyone.

"Is this kid with his parents?"

"No, he's living with me…" Agasa said. They all turned to him.

"Alright, come on. The rest of you can meet us at the hospital."

* * *

><p>"We have a donor's blood with the same type stored. He is in the ER right now." A nurse said. Ran looked up.<p>

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked. The nurse looked at her.

"Right now, we need to give him the blood transplant. They are doing the best they can."

Ran sat down.

"Ran, try not to worry too much. It's not healthy for you or the baby right now." Heiji said. She nodded slowly and tried to calm down. She took deep breaths.

Agasa stepped outside and called Yukiko and Yusaku.

"What? Is he ok?"

"Well…he's having a blood transplant right now, but everything seems to be all right, he didn't die."

"Thank god! I have to see him. What hospital are you at?"

"Osaka Hospital…but Yukiko, you have to keep the relationship thing down…"

"H-hai. I just want to know my son is all right, that's all."

"I understand. We'll see you within the hour or so."

"Bye,"

After about 15 minutes, the doctor responsible for operating on Conan came into the lobby.

He walked over the group. "The surgery was a success and he is making a full recovery in room 12."

"Thank you so much," Ran said. The doctor smiled.

"No problem."

Ran stood up and turned to Sonoko and Kazuha. "I think we should take a walk or something. I can't sit down anymore."

They nodded and stood up. They started to walk around. They didn't go outside or anything, they just walked around the hospital.

Agasa sat down next to Ai.

She was staring at the floor.

"Someone…from the organization did this," she said quietly.

"Are you certain of it?" Agasa asked. Ai looked up at him.

"Yes. Just before the gunshot, I had that feeling…and…Kudo-kun, he pushed me out of the way…"

"It's a good thing Shinichi was around." Agasa said. Ai looked up and nodded slowly.

"But he could've died…"

"But he didn't. He'll be fine."

"Where is he!" Yukiko shouted as she entered the hospital.

Agasa looked up. "He's resting now,"

"In what room? I want to see my son,"

"Yukiko, calm down." Yusaku said, trying to calm his wife down.

She turned to him.

"That's our son,"

"I know, but he's all right he wouldn't die like that."

"He's in room 12."

They nodded and headed towards that way.

They stayed there until he woke up.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up.

"We heard you were shot." Yukiko said. Conan looked down.

"The organization…"

"You think it was them?"

He nodded slowly and looked up. "Yes, I do. Why else would they aim for me and then Haibara?" he sighed. "What if the saw Ran and the kids? They might go after them now if they know that I'm actually Shinichi Kudo."

"That won't happen. I doubt they realized you were together."

"But we can't be so sure! To keep them safe, I can't go back to stay with the Mouri's. I can't jeopardize Ran or the baby. I can't even go to Agasa's or see the kids anymore…"

"Son,"

"I've made up my mind. And from now on, I want to be homeschooled."

"If…that's' what you want." Yukiko said. Conan nodded.

"And don't mention this to anyone."

"Right,"

~End of Chapter

I know this chapter was a little bit short and probably slightly rushed. (I should still probably edit this but I'll do it at another time…)

Next Chapter: To Claim Custody (Coming Soon…)


	4. To Claim Custody

Chapter 4 is up~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OC's who are minor in this story until further notice.

_Part One: The One Truth- Revealed _

_**Chapter Four: To Claim Custody**_

Conan sighed and sat up from his bed. It has been a month since he was discharged from the hospital and was home. All he's been doing was studying. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the calendar. He crossed out the previous night.

_Five months…_

It has been officially five months since the baby's conception. He turned to his dresser and got dressed. He had to admit, the days were boring now that he was homeschooled. He didn't know if any cool adventures were calling him.

Yukiko had gotten permission from both the Elementary school and High school to homeschool her son. Every three days she had submitted paperwork and files that Conan and Shinichi had completed.

Conan yawned as he entered the kitchen. The floor was cold but it felt kind of good on his feet at the moment.

"Good morning, Shin-chan." Yukiko said with a cheerful tone. Yusaku lowered the newspaper and looked at his son.

"Your mother and I were thinking that you should take a break from your studying."

Conan climbed into the chair and turned to Yusaku.

"Why? I have to keep my mind on school…"

"You've been studying extra hard. You can take a break. Besides," Yusaku took a sip of his coffee and then set it down, "You have straight A's."

"I am still behind. It doesn't matter. I will still need to make up a year's worth of classes." He took a bite of his toast.

"We can work something out. Maybe you'd be able to graduate with Ran and Sonoko." Yukiko said as she sat down. "By the way," she looked at her son, "How is Ran-chan? She's in her fifth month now, right?" Conan nodded slowly. "Did she call?"

"No, she hasn't called."

"Maybe you should call her, let her know you still care and that you are there for her, even if you're not physically there." Yusaku said. Conan sighed.

"I tried calling her, twice a day in the past few weeks. I even tried texting her. She hasn't replied back to anything. She's done with me." He looked up at his parents. "What if she aborted the baby?"

"No, she's still pregnant. I spoke with Eri the other day. She doesn't know what the baby is expected to be either."

"She's shutting everyone out…"

"She needs some space too, Shin-chan. She's scared and nervous and angry. This is just the way of her coping with it. Just like how you are coping with it by staying here."

Conan looked down and his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at it. He looked back up to his parents.

"It's her."

"Go, answer it." Yukiko said. Conan stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. He pulled his bowtie from his pocket.

"Ran…"

"Hi, Shinichi."

"It's been awhile since I've talked to you Ran."

"Shinichi, I…didn't mean to shut you out like that. It's just…I don't understand why you can't be here. If I'm having your baby, how are we going to do this?"

"Ran…" he sighed, "Trust me, it's complicate. I can't tell you. I want to, I really do, but I can't. But I am ok and alive. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the baby. Please."

"How do I know that you're going to be there for a our kid?"

We can work it out, until I can come home for good. We can share some kind of custody agreement."

"Shinichi, this isn't a game."

"I never said it was, Ran. Listen to me, I want to be there. I just can't."

They were silent for a couple of seconds.

"The baby is a boy by the way."

"We're having a girl?"

"Yes, and I think you should be there for her."

"I know Ran. It's going to be complicated."

She sighed, "Will you be there to witness the birth, at least?"

"I don't know Ran, I'll try."

"You better, Shinichi. If you're not there, then-," she paused and took a deep breath, "Then I'm not letting you see your daughter at all."

'Ran, you can't do that. I have every right to see my daughter."

"I have to go now. I'll talk to you another time." She clicked off.

He sighed and put the phone in his pocket along with the bow-tie.

"How is she?" Yusaku asked as Conan walked back into the kitchen. Conan looked up.

"She's doing great…"

"So, are we having a grandson or a granddaughter?" Yukiko asked, getting all excited.

"We're having a girl."

"Congratulations, Shin-chan!" She shouted as she squeezed him.

"Mom, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," she said as she released him. "That brightened up your mood a little bit, didn't it?"

Conan smiled slightly, "Kid of, but," he looked down. "She told me that if I'm not at the birth then she won't let me see my daughter."

"She can't do that, Shin-chan. She's your daughter and you have every right to see her."

Conan nodded. "I told her that I had that right. I'll even take it to court."

"I am so happy it's a girl!" Yukiko said cheerfully.

"Don't spoil her, mom."

"Oh, come on. It's our job to spoil the grandkids."

"You'll make it to the birth, don't worry about it." Yusaku said. Conan looked up.

"That's only assuming she calls me to let me know. She didn't tell me the due date."

"Well assuming the baby isn't premature and arrives on a nine month schedule, she should be born sometime in March."

Conan leaned back in his chair, "I just wish situations were different. I still need to get the permanent antidote and take down the syndicate.

"It'll happen. Son, don't try to worry yourself too much. Everyone will be safe."

Conan turned to his mother who was grinning like an idiot. "So, a girl, how do you feel about that?"

He sighed, "I am excited…but I'm scared at the same time. I don't know if I can be there for her…"

"Becoming a parent is scary, but when you hold your child for the first time…you would be happy that you were able to bring such a beautiful think into this world. And you will be there for her." Yusaku said. Conan smiled back at him.

~End of Chapter

Yeah, so this chapter was short. I really didn't have an idea but an argument over the baby…

Next Chapter: Month Nine (Coming Soon…)


	5. Month Nine

Chapter 5~!

WARNING: This chapter contains death!

_The One Truth: The Truth- Revealed_

_**Chapter Five: Month Nine**_

Conan sat up from his bed. He turned to the clock and sighed.

He walked over to the calendar, like he has been for the past few months, day by day. _Nine months…it's been nine months. It can happen any day now. _

Ran had called him just two months ago to inform him her due date. She was due in exactly ten days. _Ten_.

Conan's heart raced each and every day. Every time the phone rang, he answered immediately, without hesitation. He was very anxious about the birth. Yukiko had said that Ran could go into labor at any moment and could be in labor for a long while.

Conan got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Shin-chan." Yukiko said as she sat down. Conan climbed in the chair.

"Good morning, mom."

"What's wrong?" Yusaku asked. Conan looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Something is bothering you, what is it?" Yusaku asked. Conan looked down.

"Do you think Ran will have the baby soon?"

Yukiko looked at him. "Maybe, you were born a day early."

Conan turned to her. "So it's possible for her to go into labor at any time?"

"Possibly."

Conan looked back down at his toast. "It's going to happen at any moment."

"Yes,"

He looked back up in shock. "I am going to be a father…"

Yukiko and Yusaku nodded. "Yes you are."

Conan stood up and shook his head.

"I'm not ready…"

"Shin-chan," Yukiko started. Conan turned to her.

"What do I do? How do I become a good father?" He asked.

"It's not really something you study for. You'll be a great parent." Yusaku encouraged him. Conan turned to him. "Don't stress yourself."

Conan sighed and nodded slowly. "You're right. I just need to calm down."

"Maybe you should call Ran and ask how she's doing." Yukiko said.

"Half of the time she doesn't want to talk to me."

"You'll talk again. Right now it isn't best for you to see each other or talk to each other. You both get upset." Yusaku said.

"Most importantly, Shin-chan, we are proud that you are not actually leaving her. We know you are being supportive. Some teen fathers leave and want nothing to do with the baby."

"Thanks mom," he smiled and continued eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling this morning?" Eri asked. Ran looked at him.<p>

"I'm feeling fine. She's just playing all over." Ran answered.

"Try and take it easy. You're supposed to be resting."

"But I can't sit down all day. I have to move around." Ran said as she paced the living room. Eri stood up.

"Well, I have to go to my office. My client will be there in two hours and I have to prepare." Eri said as she started to clean up the table.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll do the dishes."

"No, no. You just calm down."

Ran sighed and heard her cell phone ring. She groaned.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Ran, I'm just calling to check up on you. How is everything?"

"I'm doing fine. Everything is great!" She yelled into the phone.

"Oi, why are you being such a bitch? Talk to me like a normal person, will you?"

"I'm pregnant, baka. My back is killing me. My hips are hurting and my feet…oh my god, I can't really be on them for more than an hour bur I can't sit all day either."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I just want this over with."

"I wish I could be there…"

"Shinichi, what is going on? I want the truth, none of your excuses, just give me the truth."

"I can't. I want to tell you but I can't. It's life threatening. I will tell you when it's over."

"When what's over? What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"I told you. It's life threatening. That's all I can say, and if you and our daughter and the rest of yours and my family are safe from me not telling you, then I will continue until we are all safe. Please, Ran, you have to understand."

She sighed. She was tired of arguing. "Fine, but will I see you more often once she is born?"

"I…will try. There will be circumstances thought and I probably won't stay for very long. I could be there more often though."

"That's all I ask."

"Ran?"

"What, Shinichi?"

"I…" it was quiet for a while. He could feel himself blush. "I love….you."

She didn't say anything. She was absorbing his words. Did he just confess? "I love you…too, Shinichi." She finally managed to get out.

"Thank you Ran, for talking to me. Will you call me when it's time?"

"Of course I will. She's expected to be here any day now. My doctor says I am 2cm dilated. That means I am close."

"Oh,"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…really nervous."

"Me too. Mom says it's normal."

"Hey, try to stay well rested. I'll see you real soon."

"I'm going to hang up now. I have some packing to do."

"All right, good-bye."

* * *

><p>Conan stepped into the living room.<p>

"How is she this morning?" Yukiko asked.

"She's doing ok. She says that she's dilated about 2cm."

"Ooh! Then it could happen tonight." Yukiko said with a squeal.

"Do you have an antidote yet, just in case?" Yusaku asked.

"Haibara should have one finished. I could just go and get it."

"You should go get it now. Just in case it happens sooner so you'll already have it in your possession."

Conan nodded and turned to walk out.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Shinichi." Agasa said as Conan entered.<p>

He looked up at Agasa, "Good morning, professor."

"Any news yet on the baby?" Agasa asked. Conan nodded.

"Yeah, the baby is due any day now and Ran is about 2cm dilated. Mom says it could happen tonight."

"Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Conan looked back up at Agasa. "I'm so nervous."

"I know you'd be a great father."

"Thanks, hey, did Haibara complete the antidote?"

"Yes she did. She wanted me to tell you that it'll last between 4-6 hours and that take it when you need it."

Conan nodded and looked around. "Is she in school?"

Agasa grabbed the capsule containing the antidote. "Here you go," he handed it to Conan.

"Thanks professor," he put the capsule in his pocket. "I really hope you can handle more adventures." He joked.

Agasa laughed. "I'm sure I can handle a few more. If she's anything like you, it'll be a fun and interesting journey for everyone."

Conan laughed. "Ran will probably kill me if she's anything like me." He looked down and then back up. "I'm going back home. I need to calm myself down before the big day."

"You should. You're going to spend your antidote time with Ran and your daughter in the hospital, right?"

Conan nodded. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Oh, by the way, how are you sorting out everything with custody?"

"Well, Ran and I will have to talk about that."

"I wish you all the luck with it." Agasa said as he walked Conan to the door.

Conan looked up at him. "Thanks," he said as he exited the house.

* * *

><p>Conan lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all. It has been hours since the sun had gone down. The day went by so quickly that Conan didn't know what to think of it.<p>

It was quiet. The only sound was coming from the ticking of the clock and the creaking of the house.

It kept hitting him, the fact that he was going to become a father any time now. Time was flying by. This was happening to fast. It seemed like just the other day he found out that he was going to be a father and now…it was coming true. He turned to the clock it was 10:45.

He jumped slightly as his phone vibrated. He looked at the ID and sat up. He reached for his bowtie and answered, "R-Ran,"

"Shinichi, I'm at the hospital…"

Conan climbed out of bed, "Ok, Ran, I'll be there in a few minutes." He clicked off and grabbed some clothes. He quickly swallowed the pill. It wasn't long before he became himself again.

"Shin-chan, are you ok?" Yukiko asked as she knocked at the door.

"I'm fine," he said as he opened the door. "Ran's in the hospital."

"Oh! Come on, we need to go!" Yukiko shouted. "Yusaku! Get up!" They hurried and got dressed.

"Are you ready for this son?" Yusaku asked as they got into the car.

Shinichi looked at him. He didn't know how to answer, "I….yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Kogoro was waiting in the lobby. He turned to the doors as the Kudo's walked in.<p>

"How is she?" Shinichi asked. Kogoro glared at him.

"She's doing fine. Her doctor says it may take another 30 minutes to 3 hours before the arrival."

"Where is she?" Yukiko asked.

"Room 201," Kogoro said. They started walking towards the room.

Ran's face lit up as she saw Shinichi enter the room. She walked over to him.

"You made it!" She shouted as she hugged him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked her.

"The nurse told me it was ok. It can actually help with the labor pains." She looked up at him. "So how long are you staying?"

He looked down. "I'm not sure. I'll probably have to leave sometime after she is born though," he looked over at his parents and then back to Ran. "I'm working on a difficult case. It's top secret and it's life threatening to everyone around me, please, understand that."

"Shinichi, I'm sick of excuses. If there is something bothering you, let me know."

"Ran, just believe me." He looked down at her. She sighed.

"I believe you…but something seems off."

"At least you know that I am alive. I promise that I will help you whenever I can."

"Ahh!" She screamed as she crouched down. Shinichi was at her side.

"Ran! Are you all right?"

The doctor walked in. "How does it feel, Ran? Are you feeling more pressure?"

Ran nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…"

"Come here and lie down on the bed," the nurse said, guiding her.

"Wow, you're dilating fast. It looks like the baby wants out."

"We're going to have to ask everyone to leave the room, except one. Only one can stay."

"Shinichi," Ran said. Shinichi nodded.

He was stunned that it was happening now. "I'll be the one to stay," he said. He was so nervous. His heart started to race.

Yusaku walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, son."

Shinichi nodded, "Thanks dad," he said. He watched everyone leave the room.

It took about twenty minutes to deliver the infant. When the time grew closer and when the infant was just about out, time went really slow. It seemed like days past by as the infant was being born. Shinichi watched as his infant daughter was delivered.

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted. She handed the infant over to one of the nurses to get her cleaned.

"Good job, Ran." Shinichi said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She was catching her breath and relaxing before they handed the infant back to her parents.

Shinichi snapped a quick picture of them cleaning up his daughter.

The nurse finally walked over and handed the infant to Ran. "Meet your daughter."

Ran looked down and smiled. "Oh my god," she said softly.

"She's so tiny," Shinichi said, standing over the two.

She looked up at him. "She's got your face."

He snickered. "She's definitely a Kudo."

"What should we name her?" she looked back down.

He thought for a minute. He put his finger to the infants hand and she responded by wrapping her fingers around it.

"She…has a strong grip on her," they both laughed quietly. "What about, Emi?"

"Emi," she repeated looking down at her daughter. "Emi Kudo."

"My last name?"

"Why not? She's your daughter."

Shinichi looked down at Emi, "Hi, Emi. You still had another week and a half to go. You couldn't wait to meet us, huh?" Ran snickered softly. Shinichi turned to her. "I'm going to get our parents, ok?"

She nodded and watched him leave.

_I hope the antidote lasts for another few hours. I don't want to leave just yet. _

* * *

><p>He headed out into the lobby.<p>

The four adults stood up as Shinichi entered. He gave them a smile.

"It's a girl!"

"Congratulations!" Yukiko shouted. They all walked towards him. Yukiko wrapped her arms around him. Yusaku patted him on the shoulder. Eri and Kogoro said the same thing.

"Come on," Shinichi said , leading them into the room.

"Oh—my!" Yukiko said quietly as she entered.

"She's so tiny." Eri said, both women covering up their faces as they gasped.

Ran looked up and smiled.

"What's her name?" Eri asked turning to the parents.

"Emi Kudo."

"Hey, I'm going to contact everyone." Shinichi said. Ran nodded.

"Don't forget to call Sonoko."

Shinichi sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll call her."

He stepped out into the hall way. He dialed.

"Shinichi Kudo! Why'd you call me so late at night!" Sonoko asked in her snobby way.

"Oi, just be thankful I called for Ran."

"For Ran? Ooh! Does this mean she had the baby?"

"Yeah, she was born about ten minutes ago."

"Congratulations! I always knew you'd end up having a baby together!'

"Oi, Sonoko…stop it." Anyways, she needs rest right now. Someone will call you tomorrow if Ran wants visitors."

"All right, again, congratulations! I am so proud!" Shinichi sighed and hung up.

Shinichi dialed another number.

"Mushi-mushi," a tired and irritated voice answered.

"Sorry, professor. Did I wake you up?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to call you and let you know that my daughter was born twelve minutes ago." His was voice, now wide awake and full of excitement.

"Oh? Congratulations, Shinichi! I am proud that you were able to witness the birth. What's her name?"

"Emi," he answered. He looked straight ahead. "I'll let you sleep. I want to say thanks to you and to Haibara for the antidote. I hope it lasts for a few more hours."

"Me too and you're welcome. Good night."

"Good night professor." He clicked off.

He quickly sent a Heiji a quick text with a picture before entering back in to the room."

Ran looked over at Shinichi. "Come hold her." Shinichi walked over slowly.

He smiled as he held his daughter for the first time.

It was going to be a long time until he was able to hold her again. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to stop time so he can cherish this moment longer. He was happy. He looked down at Emi and then the happiness turned into shock.

"Is everything ok?" Yukiko asked. Shinichi turned to her.

"I have responsibilities now. I am a…father." It hit him. He was a parent.

"You two will get through this together," Yusaku said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I was scared and nervous too, believe it or not."

"But this is different."

"You'll make it through."

Shinichi handed Emi back to Ran as the all too familiar pain struck him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I'm…fine."

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked as she stepped closer. Shinichi turned to her and nodded.

"I have to go now," he said. He kissed Ran on the lips and then Emi on the forehead. "I'll miss you both." He winced in the pain. "I…don't know when I'll be back…but for now, please don't be angry. I'll come back soon, permanently." He turned around and ran.

"He just has to do a few things." Yukiko said. Ran looked up at her. "Please trust him. He may seem like a moron at times but he really loves you."

Ran blushed and looked down.

* * *

><p>A week had passed by and Ran and Emi were both home and relaxing.<p>

Shinichi had only called once. Once. Conan had moved back in to the apartment to be with Ran and Emi.

Ran entered the living room after putting Emi down for the fourth time that morning. Ran was very tired. It was stressful taking care of her all by herself. Sure, she had the help from her parents and Conan pitched in too but it would've been nice if Emi's father came along to help out.

Not to mention, Emi was getting sick and had a fever. Eri said it was nothing to serious to worry about as long as she had her medicine.

Kogoro turned to Ran. "Why don't you give that jerk a call and make him come over and help you out?" Ran sighed and looked up at him.

"Dad, I know he's a jerk but please, I don't want to speak to him right now. He's only called once since Emi was born. He probably doesn't want anything to do with his daughter."

Conan stood up without a word. He was sick of it. He started heading towards to door.

"I'm going out. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Don't bother saving dinner, I'll eat the professors house." His voice was all choked up. With that said, he opened the door and slammed it shut.

*SLAM!*

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of it!" Conan shouted. Agasa and Ai turned to Conan.<p>

"Shinichi, what's the problem?" Agasa asked. He could tell that the child was pissed off at something. Shinichi nor Conan had never been so pissed off before.

Conan looked up at the old man. "I'm sick of Kogoro and Ran thinking that I don't care about Emi." He looked down and sighed. He counted to ten quietly and looked back up. "I'm going to lose it professor."

"Calm down, Shinichi,"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? The mother of my week old daughter thinks I abandoned them. I_ want_ to be there. I just _can't_." He turned to Ai. "And it's all because of _you_!" He pointed.

"Now Shinichi," Agasa started.

"_Me_? _What did I do?"_ Ai asked.

"Why'd you create that stupid pill in the first place?"

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he being serious? "I had no choice! I eventually stopped producing it for them and look what happened to me! I could've died like my parents and my sister," she paused. She started pointing at him and started to shed small tears, "You are the death of my sister!"

Conan set his arm down. "Don't you _dare _say that!"

"It's the truth! Something you can't speak!"

"What did you just say?' Conan asked. His voice was shaken up. He stared at her and looked down.

"You two, calm down." Agasa said as he tried to stop the two from getting close to one another.

Conan looked back up and swallowed hard. "I have to lie to protect her. I wouldn't have to if you didn't create that stupid poison to begin with!"

Ai turned around in anger. She ran towards the basement and slammed the door.

Agasa looked down at Conan. "That wasn't necessary, Shinichi." Conan sighed and leaned into the couch.

"I didn't mean to snap like that, I just needed to vent, that's all."

"I understand Shinichi, but taking it out on others isn't a way to fix anything."

Conan took another deep breath and received a phone call. He looked down.

"It's Ran…"

He sighed once more and held out his bow-tie, "Oi, Ran…"

"Shinichi, please come home. There's something wrong with your daughter!"

Conan sat up straight, "W-what's wrong?"

She was crying. "Please meet us at the hospital." She hung up. Conan dropped the phone.

"Something's wrong with Emi!"

"Well go on! Does it matter weather you are there as yourself or not! You need to be there."

Conan nodded and ran out the door.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko shouted as she was standing the pathway from the gate to the door, "What's wrong?"

"We need to go to the hospital, something's wrong with Emi!" He said in panic. Yukiko turned to Yusaku.

"We'll bring you."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Yukiko asked as she approached Eri.<p>

"We don't know," she looked down.

"Where's Kudo? Ran called him and yet he is not here." Kogoro complained. Conan growled. In the past week all he heard from Kogoro were bad things about him.

"Shut up, Kogoro!" he finally shouted.

Kogoro looked down at the young boy. "What did you just say to me?"

Conan was standing up to him.

"I am_ sick_ of you _bashing me_ when I'm _right_ in front _you_!" He threw down his fists. "I am Shinichi Kudo. I've been living like this for a year now! Where is Ran?"

A few people were looking over at all the yelling and screaming.

"Son," Yukiko said looking around.

"I don't care mom. Let them stare. This is it. I will accept whatever may come tonight or tomorrow." Conan said.

He remembered her had an antidote in his pocket. He took it out and ran towards the bathrooms.

Within seconds, he stepped out as Shinichi with his own clothes on.

"She's in the ER with Emi, they won't let anyone else through," Eri said. Shinichi nodded and ran towards the hall.

"Sir, you can't come through here." A nurse said trying to stop him. He looked at her.

"Please, I am just looking for my daughter and her mother."

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in like that," the nurse said. Shinichi just kept on walking, ignoring the nurse. "Sir! SIR!"

Shinichi ran through until he found the room. He peeked in through the room to see Ran crying. Emi was being handled by the doctors and nurses. Shinichi finally stepped in.

"Sir, you can't be in here," a nurse said. Shinichi looked at Ran.

"Shinichi!" She cried. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was crying hard.

He wrapped his arms around her in return. He held her tight. "What's wrong with her?"

She sniffed but continued to cry. Her voice was going to be hard to hear, "She had a very high fever and then she started shaking. It wasn't a seizure shake but-something else. The doctors don't know what's wrong!" He held her closer and tighter.

"Heart Rate dropped by 4.5% in two minutes," a nurse said.

Ran cried harder.

"Temperature is rising another 1%," another nurse said, Shinichi looked down at Ran and held her tight. He began to shake with fear, anger and sadness.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" he asked, looking up. One of the nurses looked at him.

'We're doing all we can, but her fever keeps rising."

Shinichi looked back down. "It's my fault," he said softly.

Ran looked at him, "Shinichi, no it's not. You didn't do anything," she sniffed, "Please, don't blame yourself."

He held her tighter and was shaking more, "But it is my fault…"

"No it's not,"

It wasn't long until the nurses and doctors pulled away. The heart monitor was buzzing with one long high same pitch.

"We're sorry, her fever rapidly increased and her heart…it just stopped."

"What!" Shinichi lifted his head. He was angry and upset. "What do you mean!"

Ran cried harder.

"Let me see her," Shinichi said.

"Sir, your daughter is dead. There is nothing more we could've done." The doctor said.

"What happened? 'Shinichi asked quietly. When the doctor shook his head, Shinichi got more angry, "What happened?"

"We don't know. We've never seen this kind of thing before. We gave her a CAT scan and nothing showed up wrong. We can try an autopsy but we're not promising anything."

"What kind of doctor are you!"

Ran walked over to look at Emi. She sniffed and cried harder, "Emi!"

Shinichi stepped outside with the doctor.

"Listen, I know you are upset. I would be upset to if it were my child. These things happen. An autopsy is the only thing to see what happened. We'll let you know when we do it."

Shinichi shook his head in disbelief.

He was so frustrated and angry. He swung his hand and knocked some things over.

"DAMN IT!"

"Sir, please calm down." The doctor said.

Ran stepped out of the room. Seeing Shinichi in this state made her see a whole new side of him.

"Shinichi please calm down," she said quietly. She looked at the doctor, "We'll be heading out now."

"I truly am sorry about your loss." The doctor said. Ran looked down with tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you,"

The doctor nodded and headed back into the room.

Shinichi threw himself down against the wall in tears, going into a breakdown.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried. She kneeled by his side.

"It's my fault…"

"No it's not, Shinichi. Why would you say that?"

He looked up, tears coming down his face, "Ran, I'm Conan…"

It was quiet. She stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm the little boy you know as Conan Edogawa…"

"Shinichi, come on. Now is not the time to kid around." She was about to stand up but Shinichi grabbed her wrist.

"Ran I am not joking. I am Conan. I became like that after being poisoned by a crime organization." She shook her head, not wanting to believe a word. "Listen to me Ran!"

She stared at him. "Now's not the time Shinichi."

"Just hear me out, ok? That day at Tropical Land, remember when I ran off? That's when it happened and later on, when you came over to my house to check up on me, Conan Edogawa came out of my mouth when you asked for my name."

"Shinichi…"

"No, I really am…" He wrapped his arms around her and started to cry, harder. "The poison was supposed to kill me, Ran, but instead, it shrunk me and when Emi was conceived…the poison transferred to her. This is my fault, Ran."

She cried harder and held him tighter. Shinichi responded by holding her tighter as well.

"She's dead, Shinichi. Our daughter is dead!" Ran shouted. Shinichi stood up and brought her up with him.

They headed out of the ER wing and came through the doors to the lobby.

"Oh no." Yukiko said as she saw the two. Shinichi looked up to see everyone. He shook his head slowly and looked down.

The four parents came running over, "We're so sorry," Yukiko said with some tears.

"Do they know what happened?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"No, but I have a feeling I know…"

"Son, don't go blaming yourself for this. This is not your fault."

"I can't help but to think it is." He cried harder with Ran.

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Healing (Coming Soon…)


	6. Healing

Chapter 6 is up~!

_The One Truth- The Truth Revealed _

_**Chapter Six: Healing **_

Two days have passed by.

"I'm worried, Yusaku…" Yukiko said quietly. He turned to her.

"Me too, but we won't be like this for too long. It's hard for him and everyone right now."

"I understand but Yusaku, he hasn't eaten in two days. The longest he's slept wasn't enough to even get a good rest."

"He needs to get out, that's what he needs to do. Some fresh-air will do him good, even if it's just sitting out in the back yard for a few minutes."

"Ran hasn't been doing well either. Eri says that Ran hasn't even stepped out of her room."

"It's probably making her depressed, Emi slept in her room. Didn't' she?"

"Yeah but she insisted keeping everyone in the room. Those are the only things she has left of her daughter."

About an hour later, Conan stepped into the kitchen. Yukiko turned to him.

"Hi there, Shin-chan," she said. He looked up at her.

"Hi…mom,"

"This is good that you're getting up." Yusaku said. Conan looked at him. "Maybe you should go outside and get some fresh air or maybe go talk to some of your friends. You need someone that can cheer you up, other than us. You've been cooped up here for awhile."

He nodded slowly. "I'm going to the professor's house and apologize to Haibara."

* * *

><p>Conan walked up to Agasa's door.<p>

"Professor," he said looking up as Agasa answered. They haven't see each other since that day.

"Shinichi, what are you doing here?" He asked. Conan looked down and entered.

"I…came to apologize to Haibara,"

Agasa looked down at him. "She's in the basement right now."

"Did you hear the news?" Conan asked. His voice was more calm and quiet. Most likely he was denying the fact that this was happening. It was just his way with coping with the death of his daughter. He looked back down, "The news of Emi."

"No," he looked down.

"He, passed away the other day, professor."

"I'm sorry, Shinichi," the professor said. Conan looked back up.

"Talk to me professor. Just start a conversation with me. I don't care what it is. Just talk me to, please." Agasa nodded slowly. He had never seen Shinichi so devastated.

For the next couple of hours Agasa talked about gadgets and cars and music until Conan fell asleep.

Yukiko and Yusaku, worried about their son, walked over to Agasa's house.

Agasa answered the door.

"Is Shinichi over here still?" Yusaku asked. Agasa nodded.

Yukiko looked over, "He's asleep." She sighed in relief.

Agasa nodded, "Hai, he fell asleep just a few minutes ago."

"It's about time. We should let him sleep for awhile. He hasn't slept in two days."

"I'm dory about your loss."

"Thank you," Yukiko said.

"Shinichi blames himself," Yusaku said.

"Because he believes it has something to do with the poison?" Agasa asked.

Yukiko and Yusaku nodded.

"He's been through so much." Yukiko said with a tear. Yusaku wrapped his arms around her.

"He would've made a great father." Yusaku whispered.

"You raised a great son," Agasa said to them. They smiled weakly.

"Thanks professor Agasa. But you were in his life too." Yusaku said, thanking the old man.

"And I still am, I was looking forward to another generation."

Yusaku snickered lightly. "I just wasn't the right time to have a kid."

"Could I get you guys something? Food? Money? A Drink?"

"Thanks, for the offer but no" Yukiko said. She looked at the time. "I should start dinner. It's getting late." She turned around and headed home.

"Shinichi is devastated." Agasa said. Yusaku nodded.

"I'd be too if something like this happened. This is the first time he's slept in two days. He hasn't eaten either. When he wakes up could you offer him some food? And do everything you can to get him to eat."

Agasa nodded. "Yes, but are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Yusaku shook his head. "No thanks, we'll eat home. Shinichi needs his space right now."

"I understand."

"I'll see you later, take care for now." Yusaku said as he turned around to head back home.

The house smelt like ramen. Conan sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around.

"Shinichi, you're awake." Agasa said as he looked over. He stood up and walked over the couch and sat next to Conan.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours," he answered. Conan sighed and leaned back. "Are you feeling all right?"

Conan shrugged, "At this point…I'm not sure." He looked over and noticed Ai was making the ramen. She turned to him.

"Kudo-kun," she walked towards him, "I'm sorry for what happened," she said softly.

"Thank you, Haibara. I'm sorry too…for what was said on that night. I didn't mean it."

"I know," she looked down. "You just said it because you were angry and upset."

His eyes began to water, "I just wish there was something…I could do."

"There was nothing you could do, Shinichi." Agasa said trying to comfort Conan.

Conan looked up at him, "I know," he started to cry out loud. Agasa and Ai did everything they could to comfort him. "If I wasn't stupid on that day," his voice choked up and it was hard to hear him, "This wouldn't have happened."

"Shhh, don't say things like that, Shinichi."

"Kudo-kun, I know a death isn't easy to get over, but things will get better. I know it sounds strange but don't let this destroy your life. There is more to your life and it's not over yet."

He looked up. He wiped his eyes as best as he could.

"Do you have an antidote for me?"

Ai nodded slowly. "I do," she walked over to where she kept proto-types. "I'm not sure how long it'll last but,"

"I want to see Ran. I don't care how long it lasts. She already knows, I told her."

"You told her?" Agasa asked. Conan nodded.

"I had too…I wanted to let her know."

"Here," Ai said as she forced the pill into his hand. "She needs you right now."

Conan nodded slowly. He stood up and stretched. "Thanks, Haibara," he said as he exited the house.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan, what are you doing back here?" Yukiko asked as Conan ran through the door.<p>

"I'm going over to Ran's!" He quickly grabbed his clothes and consumed the antidote.

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked up and knocked at the door. Kogoro answered it.<p>

"What do you want?" He asked. Shinichi looked down.

"I'm here to see Ran."

"She doesn't want to see you." He almost slammed the door into Shinichi's face but he was stopped.

"Kogoro, she was my daughter too. I want to be there with Ran during this time. She needs me."

Kogoro sighed and let him through. He didn't want to fight. He was upset too.

Shinichi walked over to Ran's door and was about to knock but he entered without knocking.

"Ran," he said softly as he shut the door behind him. She looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Shinichi,"

"Shhhh, don't say anything," he said. He climbed in her bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her tight and nuzzled her neck. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she sniffed. They both lay there and cried.

"I'll stay here with you for as long as you want me to," he whispered. She sniffed and allowed him to nuzzle her neck.

It was silent. The only sounds were from the two crying.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"I forgive you, Shinichi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I forgive you for everything. You know, the whole "Conan" thing. And I certainly don't blame you for Emi's death."

He didn't say anything. He sighed, "Thank you," was his only response.

Eventually the antidote died down and he had to leave for a few short seconds to change his clothes. He still refused to leave Ran's side. He continued to hold her as best as he could, even though he was small.

The sunlight was sneaking in through the cracks in the blinds. Conan sat up, wit ha headache, from all the crying. He looked at Ran who was still asleep. He smiled and pulled the blankets over her as she shivered.

He climbed over her to step onto the floor. He looked at the clock. It was noon. He wasn't surprised that they slept in.

He turned to Emi's crib, which was still in tact. He frowned as he stood in front of it, looking inside. "I wish you were still here," he whispered.

"Con—Shinichi," Ran sat up slowly. Conan walked over to her.

"What is it, Ran/" he asked.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Conan sat down on the bed. "Ran, maybe you should get out of the apartment." He looked down, "Sitting around mourning isn't going to make anything better. We both need fresh-air." She nodded slowly and put her hands to her face.

"I just—I can't believe it…"

He wrapped his arms around her to the best of his advantage. "Neither can I, Ran." He pulled away and looked at her, wiping her tears. "Come on, we can take a shower and go out to eat. Sitting here will just get you depressed and if you become depressed, I'll become depressed."

She nodded and climbed out of bed.

_Good job, Ran!_

The two stepped out of the bedroom.

"R-Ran, you're out of your room?" Eri asked. She looked from Ran to Conan. "How are you?"

"We're trying to get our lives back together."

"Mom, we're going out to eat."

Eri nodded, "Go right on ahead."

* * *

><p>Ran and Conan were sitting in the café, eating their breakfast.<p>

Ran kept looking at the parents across the café. Conan looked over at the baby and then to Ran.

'Ran,"

She turned to face him.

"Staring at babies…it's not going to help."

"I know," she looked down and then back up, "I just…I don't know."

"Hey," he blushed slightly. "We'll have another kid and they will grow, just, be patient about it." He smiled.

She nodded slowly with a blush.

Conan looked down at his phone as it vibrated. He reached to see who it was.

"Who is it?"

"Hattori,"

"Answer it."

"I don't want to talk."

"Shinichi," she whispered. She looked at him. "Please just answer it. You need someone to talk to. Face it, you can't talk to me. It's too depressing. Even though we share something in common, you just can't."

"No, Ran. It's not like that at all."

"Talk to him, Shinichi."

He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, Kudo, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thanks, Hattori."

"No problem, pal. If there's anythin' ya need, I'm here for ya."

"Hattori, could…you come over and keep me company? Kazuha-chan is invited too she can keep Ran company. We both need to be with someone else for awhile."

"We're on our way…"

"Thanks, Hattori."

"Uh-uh, see ya!"

Conan hung up and looked at Ran. "It'll be good to see our friends."

Ran nodded slowly and looked down.

"What're ya gonna do now?" Heiji asked. Conan sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"I don't know. Ran's upset. She keeps staring at other mother's and their healthy babies."

"She is? Dude, ya know what that means?"

Conan sighed. "That she wants to have another baby…we already talked about it." Conan blushed. Heiji grinned. "We can't though, at least not now."

"I understand."

"Right now, I want to focus on taking down the organization and graduating before we start thinking of having a family."

Heiji nodded, "Well yeah. Having another kid too son will probably cause problems for you."

Conan sighed. "It was painful…Hattori…I pray that no one has to lose their child like that."

"I can't imagine that ever happening. Kudo, do you think that it was the poison?"

"Yes…" he said softly. He looked down. "I don't want to believe it but it's the only explanation."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Kudo. It's not your fault no matter how much you think it is. This could've happened to anybody."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," He looked up, "I just wish…she was here with us."

Heiji hugged his friend as he cried.

"Do they know what happened?" Kazuha asked. Ran looked up after sipping her tea.

"They said it just happened," she said. Her voice started to shake. Kazuha hugged her.

"Ran-chan, ya should let it out. Don't hold it inside." She hugged her friend for comfort.

"I just…" she sniffed. She finally let the rest out. "I wish that never happened."

"I know. No one wanted this. Ya didn't do a thing to deserve this."

"Shinichi blames himself for it,"

"It's not anyone's fault. It just happened."

Ran looked up at her, "Thank you, Kazuha-chan."

"No problem, Ran."

~End of Chapter

**A/N: I know that the chapters seem rushed but perhaps maybe I'll explain what really happened in later chapters...you'll just have to wait and see.) Also, everything time I complete writing a chapter, the previous one gets posted. So chapter SEVEN WON'T be posted UNTIL I am done with chapter EIGHT. **

Next Chapter: The Plan (Coming soon…)


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7~!

_Part One: The One Truth- Revealed _

_**Chapter Seven: The Plan **_

Conan sighed as he finished his examination. It was getting close to the end of the year. Only three more months left.

"Are you done, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked. Conan nodded.

"Yeah,"

"I'll pack everything and bring it to your school." She looked at him and smiled. "Your father and I are proud of you for being a hero for Ran. You've been with her every step through this."

Conan returned the smile, "Thanks."

"You know, Ran went back to school. Even through everything, the two of you been through, both of you are getting high grades. The school board said that if you keep this up, you can graduate!" Yukiko shouted with excitement.

"With Ran, and my class?" He asked. Yukiko nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll have to complete a summer course," she sighed and then smiled, "but you can receive an unsigned diploma with your class."

"That's great, I'll tell Ran, at graduation."

"You're going to surprise her?" Yukiko asked. Conan nodded.

"It'll be a great graduation present for her and I."

Yukiko nodded, "It will."

* * *

><p>"What's the package?" Ai asked, looking up from the table.<p>

"I don't know, it's addressed to Shinichi." He set it down. Ai got up to take a better look at it. It looked like a normal package, but something didn't seem right. Agasa picked up the phone.

"It may be a trap," Ai said. She turned to Agasa. 'Professor, don't call. It might be rigged." Agasa walked over to the package.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, it's been a few months since we were attacked. I know it was them. This is what I have feared the most each and every day. What if it's them?"

There was a knock on the door.

Agasa went to see who it was before opening it. He turned to Ai.

"It's that Osakian boy."

Ai nodded and Agasa let him in.

"What brings you here?" Agasa asked.

Heiji looked at him and then to Ai. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal a pill.

Ai's face turned white.

"Get Kudo, now," she said. Heiji nodded and ran next door to get him.

* * *

><p>"KUDO!" He entered right through the door.<p>

"Don't you knock, Hattori?" Conan asked as he stepped out from the kitchen. Heiji held up the pill.

"We have an issue," Conan gasped and followed Heiji over to Agasa's house.

"Shinichi," Agasa said. Conan looked at the package. "It arrived for you,"

"You didn't open it?"

"No it could be a trap." Ai said. Conan nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

He walked over to the package on the table.

"Vermouth…" Ai said. Her face was still pale, "She sent them. That's the poison, the APTX-4869."

Conan looked at the pill. He stared and ignored everyone's existence at the moment. Right there in their reach was the poison that shrunk him. This could also mean….

"You can….make the antidote, right?" Conan asked looking at Ai. Ai nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can…but it's going to take awhile, more than a day, you're looking at a weeks or months work." Conan nodded slowly, understanding.

"So, what's in the package?" Heiji asked. Conan looked down and carefully opened it. A bottle of Silver was inside, along with a piece of paper.

Conan took everything out of the box and viewed them. Why would there be a bottle of liquor and a piece of paper.

"It's blank," Agasa said. Conan grabbed the bottle and spilt it over the paper.

"Why'd ya do that?" Heiji asked but then he saw it, "It's a map!"

A map appeared on the paper.

"Vermouth…"

Conan turned to Ai, "We'll be safe, calm down. I won't let them come after you."

"They already know!"

"Just calm down, everything will be all right." He looked up at Agasa and Heiji, "We need to make a plan."

The two nodded.

"Should we get the police, Shinichi?" Agasa asked. Conan looked up.

"Not now. We will eventually, but until then, we work on our own."

"Like hell you will. You will do it NOW, Shinichi Kudo!" They all turned to see Yukiko standing there. She wasn't very pleased about what she walked in on.

"Mom," Conan started.

"Don't "mom" me, mister!" She ran over and hugged him, tight. "I don't want you doing anything stupid!"

Conan sighed and pulled away from her. He looked at her in the eyes.

"We'll get the police, but I want to meet at the police station. I want Ran to be there too."

Yukiko nodded. "Thank you, Shinichi." Conan nodded.

Conan grabbed his cell phone and dialed the agency.

"Are you crazy! What if they listen?" Ai asked. They could tell she was really freaking out.

"Mouri Detect-,"

"Ran listen to me. This is very important. Get everyone with you to the police station NOW."

"Shinichi, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain at the police station, just get yourself and your parents to the station, PLEASE!"

"Ok, we're going."

* * *

><p>"What is this about?" MeGuere asked as he entered the conference room.<p>

"Inspector, we have something important to discuss." Conan said.

"Conan, this better be a life threatening meeting. If it's not, then you're wasting our time."

"This is important. Now, I want everyone to stick with me on this. Try not to get lost as I tell you whey we are all here," Conan started.

The explanation started from the promise about taking Ran to Tropical up until this exact moment, even details about cases and Sleeping Kogoro.

"So…you're actually Shinichi Kudo?" Takagi asked. Conan nodded.

"Yeah," Conan answered. He looked at everyone in the room. "Now, the organization knows about my survival and we are threatened." He pulled out the map. "This is a map…a map to the organization," he set it out on the table, "We need to come up with a plan to get there and shut them down."

"Kudo-kun!" Ai came running into the room with Agasa. "Here is a temporary antidote, you'll need it if you're doing something stupid."

Conan nodded. Agasa handed Conan his clothes. Conan took his clothes and the pill and headed towards the bathroom. A few moments later there was a scream.

"He's in pain!" Takagi shouted.

Agasa stopped him from running towards the bathroom.

"His bones are enlarging. He'll be fine."

After the screaming stopped, it was silent. All of a sudden, the door opened and Shinichi Kudo stepped out.

The police in the room were staring, absorbing the even into their minds.

MeGuere sighed and turned back to the table.

"So, do we have any suggestions for a plan?"

"Well," Shinichi started walking to the table, "I think it's best if only a few of us go ahead and when signaled, a few police teams go in afterwards. The syndicate will only flee if the whole police force shows up at once."

"Ok, so I'll have one team go in,"

"No."

"No? What do you mean, 'no?' Don't tell me _you_ plan on going ahead."

"Shinichi, don't do this." Ran said, clinging onto his arm.

He looked at her.

"I have to, Ran."

"No, you don't."

"This is my case. I want to be the one to take then down." He turned to MeGuere. "Inspector, please. Back up will be 15 minutes behind me."

MeGuere looked down, "You're a minor, Kudo."

"Inspector, you don't understand. They tried to kill me. I won't drop this until I am able to take them down.

Yusaku stood up. "Shinichi's right."

"Yusaku," Yukiko said looking up at him.

"You and I both know he'll only go after them anyways. He won't give up." He turned to Shinichi and then to MeGuere, "And with that said, I will go too."

"Me too," Kogoro said standing up as well.

"Dad," Ran turned to him. He looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We all need to look out of Kudo here."

Shinichi looked at his father and then to Kogoro, "Thank you."

MeGuere sighed, giving up. "Fine," he turned to Takagi, "Takagi,"

"Sir!" He stood up in a respective stance.

"Go get them into fitted bullet proof vests and lend them guns."

"Get me one too," Heiji said.

"Hattori," Shinichi said turning to him.

"What? I can't let ya do this alone."

* * *

><p>Shinichi nodded and the four followed behind Takagi.<p>

MeGuere sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a long night."

Ran was looking down, not saying a word.

"Ran dear, are you ok?" Eri asked. Ran turned to her slowly.

"I don't want any of them going out there. What if," she looked down. She didn't want to think about losing anyone else.

"They'll be ok. The police will be right behind him."

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Yusaku looked over at him.<p>

"Son, promise me that you will take it easy. Don't rush ahead, thinking you'll survive. Now, I know you don't think before your actions, but it can evade so many things."

"I know, dad. We'll come up with a plan and I will stick with it."

"You better, I don't want to lose my son."

"You won't, dad."

Takagi looked up after getting himself situated.

"Ready?"

They all nodded and exited back into the conference room.

Ran stood up and ran to Shinichi and her father.

"You both are idiots."

"Baka, I'm doing this to protect you," Shinichi said.

Even though they were closer and had a developed relationship, things weren't going to be much different than before.

"I know," she said.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you won't lose me. I'll return." He pulled away and smiled, "Like I always do."

Ran nodded slowly and turned to her father.

"Dad, you be careful too. I don't want to live without you." She hugged him.

He looked down at her and returned her hug.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, dad."

"Yusaku, you are an idiot for doing this." Yukiko said looking at him directly in the eyes. She made sure he was listening, "And I definitely see where your son gets it." She sighed and kissed him, "Be careful and protect our son."

"I will dear. We will both come home safely, I promise." He gave her a kiss.

"HEIJI HATTORI!"

Heiji flinched and turned around to see Kazuha and her father along with his, enter.

"K-Kazuha." He blinked. He turned to his father, "Dad,"

"Heiji, this is dangerous."

"I know dad, but I can't let Kudo do this without me. I knew for about this situation I am involved."

His father nodded. "Are you protected?"

Heiji nodded.

"Heiji, don't die. Please, don't die." Kazuha said. He laughed.

"I won't."

"Be careful."

"Hey, I will." She looked down. He blushed slightly, "Hey, listen, I," he turned away and the looked back at her, "There's something I wanna tell ya when I return so, I'm not dyin'."

She blushed as well.

"O-ok."

"So, as of the plan," MeGuere interrupted. They turned to him. "We'll have the police team as back-up. Mouri, Hattori, Shinichi and Yusaku will go ahead in advance. We will give 20 minutes. No more no less before the first back-up will show." He turned to Takagi, "First back-up is you and Sato."

Takagi nodded, blushing. "Yes, sir."

"Fifteen minutes after back-up one arrives, back-up two should be around the corner and will enter there." MeGuere looked up as Chiba, Miyamoto and Shiratori walked in.

"Inspector, we are all prepared." Shiratori said. MeGuere nodded and turned to everyone.

"As for me, I will also go. I will tag along with Sato and Takagi."

Sato stood up, "All right. We should get the squad cars ready." Takagi nodded and followed her along with Shiratori, Miyamoto and Chiba out.

"Well, this is it." Shinichi said. He looked over at Ran who was still upset. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be ok, I promise."

She looked up at him. "How are you so sure, Shinichi?"

"Just trust me ok?" They stared at each other for a few seconds and then without notice, their lips met. After several moments, they pulled apart, blushing. "Promising enough?"

She sighed, "I suppose." He smiled and backed away.

"All right, cars are started." MeGuere said. He turned to Shinichi, "Kudo, I hope you know what you are doing."

Shinichi nodded and started walking towards the door. Before exiting he turned back to Ran. "See you when I come back," she nodded slowly and watched everyone leave.

Ran sat down in the chair and started to cry. This was going to be a long night, just as MeGuere had said.

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Encounter (Coming Soon…)


	8. The Encounter

Chapter 8~!

_The One Truth- Revealed _

_**Chapter Eight: The Encounter**_

"Are you ok, son?" Yusaku asked looking back at him. Shinichi turned to him and sighed.

"Nothing…" he looked back out the window. "Don't forget, you need to stop about two blocks away from the organization's hideout."

"I know," Yusaku said.

Shinichi turned to Kogoro.

"Mouri-san,"

"We'll have a talk about everything later. Right now, just focus on out mission," he said.

Shinichi nodded.

"Right,"

There was a vibration in Shinichi's pocket. He took it out and looked down.

"Mushi-mushi," he answered.

There was laughter.

"Ah, Kudo, I've wanted to talk to you for quite sometime now."

"Vermouth…"

"Now, now, Kudo, before you get too excited," her voice became more serious, "I want to meet up with you before you come for us. Meet me one block away from the organization in 10 minutes. It's an abandoned warehouse. Come alone."

"Y-yes." She hung up and he put his phone back in his pocket. "Stop the car."

"Why?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi took a deep breath.

"Vermouth wants to meet with me in 10 minutes."

"Where?" Heiji asked.

"A block away. I'll go first, and after about 15 minutes, you three come after me. At that point, I should have had my meeting with her and headed towards the organization."

Shinichi opened the car door. Yusaku turned off the car and turned to Shinichi.

"Son, be careful, please."

Shinichi nodded slowly and climbed out. He shut the door.

Yusaku and the others watched as Shinichi walked off.

* * *

><p>Shinichi entered through an opening in the wall. He sure his gun was ready if he needed it.<p>

"You came with three minutes to spare." The voice echoed off the empty walls.

Shinichi looked up and saw her, very faint because it was dark.

"Just like you requested," he answered her. She stepped closer to him.

"It's been so long," she smiled deviously.

"What did you want?" He asked trying to get to the point of him being there.

"Oh," she looked at him, "I wanted to thank you. You know, for saving me that one time."

Shinichi growled. "Was that it?"

"No, no." She looked away and sighed, "I wanted to meet you face to face. Shinichi Kudo, I like to play games."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I do, all kinds of games. I'm really good at them." She turned to him, grabbing her gun and aiming it towards him. "I love games, actually. And as you know, every game needs a winner and a loser." She shot her gun towards a barrel of gasoline. "And you know what?"

Shinichi slowly reached for his gun, "What?"

"I don't like to lose."

She tossed her cigarette into the gasoline and it quickly started to spread.

Shinichi hot at her but she evaded them. "Damn it."

"Ah, Kudo. Go on. The organization is right around the corner. Go and give yourself ahead start before the place blows up."

She turned around and headed the other direction.

"Shit!" Shinichi turned around and headed towards a way out.

* * *

><p>"I see smoke." Yusaku said. They looked towards the warehouse. "That's where Shinichi probably is."<p>

"Shouldn't we go after him, then?" Kogoro asked.

Yusaku climbed out of the car.

"It's been ten minutes." Kogoro and Heiji followed him.

"Come on. If we start walking now, we'd get there and it would be fifteen minutes," Heiji said. The adults nodded and they ran off.

_Please be ok, Shinichi…_

* * *

><p>Shinichi sidled up against the wall and carefully climbed in through the window. The room was dark so it was hard to see. He took the flashlight of his watch and looked at the floor. There was shattered glass everywhere.<p>

He stepped in further and examined the room. He noticed that the location was where the alcohol was stored. He continued walking around and then he heard the door slam open. He quickly hid behind some storage shelves/

A man, who was about in his mid-twenties entered. He was carrying a box, probably of illegal drugs or possibly some stolen goods or even money. The man walked closer and Shinichi quickly moved around the corner.

He found the door and ran out without being noticed.

He was cautious as he walked around, prepared to be shot at. For what seemed like awhile there was nothing. There was silence and a few echoes from the shipyard outside.

* * *

><p>Ran looked down at her food.<p>

"Do you think…they'll make it?" She asked. Kazuha looked over at her.

"Of course, they've come through before."

"Ran, don't worry," Yukiko said. Ran turned to her. "Shinichi as well as your father and my husband and even Heiji will return, safely."

Ran only smiled in response.

A woman walked into the conference room. The four, plus the guard watching over them looked up.

"Officer Inoue, you may leave," she said softly.

"Thank you, Sasaki." The guard known as Inoue stood up and left the room. Sasaki sat down.

"I'm a night officer. Please call me by my first name, Mia."

"Nice to meet you, Mia."

Mia nodded her head with a smirk.

"I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." Eri said, standing up. Yukiko followed her out.

Mia smirked and turned to Kazuha and Ran. "You must be the girlfriends."

The two blushed. "N-no, I'm just Heiji's friend."

Ran smiled softly, "I'm in a relationship with Shinichi…"

"I'm sorry about your loss,"

"How'd you know about that? Only friends and family,"

"Oh, I'm closer than you think." She peeled off her face, which happened to be only a mask.

Ran and Kazuha stood up, "Who are you?' Ran asked.

"My name is not important, I go by the name of, Vermouth."

"V-Vermouth? Isn't that one of the codenames references in the syndicate?" Ran asked.

Vermouth smirked.

"Come with me."

"No,"

"Oh, sweet angel, don't make this hard on yourself." She pulled out her gun and aimed it towards Ran and Kazuha. "Out the back, NOW! MOVE!"

They slowly headed towards the door. Ran and Kazuha weren't sure if using their martial arts skills would work.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Ai-kun?" Agasa asked looking down at her. Ai was looking towards the back, where the conference room was.<p>

"Something's not right. It felt like…like, a cold hearted stare, someone from the organization is here. It's most likely Vermouth."

"Ai-kun, calm down. It's probably just your imagination."

"No! I felt it."

"Felt what?" Eri asked as she and Yukiko walked by.

Ai and Agasa turned to them.

"She thinks a member of the organization went into the conference room."

Eri and Yukiko turned to the conference room.

Ai stood up and they all ran to the room. They opened the door and the three were gone.

"RAN!" Eri shouted. Yukiko turned to her.

"They go out through the back!" Ai shouted.

'I'll go get one of the officers." Agasa said as he turned and exited the conference room.

'They better be all right." Eri said. Yukiko hugged her.

"Don't worry, Eri, they'll all be fine."

* * *

><p>"It's been about twenty minutes," Takagi said. He turned to MeGuere and Sato, "Should we head one over now?"<p>

MeGuere nodded and the three started their way.

A voice came through the radio, "Ran Mouri and Kazuha Toyama have been taken! This is Officer Inoue to all back-ups on mission. I repeat, Ran Mouri and Kazuha Toyama have been taken."

Takagi picked up the monitor, "10-4." He turned to them, "C'mon. We have to get going." He pressed the gas pedal and drove off.

"Stay here and be quiet!"

* * *

><p>Ran and Kazuha have been tied to separate chairs. They could see each other, but barely under the dim light. They were separated by a glass wall.<p>

Kazuha was on Ran's left and on Ran's right were, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

The three kids were in panic and crying. "You kids aren't hurt are you?" Ran finally asked.

"No, but…we're scared!" Ayumi shouted.

"Don't worry, we won't die. Shinichi will come and save us. Heiji and the police are coming too," she said softly.

"I wish Conan-kun was here, he'd know what to do." Mitsuhiko said. Ran looked down.

The kids didn't know about Conan and Shinichi being the same person. She looked back at them and gave them a small but assuring smile, "Keep thinking of the good things, and we'll make it through."

She turned to Kazuha. "Ran," she said. She looked down at the floor, "What if…these floor boards drop open?"

"I was thinking the same thing, the floorboards are above nothing. It's a long fall and we'll either fall down into a basement or some gasoline or oil even just water. We'd drown or burn," she said as quietly as possible so the kids wouldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked into a huge room and the lights were turned on. He looked around, taking his gun, ready to aim fire.<p>

"Detective, you made it."

Shinichi whipped around and met with Gin.

Shinichi slowly backed away. "Gin."

Gin pulled out his gun and aimed it towards him.

"Before we get this started, I must warm you, somewhere in this warehouse, are you people you know very well."

"What?"

Gin grinned, "Those kids, your precious girlfriend and Hattori's girl. They are tied up and separated by walls of glass. There are bombs under the chairs that will go off in an hour."

He aimed his gun towards one of the lights and it blew, making the room slightly darker.

"You can only save one."

He shot at another light and then another until all the lights blew out. Shinichi gulped and continued backing away until he backed into the stairs railing.

"Who would it be?" Now, the kids are counted as one. I hope you make the smart choice. Because after one is saved, the floorboards to the other two will break, leaving the bomb to go off and they fall to their death in gasoline, causing the bomb to go off."

*BANG*

_Great, it's all dark and I can't see a frickin thing._

"This is a fair game, don't you think? I can't see you and you can't see me."

Shinichi tried to find the voice. He shot at where the voice was coming from.

"You missed me,"

Shinichi made his way up some of the stairs and kept shooting.

_Why isn't he risking shooting? He's probably waiting until I'm all out…_

When he felt that he was at the top, he headed around a corner. There was some light in the direction, he wasn't sure if he should risk being in the light or not, but he made a run for it anyways.

The room must've been their current lab. There was lab equipment everywhere. A bullet buzzed by him, grazing his cheek. He turned to face the shooter.

It was someone he didn't currently know. He must've been someone to work in the lab or a possible sniper.

Shinichi pulled his gun and shot at him but the man evaded. Shinichi grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a glass jar, and kicked it towards the sniper, knocking him out. As he ran out of the room, he shot at the light so it was dark.

*BANG*

Shinichi turned around trying to hear where the bullet must've hit. He shot his gun and aimed in that direction.

Something dropped. He took out his flashlight to take a look. The figure wasn't moving. They must've been a sniper. He turned and ran down a corridor. As he looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed, he met up with another member, Vodka.

"I heard gunshots." Genta said in shock. Ran turned to him.

"It's ok. I was probably the police shooting the bad guys."

"We're scared, ran-neechan." The three kids said. Ran looked down.

"Don't think about the worst, come on. Let's talk about something good that happened."

The door opened wide and slammed shut. A man, who was probably in charge of watching them, walked in.

He turned to them and laughed. He was drunk. "You are beautiful," he said as he walked over to Kazuha and Ran. He first went to Kazuha. "Nice body, beautiful face. You would –HIC- make a great –HIC- stripper."

He walked over to Ran. She tried to pull away but he put his hands on her face. "You also have a beautiful and beautiful hair. –HIC- You isn't a stripper are you? You should be working in a strip joint or a night club, guys would –HIC- pay you big to take it all off." He laughed. Ran and Kazuha were disgusted.

The door opened up again. The man turned to see who would've entered.

"Back away from her, right now!" Shinichi said. He had his gun aimed towards the man. Heiji came in from behind him, also holding out his gun.

"Shinichi!"

"Heiji!"

They walked closer to the man. The man slowly backed away. He wasn't gonna be much of a fight considering he was drunk.

Shinichi shot the man in the chest and they watched as he fell to the ground.

Shinichi turned to Ran. "Are you all right? No one hurt you or touched in any way, have they?"

Ran shook her head. "No, I am not hurt."

He kneeled down to check under her chair. "That's good,"

"Shinichi, what's going on? Are they defeated?"

Shinichi looked up, "No, not yet. The police should be in the building though. Second of all, there are bombs under the chairs,"

"BOMBS!" The kids shouted.

Shinichi turned to them. "Quiet, just calm down. We'll get you out of here."

"Kudo,"

Shinichi turned to Heiji, "What?"

"How do we get all three of them out?"

The door shut. Shinichi and Heiji both stood up to face Gin.

He was grazed across the face in two places and was hit in the arm and shoulder.

"What will it take for you to die?" Shinichi asked, aiming his gun towards Gin. Realizing that there was only one bullet left, he had to make sure it didn't miss.

Shinichi took his aim and shot.

*BANG*

For a few short moments it appeared as if his missed. He started shaking as Gin finally collapsed, motionless on the floor.

"I-I killed him."

"Kudo, isn't this what you wanted?"

Shinichi turned to him. "I didn't mean to kill him…I only wanted to-,"

"Shinichi! It'll be ok." Ran said. He turned to her and ran to her side.

"Kudo, the bombs, they go off in 10 minutes."

Shinichi nodded. He looked up at all the ropes and chains and gears. He realized how the whole floor boards dropping thing worked.

"When you guys are untied, stay in the chair, until I say so." Shinichi said. They all nodded. Shinichi keeled down and untied Ran first. He wrapped his arms around her. "Stay put," he said as he walked over to the kids.

"There!" Heiji shouted. He turned from Kazuha and helped Shinichi with the kids.

"Stay put," Shinichi said as he backed away.

Heiji turned to Shinichi, "How do we get them off?"

"Well, the floorboards will fold downwards once the weight is lifted off. We don't have much time so they need to move fast, but if they all get off and carefully and climb around the chair, while still being on the chair, they should get off safely."

Heiji nodded. They turned to the five. "Listen, carefully everyone climb over their chairs and lean forward and roll."

"Sh-Shinichi!"

"Nani?"

"What if we don't do it fast enough?"

"Camm yourself."

"Stand up on your chairs," Heiji said. They all did it slowly and climbed on top of their chairs."

"Carefully lean and roll, on the count of three. Ready? One, two, roll,"

They all rolled off their chairs.

"Help!" Ayumi squealed as she didn't fully get off the pad. Ran quickly ran to grab her, barely sliding off the edge.

Shinichi and Heiji quickly ran over. "Ayumi, climb up!" Shinichi shouted.

"I-I can't," she was crying.

"Ayumi, you need to calm yourself. If you freak out you might let go." Heiji threw a rope down. "Quickly climb on the rope!" She did it and was pulled up just before the bomb went off.

Shinichi and Heiji tried to shield everyone to the best of their advantage. Some floor boards blasted and smoke was coming up through the cracks.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Shinichi said. They all headed towards the door and exited the room.

"We can't get down the stairs," Ran said. Shinichi looked over the railing. Half of the stairs were blasted and there was no way down.

"There's a corridor," Heiji pointed down the hall. Shinichi nodded.

"Come on, Hattori, you go first with Kazuha. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, follow close behind, Ran go before me too." Everyone did as told and Shinichi was the last one through.

Shinichi immediately started to feel the familiar pain. He was slowing down.

"Shinichi! What's wrong?" Ran stopped looking at him.

He turned to her, sweating and taking short breaths. "I'm…fine, just keep going." He started moving again. Ran wasn't so sure about this but went ahead of him, but barely.

"Shinichi are you shrinking?" Ran asked. He looked up at her and then collapsed. "Heiji!" Heiji ran to the back. Shinichi was transforming back into Conan. The smoke was getting stronger.

"Kazuha, you and Ran take the kids out that way. I can see a fire escape. Be careful."

"Heiji…"

"Don't worry," he looked up at her. "Kudo and I will be right behind you."

Kazuha turned to Ran.

"He's right, we have to go." Ran said. She looked down at the kids and gestured them to go on ahead. "Come on." She turned back to Heiji, "Good luck,"

Heiji nodded and turned back to Kudo, dragging him away from the smoke as he reverted back into Conan.

Heiji quickly threw Conan onto his back and carried him out to safety.

"Here, let me take him." Ran said. Heiji nodded and gently dropped Conan into Ran's arms, since he wasn't too far up. They all ran around the corner to meet up with the police.

In the front of the Shipyard (With the Police)

"Ran!" Eri shouted running towards them. Yukiko followed after.

Ran looked at her mother, "We're fine."

Conan stirred and sat up, realizing he was being carried by Ran, he blushed.

"You're awake," she said softly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Is your dad all right, and what about my dad?"

"We don't know. They're not around here."

"We have news to report," MeGuere said as he walked over to the group. They all watched as bodies were being carried on stretchers and others being set into Police cars.

"What is the news?" Yukiko asked, frowning.

"First of all, there were seven people found dead."

"Who?"

"Officer Chiba and Officer Shiratori have died. Another one found dead was a member of the FBI, Agent Andre Camel."

Conan looked down as he remembered who he was.

"The other four were from the syndicate."

"What about Yusaku and Kogoro?" Yukiko asked. MeGuere nodded.

"Mouri was grazed on the shoulder, so he is in an ambulance getting that taken care of. Yusaku on the other hand, has a wounded leg."

"Where is he?" Yukiko asked. MeGuere pointed.

Yukiko nodded and ran to her husband as he was being pulled into an ambulance.

Ran looked down at Conan. "So, it's over?" He slowly nodded.

"I guess so." He blushed. She started to blush too. "Um," he mumbled softly. He looked back at her, "Could you let me down?" She nodded and did so.

He walked over to the Detective Kids. They all had a few small scrapes here and there but nothing too serious.

"Oi, nothing changes with the Detective Kids, right?" He asked.

"Right!" They cheered. Conan smiled.

"Even though I am not always going to be like this, I wouldn't mind to help out with the Detective Kids."

"Thank you, Con-, oh, Detective Shinichi-niichan." Ayumi said bowing. Conan blushed slightly.

"That wasn't necessary," he said softly.

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Graduation (Coming Soon…)

I know this chapter may be rushed and random at certain parts. I know that I jump around from location to location and people to people...just bare with it...


	9. Graduation

Chapter 9~!

_Part One: The One Truth- Revealed_

_**Chapter Nine: Graduation **_

Ran looked at herself in her graduation gown. Sonoko walked over to her and laughed.

Two months have passed by. So much had happened and Shinichi and Ran were pulling through and recovering. No one wanted to even think about the memories that happened, especially not on this day, the day of their graduation.

"I can't believe we're graduating." Ran smiled. Sonoko agreed.

"I know! It's so exciting! School's over for the summer and the rest of my life." Sonoko said. Ran turned to her.

"No plans on continuing?"

"I'm heir to the company, but, I might continue on with something. Perhaps I can just work at some high fashion place."

"Did you just say you'll work?" Ran laughed. She looked at herself in the mirror again, "I'm thinking about it…"

"What would you be doing? Pursuing a career in the law enforcement?" Sonoko joked around. Ran sighed.

"Ran! Sonoko!" They turned to see Kazuha running towards them.

"Kazuha? What are you doing here?" Ran asked. Kazuha smiled.

"Heiji and I came to visit ya at yer graduation."

"You two came all the way to Tokyo to watch our graduation?" Ran asked.

"My parents are throwing a huge graduation at my mansion, you are more than welcome to come over." Sonoko said. Kazuha nodded.

"Of course,"

"Hey wait a minute. Don't you graduate too?" Ran asked.

"We already graduated yesterday morning. There wasn't really a celebration."

"Where is Heiji?" Ran asked looking around.

"He went off to find Shinichi,"

"Shinichi isn't here. I don't think he's graduating with us. He still has to take some summer courses." Ran answered.

"Nah, I'm graduating."

Ran turned around to see Shinichi there.

"Shinichi!" She shouted. He wrapped his arms around her. "How?"

"Well, I'm still going to go through a summer course here, but I can still get my unsigned diploma with you guys."

"That's great!"

'Attention graduating class, the ceremony will begin very shortly. We ask that everyone take their seats and he graduating class to the stage, now!'

"We should go." Kazuha said. Heiji and Kazuha turned around.

Shinichi turned to Ran.

"We should head to the stage, come on." Ran nodded. Sonoko followed behind them, watching their hands intertwine as they walked.

* * *

><p>The ceremony took a while but they finally got through. Once everyone had a diploma in hands they called out the valedictorian to speak in front of the audience.<p>

"Now," the principal said, turning to the graduating class, "Turn your tassels to the right. Congratulations, class of 2012!"

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Well, are you going to kiss her or what?' Sonoko asked. Shinichi and Ran blushed slightly.

"Knock it off, Sonoko!" Ran shouted. Shinichi laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I do want to do something, at the graduation party," he said. Ran, not knowing what to expect, just nodded.

"Congratulations, you two!" Yukiko cheered as she walked over to them.

"Thanks," Ran said smiling.

"You two have been through so much, yet, you still made it here to graduation. Everyone is proud of you."

They both nodded.

"We had our friends and family along the way. I am grateful for that. If it weren't for you guys, we'd probably be depressed right now, barely making it through." Shinichi said. Heiji patted him on the back.

"We're always here for ya."

"Shinichi," The principal said as he walked over, "Let me see that diploma."

Shinichi nodded, "I almost forgot," he handed it over to the principal. The principal started to sign it, "What are you doing?"

"You are graduating here and now. The police and your parents explained everything to me, about your whole run in with the syndicate. You're grades from the Elementary school and your extra credit could work as a substitute." He stopped talking for a few seconds. After he remember what else we was going to say, he continued. "However, you are not off the hook just yet. This only goes on record if you can help teach a forensics course over the summer."

Shinichi nodded slowly, "But I can't really qualify to teach…."

"You're one of the smartest students this school has ever had."

"Th-thank you,"

"So, what do you say? Do you want to help out?"

"I will," he answered back.

"All right, the summer sessions start in two weeks." Shinichi nodded and the principal handed back his diploma, "Congratulations," he said before walking off.

"So, you're going to teach a class. I can't wait for this." Ran said. Shinichi sighed and turned to her.

"Well, there goes four hours out of my summer days."

"The summer sessions only last about five weeks."

"We;;, let's not worry about that now. You'll still get to spend your summer with Ran."

Shinichi and Ran blushed.

"Come on, isn't there party?" Kazuha asked. They all laughed and headed off.

* * *

><p>Everyone was going around, signing each other's yearbooks. There was music playing and food and dancing, of course.<p>

Sonoko looked over at Ran and Shinichi who must've been talking about something. She then turned to the DJ. She ran over and grabbed the microphone.

"Attention, everyone!" The music calmed down and everyone looked at Sonoko. "I know we are here because of our success in high school, but I want to dedicate a song to Shinichi and Ran, who were voted King and Queen of the prom, but due to unfortunate circumstances, they couldn't make it. So Shinichi and Ran, could you please step forward?" She set the microphone down and played the song.

Everyone cheered and applauded as the lights dimmed down. A spotlight shed on Shinichi and Ran.

Kazuha and Heiji quickly ran to the center and placed crowns on their heads.

The couple snickered, "I suppose this is nice." Shinichi said. Ran nodded, blushing.

"Yeah," she looked down. Prom night was the night Emi died. They didn't want to think about it. Shinichi slowly leaned in for a kiss, causing an applause from the audience.

"Ran," he said quietly. She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He snickered and kissed her hand before kneeling to the floor. She cupped her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. No one was expecting this.

"Ran," he looked up at her, one land holding hers and the other reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring inside, "Will you marry me?"

She couldn't say anything. She responded by hugging him and then leaned against his ear, "Yes," she said crying.

He smiled and kissed her, sliding the ring onto her finger. They pulled away as the song ended.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the lights came on. Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha ran to the couple.

"Oh my god, I knew this day would come." Sonoko shouted.

"Congratulations, man." Heiji said. Shinichi smirked.

"Thanks, Hattori."

Ran smiled and looked over at her parents. They returned a smile, even Kogoro who was clearly not ready to let his daughter go. She looked up at Shinichi.

"Ran, wanna go take a walk?"

"Yeah," he took her by the hand they exited, with people gazing as they did.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful. The two walked up on top of a hill located just about 15 minutes away from the Suzuki mansion.

"It's beautiful." Ran said. He looked at her.

"You know, the last time we saw a sunset like this was," he blushed, "Eleven years agp, on top of the school. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I do." She blushed slightly.

He snickered.

"What's so funny?"

He turned to her.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, before leaning into a kiss. She turned his kiss and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Heiji," Kazuha said as she approached him by the food.<p>

He turned to her, "Yeah? What do ya want?"

She looked down blushing.

"Two months ago…before taking down that organization, ya said there was something ya wanted to say to me and ya never did. What was it?" She asked curiously.

He choked on his drink but came back around. He blushed,

"I uh…I wanted to say," _Oh, C'mon, why is this so hard? If Kudo can do it I should be able to do it –sigh- ok, here we go, _"I," he sighed once more and then looked into her eyes, "I love you,"

She blushed harder and was speechless. She was stunned that he finally admitted to it.

"H-Heiji," she looked at him and smiled, "I love you."

"Ooh! Another couple confessing their, love?" Sonoko asked, holding the microphone.

"Sonoko!" Kazuha shouted. Heiji laughed.

* * *

><p>Kogoro groaned.<p>

"I can't believe he actually did it."

Eri turned to him and sighed.

"We both agreed that he could ask her to marry him."

"I know but," he sighed and looked ahead, "I didn't think he'd do it so soon."

"Calm down, you and I know that even without our permission, he would still ask her."

"I know, that's why I hate him."

"Don't be like that. Yes, there were time when we were angry with him because of things he has gotten Ran in to, but," she turned to him, "He is loyal to her."

"Yeah, I could tell. Especially, after that _lie_."

"Stop it. If Ran is happy then we should both be happy, right?" She asked. Kogoro sighed and walked away.

"_Kudo, come here will you?" Kogoro asked. Conan looked up at him and followed him. _

_Eri was waiting in the office. Conan looked back and forth from one to the other. _

_"What is it?" He asked. It wasn't long ago when they took down the organization. _

"_Do you love my daughter?" Kogoro asked. Conan looked up at him and nodded. _

"_I do, sir. I love Ran with all my heart." _

"_You've got a small heart there don't you?" Kogoro asked getting angry with him. _

"_Kogoro…" Eri said. She tried calming him down before they continued. _

_Conan sighed, "Your daughter means the world to me. That's why I lied. I lied to protect her. If anything had happened to her…" he swallowed as he remembered the events that occurred the night before, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." _

"_I see…" Kogoro said. He lit a cigarette. "Would you do anything for her?" _

_"Yes, I would. I'd do anything just to see her smile and hear her laugh." He wasn't sure where this conversation was going. He looked up at them and stared. "I want…to marry your daughter." _

_Kogoro choked. _

"_What!" _

_Conan stood up. "That's right. I want to have your permission to marry Ran." _

_Eri and Kogoro looked at each other. Neither one of them said a word. Conan waited patiently for an answer. They looked back at him. _

"_How will you support her?" Kogoro asked. Conan looked up. _

"_Well, for now we can kind of live off of my parents. They would throw their money at us anyways. When I get the antidote, the Inspector said I can have a paid job at the police department…once I finish my summer course." _

"_So you'll get a job. Will you be there for her when she wants or needs you?" Kogoro asked. Conan nodded. _

_"Yes, I will." _

_Kogoro groaned. _

"_Will you ever lie to her?" _

"_Never again will I lie to your daughter." _

"_What if your job ends up being transferred overseas and they ask for you to move?" _

"_I'll ask Ran and if she agrees then we'll go. I will never do anything like that without her consent." _

"_If a really hot woman walked by you at the beach and she was wearing a bikini, what do you do?" _

_Conan blushed slightly. "I'll uh…tell Ran that she's the only woman for me and some girl in a bikini on the beach isn't going to change that." _

_Kogoro growled and then looked at Eri. _

"_Kogoro, just tell him." _

_Kogoro cringed at the thought of Shinichi being his son-in-law. He sighed, giving up on the questions. It was late. _

"_Shinichi, I give you permission," he cringed again, "to marry my daughter." _

_Conan smiled. _

"_Thank you, I promise I'll make her happy…." _

Kogoro sighed and drank his beer.

"We should throw them an engagement party." Eri said. Yukiko nodded and smiled.

"We should, Eri!" She squealed. The two walked off and started talking about it.

"We should do it once we know who the wedding party would be." Eri said. Yukiko nodded.

"That would only make sense," she said. She laughed. "It shouldn't take them too long to figure out who will be in the party."

* * *

><p>Ran leaned against Shinichi's shoulder.<p>

"Who should be in the wedding?" She asked. She looked up at him. "Sonoko will be my maid of honor. I want Kazuha to be one of my bridesmaids and of course our mothers will be in it too."

"You don't have to add my mother, you know."

"I know. I don't mind if they're in the wedding." She kissed him softly and pulled away.

He looked up at the sky. "I don't know who my groomsmen will be." He sat up straight.

"Well, Heiji is a good friend, right?" Ran asked. He nodded in response.

"Yeah but, Professor Agasa has been there for me for a long time. He's been there since you and I were in primary school, even longer." Ran nodded. Shinichi sighed, "I suppose professor Agasa will be my best man and then Hattori will be one of my groomsmen, followed by my father and then the inspector."

Ran snickered.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's just that all of your friends are adults," she kissed him and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"We should probably go back, it's getting late." They both stood up and headed back towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Well there's the happy couple!" Sonoko shouted as Shinichi and Ran entered.<p>

Ran smiled with a blush. She turned to Shinichi.

"I'm going to talk with Sonoko and Kazuha." Shinichi nodded and walked over to Heiji.

"What is it Ran?" Sonoko asked. Ran smiled.

"You're my maid of honor and Kazuha," Ran turned to her, "you are one of my bridesmaids."

The girls squealed. Yukiko and Eri walked over to see what they were squealing about.

"What's going on?" Yukiko asked.

"You two are bridesmaids along with Kazuha and Sonoko." Ran answered. Yukiko squealed.

"I can't believe that you two are finally getting married!" She shouted with excitement.

"Look at them over there." Heiji said. Shinichi looked up and snickered.

"Ran probably just told them about the wedding party."

"Who's in it?" Heiji asked. Shinichi turned to him.

"Well, you are one of my groomsmen and professor Agasa is my best man." He sighed and turned to Heiji, "the inspector is another groomsman along with my father. As for the bridal party, Sonoko is the maid of honor, Kazuha and our mothers are going to the be bridesmaids."

Ran and the girls walked over to them.

"Shinichi? What about the flower girl and ring bearer?" Ran asked. Shinichi sighed.

"We have plenty of time to think things over…" he said. His tone wasn't too enthusiastic.

"I was thinking about having Ayumi and Ai as the flower girls and Mitsuhiko and Genta can be the ring bearers."

"Each can carry a ring."

Ran nodded with a smile. "The four could all walk down together."

"Ran,"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"You do know that we have to wait until I am done with the Summer session before we plan the wedding, right?"

"Well, we could still plan it, when you are off for the day or something." Ran said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "We can just set the day for August or something."

"I guess so…"

"Oh, Shinichi, your mother and I got you a graduation gift." Yusaku said as he walked over.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"When we get home, we'll show you."

Shinichi nodded, "Ok."

* * *

><p>"So, what is it?" Shinichi asked. Yusaku and Yukiko turned to each other and laughed.<p>

"Look in the garage." Ran and Shinichi turned to each other and headed towards the garage. He opened the door and turned on the light.

"You got me a car?"

"Yeah, now listen," Shinichi turned to his father. "I don't want you to pay back for the car. Half of the bill payment to the car has been paid off already. You need to pay off the rest when the time comes." Shinichi nodded.

Shinichi and Ran walked over to the car and climbed inside.

"This is nice," Ran said. Shinichi laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it is." He turned to his parents. "Thanks, guys! You're the greatest!"

"We're glad you like it." Yusaku said. He tossed the keys over to Shinichi and handed him his license. "Take it for a drive,"

"I'll be back in an hour." Shinichi said as he pulled out.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" Ran said. He turned to her and smiled. She turned to him, "Hey, when did you get your license?"<p>

"I uh…well," he sighed, "Remember when we weren't talking to each other for a while?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah,"

"Well, we went to Hawaii again and did some practice driving around the villa. After that we came back home and I went in for my road test and passed. We had to leave after the picture was taken though because I started to shrink."

"I got my license too."

"When?"

"Well, I got my permit after you left the apartment. I needed something to focus on at the time. After that, I got my license a month before Emi was born."

They drove around town for an hour. He turned to her.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. She turned to him and blushed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go back with you."

He blushed slightly. "I uh, don't think that's necessary, at least not yet. I mean, we're engaged not married yet."

She sighed in disappointment.

"I mean…don't get me wrong, it'll be nice to wake up to your dead face in the morning, but, I still need to clear my head." She nodded. He pulled up to the curb and turned off the car.

He walked her up to the door. "Listen, I'll stop by around 9 in the morning, we can go out for breakfast and then look for a place to get married."

She nodded and leaned in for a kiss, "Good night,"

"Good night, Ran. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded, She stepped in to the apartment and he turned around to leave.

* * *

><p>"Where were you!" Kogoro asked. Ran sighed,<p>

"Why are you still up?" She asked as she took off her shoes.

"You are _my daughter_ after all. I wanted to make sure you came home safely."

"Dad, don't forget that I am engaged now. Soon, I may not even come home." She blushed as she said it.

"I know but," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. "Besides, you are too young to marry."

"Dad,"

He looked at her. "But, your mother and I said yes."

She looked at him, "He asked you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, and we knew that even if we said no, he still would've married you."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled. He nodded.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night dad." She watched him enter the room. She walked into hers and yelped with excitement. She looked at the ring on her finger and couldn't help smiling.

She had loved Shinichi for years and had actually dreamed of getting married. It was now coming true.

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked up the steps to Ran's apartment. He slowly knocked at it. The door opened slowly.<p>

"Shinichi, come in. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

He nodded and entered the apartment.

"Take your time," he said. She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"So, where are you taking her?" Kogoro asked. Shinichi turned to him.

"We're just going out for breakfast and then looking for places to get married."

"Don't break her heart." Kogoro said.

"Didn't we already have the father-in-law talk?"

"Yeah, but I want to be clear on it."

"We are. I promise that I won't break her heart I will take good care of her."

"Ok, I'm ready." Ran said as she stepped out.

Shinichi nodded and they started walking towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Ran asked. Shinichi turned to her as they walked down the steps.

"It was nothing."

"Shinichi, did he threaten you?" She asked in concern. He shook his head.

"No," he kissed her before they split to enter the car. He turned to her as he sat down.

"Trust me; I won't take his threats anymore. I will let you know if he threatens me."

"Your food will be ready in about 20-30 minutes." The waitress said as she walked away.

"So, about the wedding," Ran started. Shinichi turned to her.

"What about it?"

"I kind of wanted to have a Summer-Fall wedding." He nodded.

"Where?"

"I think it would be romantic to get married at the park," she said with a smiled.

"It'd be nice."

"Here's your food." The waitress said, coming back. She set the plates down and walked off.

"You know," Shinichi said looking up after sipping his glass, "We still need to talk to the kids and ask their parents about it."

"Well, the kids are in school right now. We could do it later, right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"They should be at the professor's house after school."

They finished up eating and then paid the bill. They stepped out and overheard and argument.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You leave her alone!" A woman shouted.<p>

Shinichi and Ran turned their heads to the direction of the scream.

"She's my daughter too, Mimiko! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"You cannot touch her let alone see her."

"Nothing can stop me from seeing my daughter. Not you or the court."

"Shinichi," Ran said softly.

He looked down at her. "Stay here,"

He walked over to where the fight was.

"Oi! What's going on?"

Daichi turned to him. "Stay out of it. It's none of your business."

Shinichi frowned. "I just want to know if I can help. I am a detective."

"You're just a kid,"

Mimiko turned to Shinichi. "This man, is my ex-husband, we got a divorce a few months ago. My daughter and I were victims to domestic violence and he won't leave us alone."

Shinichi turned back to Daichi. "Sir, please step away or I'll have to contact the police."

"No, I don't have to listen to you. This is my daughter and I deserve to see her."

Daichi ignored Shinichi and stepped closer to Mimiko, slapping her across the face.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried. Mimiko looked down at her daughter and tried to hide the tears as best she could.

"Keiko, mommy's going to be fine,"

Shinichi turned to Ran. "Ran! Call the police." He looked back to Daichi.

Daichi grinned. "I've poisoned your coffee this morning,"

Mimiko turned to him. "I didn't drink my coffee,"

Daichi stood there. He didn't move. All of a sudden he gasped for air and then collapsed.

"Call an ambulance too!" Shinichi shouted. He looked up at Mimiko, "He's dead."

"Name, Daichi Matsumoto, age, 34. He worked for 15 years at the Electric Company before he was fired due to being arrested for domestic violence on his wife and daughter."

"Inspector," Shinichi started. MeGuere turned to him. "Daichi claimed that he poisoned Mimiko's coffee and she claims she never drank it."

MeGuere looked back down, "I suppose we can expect that he drank the coffee to frame her from poisoning him."

"Please believe me when I say that I didn't poison him. I wouldn't kill anybody. I couldn't."

"Calm down, we are not blaming you." Takagi said. Mimiko took a deep breath.

"Kudo, what do you know about this?" MeGuere asked.

"Well, Ran and I have just come out of the restaurant and overheard the argument. After a while, he claimed to have poisoned her coffee and then he collapsed."

MeGuere nodded.

"Inspector, there was poison found in the victim's body. It was chlorine. The same substance was found in his car. It has his fingerprints and no one else's." Chiba said, coming back with the analysis.

MeGuere turned to Mimiko, "Could you come with us downtown for some questioning?" She nodded slowly.

"What about Keiko, my daughter?" She asked.

"Is there someone who can watch her for you?"

Mimiko shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"We can watch her for a while." Ran said. Shinichi turned to her. She sighed. "It'll only be for a few hours. We can still go to the park."

Shinichi sighed, giving up. He didn't want to start a fight. It wouldn't be good if they were to start off their engagement with arguments.

"Thank you so much." Mimiko said. Ran and Shinichi nodded. Keiko looked up at them.

"Thank you neechan and niichan," she said with a polite bow.

They smiled. "No problem."

"We can meet back at the police station around 12PM."

MeGuere nodded. "That should be enough."

Shinichi wrote his cell phone number down for Mimiko. "Call me if you are done earlier." She nodded.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem," Shinichi said with a smile.

"The fountain would put a nice touch onto a wedding photo." Ran said. Shinichi shrugged.

"I guess so but," he turned to her. "What about wind? Wouldn't it be best to have an inside wedding?"

"I think it'll be fine," Ran said. Keiko looked up at the two.

"Are you two getting married?" She asked. The two looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, we are." Shinichi said with a smile.

"Mommy is a wedding planner."

Shinichi and Ran looked at each other. "Well, isn't that lucky?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, I mean she could help us plan the wedding."

Ran nodded. She looked back down at Keiko. "Thank you so much."

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Wedding Plans (Coming Soon…)


	10. Wedding Plans

Chapter 10~!

_The One Truth- Revealed _

_**Chapter Ten: The Wedding Plans**_

Shinichi sat up and turned to the clock. He sighed and quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Ran. It was 7AM and the first day of the summer session at school.

He walked over to the closet and pulled out his clothes.

"Are you getting ready?" Ran asked. Shinichi turned to her as she started to sit up. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, I should get there before 8 so I can get ready."

"When will you be back?"

"About 12 or 12:30PM,"

"Ok, I'll see you around lunch then." He nodded. He turned around and grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "Oh yeah, don't forget, tonight our parents are throwing us an engagement dinner." He nodded and continued out the door.

* * *

><p>Shinichi stepped into the classroom and turned on the light. He set his stuff down on the desk and pulled out his plans for the class.<p>

"Oh, Shinichi you made it. I know you aren't really fit to be an instructor, but you are the brightest student the school has ever had. You can pass these students, I know you can. Forensics is your thing."

Shinichi nodded slowly and snickered. "Yes, thank you."

"It's only for five weeks so good luck."

"Thank you, principal Matsumoto."

* * *

><p>Mimiko had agreed to help with the wedding planning, since Shinichi and Ran were there to witness that horrible encounter.<p>

"Did you set a date for the wedding yet?" Mimiko asked. Ran looked at her.

"Well, we've talked about it. At the moment, he's teaching a summer session at the school for a few weeks. We want to get married when he's done."

Ran turned to look at Keiko.

"Sorry, I had to bring her with me today. My sister couldn't watch her."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind kids." Ran frowned slightly.

"Are you ok?" Mimiko asked in concern. Ran turned to her.

"I'm fine. I just can't wait until we have a family." She looked down. "We lost our first baby."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like. I must've been hard." Mimiko said. Ran turned to her.

"Thank you. It was hard to deal with it and I can't help but to think of that day. It was also the day of prom but we could make it because we were in the hospital with our daughter." Ran started to smile, "But since then, Shinichi and I have gotten a lot closer."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, anyways," Ran said looking down at the notebooks, "Shinichi and I were thinking of getting married sometime mid-August. By then the summer session will be over."

"Are you thinking you want to go with the traditional black and white colors or-,"

"We couldn't decide."

Mimiko nodded with a smile. "Well, I want to suggest having summer or fall colors, or both since you plan on being married in the mid-summer early fall."

"Actually that would be great." Ran said. Mimiko nodded, writing it down.

"What about the cake?"

"We both agreed on chocolate,"

Mimiko nodded. "And these are the styles that the company currently has." Ran took a look. "You can decide on one with your fiancé."

Ran nodded and set it aside.

"Well, you seem like you know what you want. I'll let the two of you decide on the cake design and themes for a wedding, while I go look for someone to run the ceremony."

Ran nodded. "Thank you for your time."

Mimiko nodded and smiled. She turned to Keiko.

"Keiko, come on. Let's go get some lunch."

"Ok, mommy." Keiko said, getting up. She turned to Ran and curtsied. "Congratulations, neechan."

Ran snickered, "Thank you, Keiko."

* * *

><p>"Ok, there are ten more minutes left. I want each person to write down five facts they learned about fingerprints." Shinichi said. He erased the board, "When you are done, bring up your papers and you may go." He sat down at the desk and waited patiently. He watched as they wrote.<p>

One by one they handed in the papers. As the last person exited the room he quickly looked over them.

He groaned. _Really? Only six out fifteen passed? _He sighed and put them into a folder.

* * *

><p>"What's for lunch?" Kogoro asked as he entered the apartment.<p>

Ran sighed. "I'm making some ramen."

"When does your fiancé get home?"

"He should be back any minute now. Lunch will be ready when he come through that door." She stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Kogoro and then some tea for herself and Shinichi.

After she down the drinks, Shinichi walked into the apartment.

"Right on time." Ran said. She walked over and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"The students kind of piss me off." Ran snickered. He sighed and took off his shoes.

"Oh boy, what happened?" Ran asked.

"I asked them to write five simple facts about fingerprints after the lecture and only six out of fifteen passed."

"Oh, just relax." Ran said as she walked into the kitchen.

Shinichi sat down at the table. Kogoro turned to him.

"Everyone learns at a different pace, you know."

Shinichi sighed. "I know. It just pisses me off. They should've paid more attention to the slides."

"Change your lecture style and maybe stop the lecture every once in awhile to make sure they understand."

"Not a bad idea."

Ran stepped back into the living room.

"Careful, it's hot," she said as she set the ramen down.

Shinichi took some chopsticks and bowl.

"Oh, by the way, Mimiko gave me some cake designs. We should go through them and pick one we like. She is going to look for someone to host the ceremony for us."

"That's good. Were pretty much set then, right?"

Ran nodded.

"Also, I want to go looking for attire."

"We can probably do that tomorrow night or something." Ran nodded and kissed him, making Kogoro cringe.

They pulled away and smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, how did your first lecture go?" Yukiko asked. Shinichi sighed.<p>

"Not so well. I don't think I can get through to these students."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Yusaku said.

"Lets not think about it now, we have an engagement party to enjoy."

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Sonoko asked. Ran and Shinichi turned to her.

"We haven't decided." Ran answered. She looked towards Shinichi.

"We can send you to Paris," Yukiko suggested. Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't want you to keep spoiling us."

"What if we all pitch in?" Sonoko asked. Ran sighed.

"Shinichi, we're not going to win this argument."

The caterer walked over to the group.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she said.

"That's ok," Yusaku said.

"What can I get for you?"

There was a loud noise that came from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Shinichi asked looking over.

The waitress sighed and turned. "That was probably our new busboy, Ryuu. He still needs some training."

"Someone help, he's dead!" Someone shouted. Everyone stood up and Shinichi, Heiji, Kogoro and Yusaku ran into the kitchen first.

There were three people in the kitchen, the bartender, the busboy and the chef, who was now dead.

Shinichi walked over the body and felt for a pulse. He looked up at everyone.

"He's dead." He looked back down and examined the body to look for some kind of marking.

"Dead?" The waitress asked. Shinichi stood up and turned to everyone.

"Yes. He's dead." He turned to Ran, "Call the police, this was a murder."

Ran nodded and ran to call the police.

Shinichi looked at the three remaining.

"I need your names and how you are related to the victim."

The waitress nodded. "Yes, I'm Kirimi Inoue. I am a waitress here and I have been for about three and a half years. The chef here, he was my father's friend."

Shinichi turned to the other suspects.

"I'm Ryuu Miyazaki. I am the busboy here and I actually just started working at the beginning of the week. I've known the chef for about three days."

"And I am the sue-chef, I'm Itachi Higurashi. I've been working here for as long as Tai, the chef has."

Shinichi nodded. For now, they waited for the police. Shinichi was sure that the chef died of some kind of poisoning.

After several moments, the police arrived.

"What's the information?" MeGuere asked. Takagi nodded.

"Sir! The victim here is Taichi Matsumoto, age 52. He was the owner and chef of this restaurant. His only living relative is his daughter, Kira Matsumoto. She has been contacted and is on her way."

"Dad!" Kira screamed as she entered. She turned to the police with tears, "Who killed him!"

"We're not sure yet, but we would like to ask you if anyone had a grudge against him." Takagi said.

Kira turned to all three of the suspects. "They all do!"

"How?" MeGuere asked.

Kira turned to him, "My father is supposedly the reason why Ryuu's father committed suicide. His mother apparently cheated with my dad, and that's not true."

She sighed and then continued on. "Kirimi never got the "proper" raise she deserved. My father always gave fair raises, meaning if you deserved the raise, you'd get one. Kirimi did nothing but talk on her cellphone and ignore customers."

She waited for Takagi to write it down, and then she continued.

"Lastly, Itachi Higurashi, he and my father go way back. They've known each other since they were elementary school. Of course, my father is a few years ahead. Itachi thought that my father would hand over the restaurant to him when he retires and he was denied."

Takagi turned to the suspects.

"It appears you all have motives."

They all looked down.

Shinichi and Heiji did their best to scale the crime scene both in deep thought, with the help of Kogoro and Yusaku of course, not that the need it.

Shinichi examined the spices. _Could it be...?_

"Inspector! The results are in! The victim died by…"

"Mercury poisoning." Shinichi finished. Heiji turned to him.

"Mercury poisoning?" Shinichi nodded. Heiji then realized how it got to the victim.

"Yes, it was Mercury." Takagi said.

Shinichi grinned.

"The culprit wasn't so clever when hiding the evidence." Heiji said. Shinichi nodded.

"The culprit had gotten rid of all the mercury and the spice that contained the mercury but they forgot to clean the edge of the bottle."

"Mercury has a scent that you can smell even if there are numerous of other smells."

"Well, if you know who did it then say it." Kirimi said.

"The culprit is Itachi…"

"I didn't kill him…"

"You did and it can be proven. Your fingerprints would be on the bottle." Heiji said.

Itachi grinned.

"That may be true, but the victim's fingerprints would be on there as well as Ryuu's."

"That also may be true to you have a spot on your pant leg, right by your ankle. It must have landed there after you spilt the mercury and tried cleaning it up." Shinichi said, explaining.

"Sir! The bottle has the suspect's fingerprints and the substance on his pant leg can be mercury."

Itachi stood there in silence.

"Well? Do you want to confess?" MeGuere asked. Itachi looked up.

"I can't believe that we wouldn't give the restaurant to me. _She_ doesn't even care about the business like I do."

"There is no excuse for murder." Shinichi said.

MeGuere sighed. "Take him away."

Takagi nodded and placed handcuffs on Itachi.

"I took the day off for what? This?" MeGuere sighed. He turned to Shinichi. "Have fun. I should probably go and fill out a report. You three also come with me." MeGuere said to the other suspects.

Shinichi sighed and turned to Ran.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, it just happened."

"No one else is here tonight." Shinichi said. Ran looked down.

"We could go somewhere else." Yukiko said. Shinichi shook his head.

"Nah, it's all right. Ran and I will just get a burger or something."

"You sure?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, besides it's getting pretty late. Everyone should just get home and enjoy it without any dead bodies showing up."

Ran sighed and walked out with Shinichi.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class," Shinichi said. He handed back the papers. "I was disappointed about the results, so, I am going to try something new." He walked back to the front of the room. "Answer me this, are any two fingerprints the same?"<p>

Only a few raised their hands.

"Jiro,"

"No. No fingerprints are the same. Not even twins."

"Correct," he turned to the board and wrote that down. Once he was done he turned to the class. "Now, can anyone tell me why?"

* * *

><p>"It's nice of you to visit, Eri." Yukiko said. Eri smiled and sipped her tea.<p>

"Well, I figured, besides last night and the graduation, we haven't spent much time together. It's been a long while." She set her cup down. "Where's your husband?"

"Oh, he had a meeting to go to in England."

"You didn't go?"

She shook her head. "Nah, he'll be back in a few days anyways."

"Oh, that reminds me, about the honeymoon. How much do you think it'll cost?"

"Well, Shin-chan said they'll stay for about two weeks. That'll bring the cost to about 30,000 yen or so."

"Ok, I can help with that."

"I can't believe we're finally going to be in-laws. It's about time!" Yukiko squealed. She was probably the most thrilled about this, other than Sonoko.

* * *

><p>"By the way, class, you will be having two tests during the summer session. Your first test will be in two weeks and your second one will be during your last week. Why am I letting you know ahead of time? So you can study."<p>

"Do we have to take the tests?"

"Yes, but depending on how you do on the first test and your assignments, some may be exempted from the second test." He erased the board and turned back to the class. "Next week we would finish about DNA through fingerprints and blood. We will be working on a case the week after,"

"A real one?"

"No, of course not. That would be inappropriate on a great amount of levels. I may however, have pictures from actual cases as examples. Also, here is your first homework assignment. I want you to answer these questions."

The bell rang and everyone rushed out. Shinichi sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"How are the students?"

Shinichi turned to the principal and stood up. "Well, for day two, not as bad as I thought it would be. I assigned them homework and we will be doing a project."

"Will you be doing that fake case project?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, I will assign roles to the students and test their knowledge on DNA analysis."

"Well, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks principal Yamaguchi." Shinichi grabbed his things and exited the room.

"Leave me alone! Please."

"No, I'm not done here. You broke up with me for some other guy. A loser."

Shinichi turned to see a young ex-couple have an argument. The girl was blocked by the boy. He has his arms in front of him, closing her between the wall and himself.

"Oi! What's going on?" Shinichi butted into it. The two turned to him. The girl had tears coming down her face.

"Nothing. We're ok." The boy said.

Shinichi shook his head and sighed. "No harassment is allowed. Back away, now."

"What are you going to do about it?" the boy asked. He snickered. "You're just two years above us."

"Just let her go. You are making her upset."

"You have no say in this, it's none of your business."

"Tai, don't do this here."

"Shut up, Yumi."

"Don't tell her to shut up. You back away or-,"

"What is going on here?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked walking over.

Shinichi turned to him. "This boy is harassing this girl. He was nearly physical with her."

Mr. Yamaguchi turned to Tai. "Mr. Takeshi, my office, now." Tai groaned and punched the wall. Mr. Yamaguchi turned to Shinichi, "You may go now. Also," he turned to Yumi, "You can go home now. Try and relax. I know you and Tai had been in a situation for awhile." He turned and walked with Tai to the principal's office.

Shinichi looked back at Yumi, "Are you ok?"

She wiped her tears, "Yeah," she sniffed. She looked up at him. "Thank you, Shinichi-sempai."

"No problem, do you need a ride home or something?"

Yumi shook her head. "No thanks, I think walking would do me good."

Thunder began to roar and it immediately started pouring.

"On a nice summer day? Damn it." Shinichi said quietly. Yumi snickered. He turned to her, "A ride will be no problem."

She nodded slowly, "That'd be nice, thank you."

"Come on," Shinichi said as he lead her out. "The car isn't too far." They stepped out into the parking lot. "Right here," They climbed into the car. "So, where do you live?"

"Not that far, I live above the Sushi shop just four blocks away on the North side."

Shinichi nodded. "Ok," he started to drive.

* * *

><p>The police were surrounding the area.<p>

Yumi looked at the scene and she started to worry.

Shinichi stopped the car. She ran out and he followed after her.

"Yumi!"

"Kudo," MeGuere said turning to Shinichi.

"What happened, Inspector?"

"The owner of this sushi place was murdered."

Tears started to roll down Yumi's face. Shinichi turned to her. "Yumi, was that your father?"

She nodded slowly. Shinichi turned back to MeGuere, ""Inspector, this is Yumi she is the daughter of the owner."

"Oh? How unfortunate."

"What exactly happened?" Yumi asked.

"Forensics is looking in on that now but everything is pointing towards poison."

"P-poison?"

"Yumi, I now you are upset but do you know anyone who could possibly have a grudge on your father?"

"There might be someone…"

"The suspect is Sanji Miyamoto, age 63, he was the owner of the Sushi place a block away, the one that was closed down. His motive would be that the victim, Seiji Inoue, was one of his students in Culinary school. When Seiji graduated he and a few friends, plus his fiancé helped him with a new business. It was opened real fast and all the customers came here instead of the other one. It is possible that Sanji could have murdered Seiji in revenge of taking his customers." Takagi said, finally taking a breath.

MeGuere turned to Sanji. "Well? Do you want to confess?"

"I am innocent."

"Do you have an alibi? Where were you around 12:15PM this morning?"

"I was out taking a walk."

Takagi wrote down what the suspect was saying.

"Where did you take your walk?"

"Around my block. I left my house and walked down to the park, it's about 20 minutes by foot. When I reached the park, I came right back to my house."

"Did anyone see you?" MeGuere asked.

"I'm sure a lot of people saw me. But it's too many people to confirm, besides, I don't even remember what they look like."

Shinichi looked up. Walking? In the rain?

"I didn't do it."

MeGuere turned to Takagi. "Ask everyone around to see if they saw him around when the murder happened."

Takagi nodded. Chiba and Sato followed him, dividing up to work faster.

MeGuere turned to Shinichi, who was taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Ran to inform her I'll be coming home a little later than expected."

"Mouri Residence-,"

"It's me. Listen, I'm on a case right now. I should be home around 2."

"Oh, but I was hoping we could go out for lunch."

"We can go out for dinner,"

She sighed. "Ok,"

"I'll see you when I get back. Bye." He clicked off. He slid his phone into his pocket.

"Inspector!" Takagi shouted. MeGuere turned to him.

"Did you find something?"

"This woman, Sora Takahashi saw the suspect come to the sushi shop."

MeGuere turned to Sora. "Is this true?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, when it started to rain around 12'oclock, I walked over to close my window. What I saw was that man, enter the sushi shop and then exit just a few minutes later." She turned back to MeGuere, "The owner usually puts his specials up on the window about 12'oclock but he didn't this time. He never came out. So I had my niece go to check on him and she found him dead."

Takagi's phone rang. "Hello? Really? Ok, thank you." He clicked off. "Inspector forensics found that the victim was poisoned to death from formaldehyde. Some formaldehyde was found in the suspects garage." Takagi said.

MeGuere turned to Sanji. "Arrest him!" Sato slapped the handcuffs on him.

Shinichi sighed in relief.

"Yumi, could you come down to the station with us? We want to ask you a few questions." Takagi said. He turned to Sora. "You too, if you don't mind."

They nodded and followed him into the police car.

Shinichi sighed. "Thank god that's over."

He climbed into his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Shinichi opened the door. Ran was waiting for him at the table. He walked over and sat down next to her. He pulled her into an embrace.<p>

"Why so clingy?"

He snickered. "I can't hug you?"

"Yes you can." She laughed.

Kogoro walked in and shuddered. He hated to see them get 'comfortable.'

The two pulled away. "For lunch I made sandwiches."

"Ok," Shinichi said. He watched as she entered the kitchen. "Where do you want to go tonight?"

"I'm in the mood for Italian."

"Italian? That's a bit random, but all right."

"It's not that random is it?" Ran asked as she stepped back into the living room.

Shinichi snickered. "I guess not."

"So how was that case?" She asked, sitting down.

"Dumb. It was the most easiest and expected outcome ever. I wish the students were able to see it."

She snickered. "Well, at least it didn't last all night long.

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Wedding (Coming Soon…)


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11~!

_Part One: The Truth-Revealed_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Wedding**_

The day finally came. This was the day of the wedding.

Everything was decorated nicely and everyone was rushing around, getting ready.

Heiji stepped into the room that the men were getting ready in.

"Are ya ready fer this, Kudo?" Shinichi turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I can't believe my son is getting married!" Yukiko shouted as she entered the room. Shinichi sighed and turned to her.

"What're you doing in here?" Shinichi asked.

She pinched his cheek, "You're my son. I can see you if I want."

"Ok, ok." She put her hands down. He rubbed his cheek. "How's Ran doing?"

"She looks beautiful in the wedding dress." Yukiko said. She laughed, "But you can't see her yet. It causes bad luck…"

"You're right. If I see her before we meet at the altar, dead bodies will show up." He looked down. "I just hope everything goes according to plan. I don't want anything to screw this up."

Mimiko stepped into the room. "The ceremony will start in ten minutes. You should be at the altar in five."

Shinichi nodded and turned to mirror. He fixed his bowtie. Mimiko turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ran you look beautiful," Sonoko said as she looked at Ran. "I hope everything is as you pictured it."<p>

Ran blushed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's just about the way I pictured. I just hope a dead body doesn't show up."

"Me too."

"Don't we all?" Kazuha added with a laugh.

"I can't believe you are getting married." Sonoko said. Ran smiled and nodded.

"I know, this is all happening quickly. It seem just like yesterday this all started, him running off and Conan coming."

"You've been through a lot, but you pushed through and here you are," Sonoko said as she placed the wedding tiara and veil over Ran's head. "Look at yourself, you look like a princess."

Mimiko walked into the room.

"The ceremony will start in ten minutes. Guests are taking their seats now."

Ran nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Mimiko nodded and exited the room.

"In a few minutes you'll be walking down that altar." Kazuha said. Ran turned to herself in the mirror.

Kogoro stepped into the room.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Ran asked. Kogoro gave her a very weak smile, with tears in his eyes.

"No," he said.

"Dad, you're crying."

"There's just…something in my eyes."

She smiled and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I'm just not ready to see my little girl grow up and get married."

"Dad, I may not be a small child or little anymore but I will always be your daughter. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know." They pulled apart and he looked down at her. "I just…didn't think this day would come so quickly. I'm not ready to walk you down that aisle."

"Well you better prepare yourself, because in less than ten minutes the ceremony will start." Sonoko said looking at the clock.

Ran took a deep breath.

"You can do this dad. It's not like I'm going to never see you again."

He nodded slowly, "You're right."

"Well, the guys are all heading to the altar now, so we should get ready to walk down too." Yukiko said entering the room.

"How's Shinichi?"

"He's fine, he's a little worried that nothing will turn out the way you wanted it to, but it'll be fine."

Ran nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>"Son, stop playing with bowtie."<p>

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Shinichi said.

"Don't be. It'll go smoothly, just be patient with it." MeGuere said. Shinichi nodded.

"You're right. It'll be ok."

Everyone was now taking their seats. The Kudo family was on one side and the Mouri family was on the other. This was the first time the Shinichi and Ran had actually met or even seen each other's families.

The first to come down the aisle was Kazuha, followed my Eri and Yukiko together. After they were up to the front, Sonoko walked down the aisle. Behind her were Genta and Mitsuhiko, carrying the rings, and then Ai and Ayumi, tossing rose petals for the bride's path.

Shinichi's heart began racing once Ai and Ayumi reached the front.

Everyone stood up as the Wedding march started to play. Around the corner came Ran and Kogoro, linked together by their arms.

Ran was the only thing that Shinichi could focus on. She was beautiful in that long white gown. She looked like an angel.

When they finally reached the altar, Shinichi's heart skipped a few beats but calmed down.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

Ran turned to her father, "Dad…"

"I-I do."

"Thank you, you may be seated."

Nothing. He didn't move.

"Dad," Ran said. He looked down at her. Eri sighed.

"Kogoro!" She whispered loudly. He sighed and slowly let go.

As the pastor read through the book, Shinichi and Ran kept on smiling at each other.

Finally, after about several minutes, the pastor reached the most important part.

"Do you, Shinichi Kudo take Ran Mouri to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and love her always and take care of her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ran Mouri take Shinichi Kudo to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and love him always and take care of him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Is there anyone here who thinks these two should not get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Shinichi was relieved that Kogoro didn't shoot up and start venting.

"Congratulations," he closed the book, "You I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now…kiss the bride."

Shinichi and Ran smiled. Both of their hearts raced. He took her closer and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone clapped and cheered and cried.

The Wedding party followed the now married couple outside of the chapel for some pictures.

"We've waited so long for this." Shinichi said. Ran smiled.

"I know, I just can't believe we're finally married."

As the song was coming to an end, everyone started clinking their glasses.

"I think they want us to kiss."

Shinichi smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Attention! I would like to make a toast!" Heiji shouted clinking his glass to get everyone's attention. "Kudo and Mouri had had been through a lot in the past two years but they made it through and we are all glad they did. These two were made for each other."<p>

Ran and Shinichi blushed.

"I wish them lots of happiness in the years to come. I hope that the problems they face that they get through together. I also hope and pray that nothing bad comes their way." He held his glass higher into the air, "To the Kudos."

Everyone copied him and held their glasses in the toast.

"Thanks Hattori." Shinichi said. Heiji nodded and sat down.

"I hope nothing but happiness comes our way and nothing bad. So far, the wedding is going great."

"Yeah, no dead bodies had shown up." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We're going to have a good life ahead of us, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna have some minor things…everyone does."

"But maybe it's for the best rather than the worst." They leaned in for another kiss.

Dinner was perfect and the rest of the celebration went by perfectly. No one came up dead. There was nothing ruined.

* * *

><p>"Kazuha…you uh…" Heiji started to blush, "Wanna dance?"<p>

Kazuha blushed and nodded slowly.

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>Kogoro walked over to Ran and Shinichi as they danced. He cleared his throat and they turned to him.<p>

"Can I cut in?" He asked. Shinichi stepped away from Ran and nodded.

"Yes."

Kogoro took Ran by the hand and danced with her.

"Dad…"

"I know, I just want to tell you that I love you. I know I seem like an asshole sometimes. I don't think Kud—er—Shinichi is a bad guy, I just think you two are too young for this."

She looked at him in the eyes. "I love you too dad. Shinichi and I will make it through."

"I hope you do. You're my daughter and as your father, I will always be there for you. I'm not ready for you to leave and be on your own."

"We're leaving for two weeks and then we'll be back. We'll still live at the apartment for a while. Shinichi and I discussed it. We'll live at the apartment until we need more room, then we'll move in with his parents and then we'll eventually move out on our own. Don't worry dad, we'll stay in town."

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. She returned the hug, both shedding a tear.

* * *

><p>"This is awkward." Heiji said. Kazuha looked down with a slight blush.<p>

"I kinda like it…"

"M-me too." They continued dancing. He twirled her around. "C-can I…" he leaned further in and they lip-locked.

Sonoko was at the edge of the dance floor, grinning.

* * *

><p>Kogoro and Ran danced their way back to Shinichi. Kogoro took both of their hands and placed them in each other.<p>

"Be good to her." Kogoro said before walking off. Shinichi looked at Ran.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?"<p>

"Nothing." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Well, this was a fun night." Sonoko said. Ran snickered.<p>

"It was."

"Congratulations, Ran. I hope you enjoy my gift to you." Sonoko said with a wink. Ran blushed.

"Sonoko…" Ran said in a stern voice. Sonoko laughed.

"Don't worry…it's nothing too inappropriate."

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked as he walked over to Ran and Sonoko.

"Nothing…" Sonoko said. Shinichi sighed.

"Whatever. Anyways," he turned to Ran. "We should get going, our plane leaves in two hours." Ran nodded. She turned to Sonoko.

"Well, we'll see you when we return from Paris." Sonoko nodded and hugged her friend, tears coming down her face.

"See you…Ran."

"Have fun you two!" Kazuha shouted. Ran and Shinichi turned to Kazuha and Heiji as everyone was leaving and giving their last wishes to the newly wedded couple.

"The limo is waiting for you!" Yukiko shouted. Shinichi and Ran nodded.

The two stepped outside and entered the limo. They waved good-bye to everyone as the limo drove off.

* * *

><p>"There they go…" Sonoko said. Kazuha and Heiji nodded.<p>

"I can't wait to hear all about Paris." Kazuha said. Sonoko and her squealed together.

Heiji just smirked as the limo faded.

* * *

><p>Shinichi leaned back and sighed. Ran leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a long night but it was worth it.<p>

"Go on, fall asleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Shinichi said. Ran smiled.

"No, we can sleep on the plane."

He snickered.

"Shinichi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever been to Paris?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't been in France at all. I've been to probably most of Europe but never France. I haven't been to Spain either. I am glad that I eventually got to go to London. That was…the best experience ever."

She sighed. She forgave him…but all those memories just kept hurting her, as much as she wanted to forgive and forget she couldn't forget it.

~End of Chapter

Yeah, so this chapter was kind of…boring and ongoing in the sense it was a filler chapter. You made through the reading though! Congratulations! Anyway, next chapter will revolve around the Honeymoon and some cases that occurred there. Some surprises will come!

Next Chapter: The Honeymoon (Coming soon…)


	12. The Honeymoon

Chapter 12 is up~!

(NOTE: Even though they are in Paris and they SPEAK French….lets have them be fluent in English…because I don't want to look up French...and I don't know much Japanese either except for simple phrases…)

_Part One: The Truth-Revealed_

_**Chapter Twelve: The Honeymoon**_

"Paris is so beautiful!" Ran said aloud. They have just arrived at the international airport in Paris.

Shinichi snickered. "The most romantic city in the world, right?"

Ran turned to him and nodded. "Yes."

"Come on, we should…go find our hotel."

"Um, Shinichi…"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"That man over there is holding up a sign that says "Kudo."

Shinichi and Ran walked over to him.

"You two are the newlyweds, no?"

Shinichi and Ran nodded. "Yes." Shinichi answered.

The man nodded. "Come, I'm your limo driver. I will take you to your hotel."

They nodded and followed him out. All their bags were placed in the limo and they were taken to a very nice hotel.

"Thank you," they said to the chauffeur. The bellhops helped with their luggage and took it up to their room.

"Not a problem. When you want a ride, I will give you tour."

"We'll keep that in mind." Shinichi said. Ran walked into the lobby of the hotel. Shinichi turned and followed her.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

Shinichi nodded. "It's nice." Ran smiled and took out her camera. She started taking some pictures.

"Let's go check out our room." Ran said. Shinichi nodded and they walked over to the check-in desk.

"Welcome, you are the Kudos, right?"

"Yes."

"Your room is the penthouse suite on the 23rd floor. The restaurants and places covered with your stay are listed in this brochure."

Shinichi and Ran nodded as they were handed a pass card key.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

The two walked towards the elevator and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"When we get to the room, let's open our gifts." Shinichi said. Ran nodded.<p>

"This one is from your parents." Shinichi said as he handed the gift over.

She looked down at it and nodded. She opened up the box.

"It's a china set. There are a dozen plates and bowls, silverware and a dozen glasses."

Shinichi sat next to her.

"We'll need our own kitchen supplies." He reached for another box. "This one is from Hattori and Toyama."

"It's a candle holder. We can put our wedding picture in it. I also came with custom candles with our names on them."

Eventually they got through everyone's gifts. They were satisfied with everything.

They've received candles, fine china, some other kitchen supplies like pots and pans and an apron, blankets, and picture frames and a musical snow globe with a picture of them inside.

Ran and Shinichi stared at Sonoko's gift, still unopened.

"What do you think she got us?" Shinichi asked. Ran shrugged.

She reached for it and opened it. She pulled out an outfit and blushed. Shinichi's face turned red too.

He picked up the card that and read it. He blushed as he did.

"Sonoko apparently wants us to 'make it happen.' Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Ran blushed harder. "Shinichi…I think you and I both know what it means." Shinichi nodded slowly and turned to her.

"Yeah, but we don't have to do it now…"

"Right. Let's enjoy some sight-seeing. I'm getting kind of hungry too."

"All right," Shinichi stood up, pulling her along with him. "Let's go out to eat and then we'll go sight-seeing." She nodded and they raced to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"May I help you, monsieur?" The dinner host asked.<p>

"We should have reservation under, Kudo."

"Hold on one second," he quickly ran through the guest list for people at the restaurant. "Shinichi and Ran?"

"Yes,"

"A table will be open in a minute." Shinichi and Ran nodded and stepped aside.

"This is a cute restaurant." Ran said. Shinichi turned to her and snickered.

"I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Me too. I want this honeymoon to be crime free."

"You and I both."

As they were seated at their table, Shinichi caught a glimpse of a man who was possibly poisoning someone's food, with his luck.

"What is it Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"That man over there, I think he just poisoned someone's food."

"Shinichi, come now. You don't need to be paranoid about things." He looked down at his menu.

"You're right, it's probably all in my head."

Ran nodded and looked down at her menu.

The waiter walked away, giving them a few moments to think about what they want.

"Hmm, chicken cordon bleu, I've never actually had that before." Ran said. Shinichi looked at her.

"Go ahead, you can get anything on the menu."

"I don't want to get something too pricy."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok, if you say so." She looked back the menu.

After a few minutes the waiter took their order and they ate.

"Where do you want to go?" Shinichi asked, looking up from his plate. Ran looked up as she sat her glass down.

"I would love to see the Eifel Tower…"

Shinichi nodded. "Ok, we'll go."

"I hope you enjoyed your food," the waiter said as he walked over.

Shinichi looked up and nodded.

"Yes, it was great. Can we have the check?"

The waiter nodded. "Qui, sir. The check will be at the front."

Shinichi nodded and the two stood up.

"Since you are staying here at the hotel, this was included in the price of your stay."

"Oh, thank you."

"Have a great day." The host said. Shinichi and Ran nodded and exited the restaurant and hotel.

* * *

><p>Ran couldn't help but to be so enthusiastic about Paris. She took a picture of almost every building and fountain and car she saw.<p>

"Wow, it's so tall." Ran said. Shinichi turned to her.

"Do you want to go to the top?"

"Sure," she answered. She grabbed his hand and they climbed up as high as they could. They gasped at the site from the Eifel Tower. "Wow, it's beautiful." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Paris is beautiful." She nodded.

"Yeah, it is." She took out her camera took more pictures. After several moments of seeing Paris from tower they headed down.

"You're just an asshole!"

"Whoa, whoa, I am an asshole? What about you? You are nothing but a lying cheating whore."

"A whore? I don't sleep around, like your cheating ass."

"Come on, Ran." Shinichi said, trying to get her attention. She turned to him and followed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Do you want to go on a boat ride through the canals?" Shinichi asked. Ran smiled and nodded slowly. Shinichi didn't have the best brain for romance, but after being married, his romantic side came out of no where. "Come on,"

"Someone's falling from the tower!" Someone shouted. Shinichi and Ran turned around to see a man, falling. He hit the ground in a nasty position. Ran turned away from the sight. Shinichi ran over so he could see what was left of the body.

He quickly examined the body. He looked up, "Someone call the police,"

"The police?"

"This man was murdered…"

"M-murdered?"

"Philip! Phillip!" A woman shouted as she ran towards him.

Shinichi stood up and faced the woman.

"Do you know this man?"

She looked up with tears, "Yes, he is my brother. My name is Eloise."

"Excuse moi, the police will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you ma'am," he said.

"Bastard deserved to die…"

Shinichi turned to the man who had said that. He was the same man who was arguing with the woman.

"I take it that you knew him."

"Yes, I did."

"May I have your name and relationship to him?"

"I'm not giving my information to some kid…"

"Sir, I am a detective."

"Sure you are…"

"Shinichi, maybe you should let the police handle this…" Ran said. Shinichi turned to her.

He sighed. "But if they get a wrong lead, I am pitching in."

She sighed and nodded slowly, "Ok."

* * *

><p>"Police, step aside!" An officer said, coming through the crowd.<p>

"No way, you are the detective kid form Japan," another officer said. Shinichi smirked and nodded.

He offered his hand, "Kudo Shinichi,"

"Lambert Pierre. I am the police chief here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shinichi nodded and watched as the police put the caution tape up.

"Officer Lambert," an officer addressed as he walked over. "We have information on the victims and the possible suspects."

"Let's hear," Lambert said. He gestured Shinichi to follow. Shinichi nodded and walked along.

"The victim was, Blanc Philip. He was twenty-three years old and he worked as a waiter at one of the local bistros. His sister, Blanc Eloise, claims that he was threatened by one of the suspects."

"As my wife and I were walking down the tower, we witnessed those two arguing over an affair, or something like that." Shinichi said.

Lambert turned to the officer, "Morel, who are the suspects?"

Morel nodded and turned the page in his notepad.

"The suspects are as follows, Garcia Nicole, age 22. She is the heir to Gaston's Bistro, right down the road. She is popular amongst the young men, she once threatened to kill Philip when he refused to pay the price of the food. Next, we have Roux Josef, age 24. He is currently dating Nicole and claims that she was sleeping with the victim. He claims he is currently unemployed. The last suspect we have is, Dubois Joel, age 30. He's an attendant here at the tower. He says that the victim often came to the tower and threatened to kills Joel's best friend, who happens to be Josef."

"Ok, it seems they would all have motives."

Shinichi examined the towers rails to see which floor the victim fell from. He noticed markings from a rope, smeared on the railing.

_Rope burns on the railing…they certainly do match the ones on the victims wrist. _

He examined further. _So that's how the culprit did it! _He looked over the railing to look at the suspects. _Now, who did it? Wait a minute! The attendant…_

"_**Welcome to the Eiffel Tower! The second floor is off limits, due to some renovation, the third floor is still accessible. Enjoy." Joel said. **_

"_**Thank you!" Ran shouted with excitement, dragging Shinichi by the hand. **_

_That's it! _

He smirked _Oh how I will actually miss those days when I put Kogoro to sleep…_

"Officer Lambert, I have found out the culprit and the plans."

"You have? Already? You work fast, don't you?"

"Yes, can we all meet on the second floor?" Lambert nodded and went to gather everyone.

"Well, "Mr. Detective," go on and tell us who the culprit is." Josef said, impatiently.

"First off, when the victim fell off the tower, he was already dead."

"What?" Eloise asked.

"Is that true?" Lambert asked. Officer Morel nodded.

"Yes, it was confirmed that the victim had been dead for at least two hours before the fall."

"Cause of death?"

"Death by breathing toxic fumes from cleaning supplies," Morel answered. He looked down at his notepad. "He was tied up by ropes for at least 45 minutes, long enough for rope burns to appear."

"So tell us, who is the murderer?"

"The murderer is…the attendant, Dubois Joel. He is the only one who could've known about it. Of course the second floor was done for renovation, but it wasn't so harmful to actually go to that level, unless there was something there that wasn't meant to be seen." Shinichi turned to the police, "if the level was really under renovation, there would have been signs up and it would have been entirely blocked off. It wasn't. There was a curtain and a few boxes."

After showing everyone how it was possible for the body to drop, the police had confirmed that Joel was the culprit. Officers had asked around to see if anyone knew of suspicious behavior and a local store clerk, claimed that Joel had bought a rope, a curtain, some tape and some cleaning supplies with high toxicity.

"Well that kind of ruined the mood of today." Ran said. Shinichi turned to her as they walked back to the hotel.

"Look, Ran, I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned to him. "I know." She looked down and sighed. "It's just…" she looked back up, "I wanted the honeymoon to be case free but," she turned away, "You keep butting into these things. We could have left it alone." She turned back to him.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, "I know. I promise no more cases. If a murder happens…I'll let the police handle it alone."

She sighed and smiled. "Thank you."

"When we get back, where do you want to live?" Shinichi asked. Ran turned to him as she prepared for bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we going back to the apartment? Or do you want to live with my parents?"

"Well, we can live at the apartment for a little while longer, right?" Ran asked as she climbed into the bed.

"I suppose."

"It'll only be for awhile longer, and then we can move in with your parents."

Shinichi nodded in agreement. Ran smiled and cuddled up with him. He looked down at her and kissed her softly.

"This will be interesting…"

"Yes it will."

"Good night, Ran." Shinichi reached up to turn off the light.

"Good night, Shinichi…"

"Oi! What are you doing?"

She laughed and continued doing it.

"R-Ran…"

"Shut up and enjoy it…"

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: First Fight (Coming Soon…) Next chapter will probably be a short one…


	13. First Fight

Chapter 13~!

_Part One: The Truth-Revealed_

_**Chapter Thirteen: First Fight **_

"Good morning, dad." Ran said as she stepped out of the bedroom.

He looked up, eyes tired looking. "Good morning…"

She walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the three of them.

"Your husband," he cringed at the word but continued, "still asleep?"

"No, he's getting dressed right now."

Kogoro cringed again. Not much sleep has been taken place, for anyone. Shinichi stepped out of the bedroom.

Kogoro glared at him as he walked over and sat down at the table.

Shinichi felt awkward about this, but he tried his best to ignore it. He looked down and tried not to let the glare bother him. When he picked his head back up, Kogoro was still staring.

"Kogoro, what is the problem?" He finally asked.

"I blame you…"

"For what, exactly?"

"For my lack of sleep…"

Shinichi blushed slightly. "Look, it's not my fault. Your daughter is in there too."

Kogoro turned away in anger. Shinichi sighed and looked down, waiting patiently for his beloved wife to come out of the kitchen with breakfast.

Ran exited the kitchen and entered the living room with some rice balls.

She sat down next to Shinichi. "I have to go shopping today…"

"Ok, when are we leaving?"

"No. You're staying here."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because," she turned to him with look she had never game him before. He gulped. "You two need to get a long." She began eating without another word.

After an hour, Ran was getting ready to go.

"Come on Ran, I try. It's your father who won't."

"Shinichi, just…just get along, please. That is all I ask."

He sighed and turned away. "I'll try to get along."

Ran smiled and kissed him.

"I won't be too long, I promise."

He watched her as she exited the apartment.

For a few seconds, Kogoro and Shinichi stared at each other in silence.

_This is going to be fun…_

"We've got nothing in common…"

"I know. I don't know why she wants us to hang out…"

It was another awkward silence.

Kogoro made use of it and turned on the TV.

An hour went by and they hadn't made any contact.

Ran walked in through the door.

"Hello! Can someone help with the groceries?"

The two ignored her. Both of them were too amazed with the show on TV.

Ran groaned and stormed her way through. She set the groceries in the kitchen and stepped back out. She reached for the remote and tuned off the TV.

"You two are hopeless!"

Shinichi and Kogoro both turned to her.

"Really, all I asked was for you to get along. You could have made some kind of conversation, whether it was small talk or not. When I came home, both of your eyes were glued to the TV."

"But, Ran we-,"

"Enough!" She stormed back into the kitchen. Shinichi tried to follow but she screamed at him.

He sat back down with a sigh.

"Look what you did." Kogoro said.

Shinichi groaned. "It's your fault too." He sighed and stood up. "I'm going out."

"No, you're not, Shinichi!" Ran shouted. She stepped out of the kitchen, mad as hell. "You are going to learn to get along with my dad."

"Ran, I try. You're being really-,"

"Being really what?"

"Annoying and unreasonable. I can't make him get along with me."

"Yes, you can." She turned to her father. "You're not off the hook either, be nice to him, dad. Why don't you to try getting along by finding something in common. I know! You both are detectives, why don't you discuss that?"

"But he sucks at it."

"Shinichi!"

"What?"

"I give up!" She stormed back into the kitchen.

Shinichi sighed. He better not piss her off anymore or he'd get kicked out of the bedroom that night.

He sat down in silence.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because…"

"That's not a real reason, Kogoro."

"I just…you took her from me."

"I didn't take your daughter away from you, I married her. She didn't go anywhere. I would do anything to make her happy and I think we should work on getting a long. What things do you like?"

"Beer…horse races…YOKO!"

Shinichi sighed. "So basically, getting drunk, gambling your money and a pop star you can only get in your dreams?"

"Why you!" Kogoro threw himself across the table, tackling Shinichi.

"Ah! What the hell?"

Ran then stepped out. She watched the two.

"You better be wrestling…"

They both looked up at her.

"Y-yes. We were…wrestling." Kogoro said. Shinichi turned to him. Kogoro gestured him to go along.

Shinichi nodded and turned back to Ran.

"Yes, wrestling."

"I didn't know you like that."

"Well…it was something to help us get along…"

Ran smiled and sat down at the table. Shinichi crawled over to her and sat next to her.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I think you and my dad should spend the day together."

"Come on! We were just wrestling."

Ran glared at him. "Please. Save the act. I know you weren't really wrestling. My dad got offended by what you said and attacked you."

Shinichi sank down.

Ran sighed. "Why don't you two talk a walk of something? Go to the park, talk about…something…books…TV…anything."

"But, Ran-,"

She set her finger over his lips. "If you do it…I'll…" she whispered in his ear, making him blush.

He stood up and turned to Kogoro.

"Want to go to the park and play some soccer or something?"

"I don't like soccer…"

"Do you want to go play catch or something? I'm not a big fan of it, but it's something we can do…"

Kogoro sighed and gave up.

"Fine, lets go play catch…"

Shinichi nodded and they headed out.

"This isn't so bad." Shinichi said. Kogoro shook his head.

"No, not at all. It's kind of fun…"

"Fun? You used the term fun…and you're in the park with…me."

Kogoro sighed. "Kud—er—Shinichi, I don't think you're a bad person. I just…I wasn't ready for my daughter to fall in love and get married so soon."

Shinichi looked down. "I love her. I will do anything to ensure her happiness. If I could get the world for her…I would."

"She'll probably not let you buy her love."

"I know…but I'm there for her. If she wants something…I'll get it for her."

"You'll…spoil her?"

"Not spoil…but once in awhile it wouldn't hurt…right?"

"You know nothing about women, do you?"

"I know enough. And you're really one to be talking about women."

Just then a group of young women ran by, causing Kogoro and Shinichi to stare.

"You're married you know…" Kogoro said. Shinichi turned to him.

"So are you…you never divorced, remember? Even if you two are separated...you still shouldn't stare at other women. I know you still love Eri."

Kogoro turned away.

"Maybe we should head back."

Shinichi snickered and nodded. "Yeah…"

"How'd it go?" Ran asked. Shinichi looked at her.

"It was…ok."

"Just ok?" She asked. She sighed. "You got along though…right?"

"Yes, Ran. We got along. We played some catch and we talked for awhile."

"That's good."

"What's for lunch?" Kogoro asked. Ran sighed.

"I'll make sandwiches…."

"You know what?" Shinichi asked. Ran looked up at him as they settled in bed.

"What?"

"I think we had our first fight earlier today…"

"You'd call that a fight? It was barely anything…but I supposed it was. Only the rest of our fights would be like that…small with nothing to bad to jeopardize our marriage."

Shinichi nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe they will…"

"Good night, Shinichi."

"Good night, Ran."

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Christmas (Coming soon…) Yes, I know it's almost summer…


	14. Christmas

Chapter 14 is up~!

_Part One: The Truth- Revealed_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Christmas **_

Shinichi sighed and sat up from the bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and his sleeping wife. The weather was getting colder as mid-December approached. In just a week or two it would be Christmas.

He lay back down and looked at Ran. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, almost dead like.

He leaned in and kissed her before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi," Ran said softly. She shook him gently. He opened up his eyes and stared at her. He groaned and turned on his side, away from her. "Hey, wake up."<p>

"Five more minutes…"

She groaned and pulled the pillow out form under his head.

"Oi! Why did you just do that?"

She snickered. "Come on, wake up."

"Why…"

"Because…it's almost noon."

He groaned and grabbed the pillow from her side.

"So what…"

"No, wake up, Shinichi." He sat up and stared at her.

"Ok, ok. I'm up."

"I'm gonna do last minute Christmas shopping, ok? I won't be back until later on."

"Why'd you wake me up for that?"

"Because, if I wasn't here when you woke up, you'd probably have a cow…"

He groaned and climbed out of bed.

"You're probably going to have to get your own lunch. I'll be back in time for dinner, since everything will probably close after evening."

"Ok, I'll probably go out and get something for you."

She smiled. "Shinichi, you don't have to."

"I want to." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Now, go on. I'll see you later."

She nodded and turned to head out the door.

He sighed and got dressed. His phone began ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Oi, Hattori, what is it?"

"I can't call to say hi?" He snickered over the phone.

"Well, it's been awhile…"

"Exactly. Anyways, what are you doing for New Years?"

"New Years? I don't know…my parents will probably have a party or something. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if ya wanted to hang out."

"I can talk to Ran about it later. I don't see why not."

"I'm proposing to her that night."

"You've been together for eight months."

"So? I think we're ready to move to the next level."

"Ok,"

"And I would like it if ya were there for me."

"Sure…that's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Kudo."

"No problem, Hattori."

"I'll let ya go now. I still need to decide on a ring."

"Ok, see you then."

"Later, bye."

They clicked off.

Shinichi stepped out of the bedroom.

Kogoro was watching Yoko Okino on TV.

"Did you hear about Ran? She's not going to be here for lunch." Shinichi said. Kogoro turned to him.

"I know."

"Want to order out?"

"I don't care…"

Shinichi sighed. Kogoro was impossible most of the time.

He sighed and decided to go and visit Agasa, considering he hasn't seen him in awhile.

* * *

><p>"So, how have you been?" Ai asked. Shinichi turned to her as she placed the tea down on the table.<p>

"I've been good. Ran and I are doing great."

"That's good. What are your plans for Christmas and New Years?"

"Well, my parents are throwing a party; did you guys get an invite?"

"Yeah, I believe your mom came over last week to inform us that we were invited for Christmas."

"That's good…I think you should start spending Christmas with others. It's no fun being alone. You know, you're always welcome to hang out with us." Shinichi said. Ai smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun. That means a lot."

Agasa stepped into the living room.

"Oh, Shinichi, your parents told us that you and Ran have something to share with us…"

Shinichi turned to him and smiled slightly. "Yeah, we do. We'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok," Agasa said. He sat down and sipped some tea. "Where is Ran?"

"She went last minute Christmas shopping…"

"You didn't go?"

"Nah, I already got everyone a gift…"

Ai stood. "Are you hungry? I am making some curry."

"Sure, thank you." Shinichi said. He leaned back into the couch. "So, how are the Detective Boys?"

"Oh, they've been doing great. They were kind of hoping that you could come back."

Shinichi snickered. "I sure do miss those days."

"I heard you got a job…"

"Yeah, I actually am an official detective. I even have a badge." He pulled out the badge from his pocket to show him. "I carry it around with me…just in case."

"Good for you, Shinichi. You're living your dream."

"I couldn't ask for a better life, doc. everything is going great. I am married to the most beautiful woman I know. I have a great job and…" he stopped before he finished.

"And?" Agasa asked curiously.

Shinichi turned away. "It's nothing…"

"What?"

Shinichi sighed and looked back at Agasa.

"You'll hear all about it tomorrow."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ran-neechan!"<p>

She turned and looked down at the children.

"Hi there, kids. How are you?"

"We're good! What brings Ran-neechan to the mall?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm…doing some last minute Christmas shopping."

"How's Con—Shinichi-niichan doing?" Mitsuhiko asked, getting used to the name.

"He's doing great. He's officially a detective at the Police Department."

"Really? With a real badge and everything?" They all asked in enthusiasm.

She was amused by their reactions. "Yes, with a real badge."

"Do you think he can give us a tour?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, do you think he could?" Mitsuhiko added.

Ran snickered. "You could ask him…he is probably at professor Agasa's house or at the apartment…knows him though, he's at Agasa's house."

"Ok, that's Ran-neechan! See you some other time!"

"See you, and be careful!" Ran watched as they ran off.

* * *

><p>"You seem to know what you are doing." Ai said.<p>

Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, life is good. In the beginning it was bad, like me shrinking and living that lie. When Ran found out she was pregnant and us losing Emi…everything turned out better in the end. Although it would've been wonderful Christmas with Emi here…it's still going to be good."

"We're just glad the both of you made it through."

"Thanks, if it weren't for our family and friends…who knows where we'd be."

A knock at the door came out of nowhere.

Agasa looked at the clock. "That's probably the kids right now…"

Shinichi looked up as Agasa walked to the door.

"Come in."

"Thanks, professor!" The three came running in.

"Hi there, Shinichi-niichan!"

"Hi, guys. What's up?"

"We miss you! You should come to our meetings!"

"I'll try; just let me know when the next meeting is." He laughed. He did enjoy seeing the kids. "I saw you kids on the news, you guys helped with the robbery case back in October. Ran and I were in America, so I was unable to do a thing."

"We saw Ran-neechan at the mall today."

"She's doing some Christmas shopping…hey, you wouldn't have happened to see what she got, have you?"

"Shinichi, you're always snooping around…"

"I can't help it…" He looked down at his watch. "And I should get going before the jewelry stores close."

"Aww. Ok. It was nice seeing you, Shinichi-niichan!"

"I'll see you some other time, ok? I promise. And maybe next time I'll give you a tour."

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>The time was 7:00PM. All the stores were closing about this time.<p>

Shinichi had just stepped out of the jewelry store with a necklace for his wife. He'd give her anything and everything.

"No to get back home and,"

His cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket. He sighed and looked at the ID.

"Oi, what is it?"

"Kudo, we need you at 21st street."

He sighed. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." He clicked off and called Ran.

"Shinichi? Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall, but I'm afraid I won't be home soon. I just got a call."

"A case?"

"I'm assuming so. I did hear sirens early."

Ran sighed. "Ok, see you when you get home."

"Maybe…don't stay up for me though, ok?"

"Alright, dinner will be in the fridge."

"Ok, thanks dear. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Shinichi stepped into the apartment. It was 1:00AM. He quietly entered the room he shared with his wife. He took off his clothes and put on some pajamas.<p>

She lifted her head. "Shinichi?"

"Shhhh," he shushed. He climbed into bed with her. "It's 1:00, go back to sleep."

"Did you eat?"

"I'm too tried to eat."

She sighed. "You are troublesome."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He set one hand on her stomach.

"It's officially the end of your first trimester…"

"I know…I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow and tell them."

"By the way, do you want your Christmas present now?"

She turned to him. "Now?"

"Why not? I mean, not all of your gifts, but maybe just one…"

"Ok,"

He slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the desk. He grabbed the box off of it and handed it to her.

She opened the box and gasped. "Shinichi, it's beautiful." He smiled at her reaction. She looked back down at the necklace, "You put our wedding picture in it…"

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought you'd want it."

They kissed and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys, Merry Christmas!" Yukiko welcomed everyone into the house.<p>

"Merry Christmas, mom." Shinichi said giving his mom a hug.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're great." Ran answered in excitement. She set her coat on the coat rack. "I'm starving…"

Yukiko snickered. "The food is all setup over there." Ran nodded and walked over to the buffet table.

Yukiko turned to Shinichi, "What's with her?"

Shinichi smiled. "We'll tell you later when everyone gets here."

"Ok…"

Shinichi followed Ran over to the buffet table. Kogoro had come with Shinichi and Ran. They were all waiting on Agasa, Ai and Eri to get there. It wasn't really much of a party but a small family/friend get-together.

"Everyone's going to flip, you know that right?"

"Of course, but they'll be excited too. This would be their second grandchild."

Shinichi turned to her and set a hand over hers.

"This would've been Emi's first Christmas."

"I really wish she was here…"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know…" He pulled out small box and handed it to Ran, "Here."

"What is it?"

"Just open it…"

She looked down and opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. She opened up the charm locket to reveal the family picture that they took the day Emi was born. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

She kissed him as a response.

"Thank you…"

He hugged her tight. "Merry Christmas, Ran. I love you with all my heart."

She wiped her tears as the rest of the quests arrived. The two stood up. As everyone entered the living room.

"Everyone, we have some news." Shinichi said.

They two smiled and held hands.

"We're having a baby…"

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Yukiko shouted. Everyone got up and congratulated them.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Shinichi said.

~End of Chapter and Part One

Next Chapter: Part Two, Chapter Fifteen: The Decision (Coming Soon…) *Implication of TWO years passing…*


	15. The Decision

Chapter 15~!

_Part Two- The Return: Two Years Later_

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Decision**_

Shinichi was sitting in the newly furnished library of his own. He was so thrilled that he and Ran, along with their son of two years now, finally moved into a house of their own. He leaned back and looked around. This was great.

"Shinichi?" He turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, dear?" He responded. She walked closer.

"We need to talk…about Conan." She sat down.

"What about him?"

"The events that had happened…"

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to let him know about it? It's in the past it's done. It doesn't need to be brought up."

"I know…but should we tell him about his sister?"

He looked down. "I…don't know."

"Neither do I. I think it'll be the right thing to tell him, but we should do it now, while he's young, otherwise, he might be mad."

"You're right…but how do we tell him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mommy." Conan's voice came through the monitor.

"I'll be right back." Ran said as she stood up and walked out the door.

Shinichi leaned back into the chair with a sigh.

_It's not like the situation will come up again…right? _

He pulled out the drawer where he kept some things and he pulled out the picture of Emi and Ran and himself.

He smiled weakly. The frame around it said, "In loving Memory."

"Emi, you would've been three years old…" he said softly to the picture. He heard Ran walking back towards the library. He closed the drawer and set the picture on the desk.

Ran stepped in cradling Conan on her hip.

"Hi, Conan. Did you have a nice nap?" Shinichi asked. Conan smiled and nodded slowly.

Ran stepped closer and sat in the chair that was in front of Shinichi's desk.

Shinichi stood up and sat on the arm of it. He held the picture out to Conan. The toddler didn't know what was going on.

"Conan, this is your sister, Emi."

Conan looked up at his father and then back to the picture. He giggled a bit.

"Where she?"

"She's…" Shinichi took a deep breath and looked at his son in the eyes. "Emi is in heaven."

"Why?"

Ran started to tear up. Shinichi wrapped his arm around her as he shed a tear.

"She was…sick."

Conan looked up at his parents, sensing that they were upset caused him to wail in tears.

"Shhh. There, there Conan. It's ok. Don't cry." Ran said, cradling him in her arms. Shinichi hugged them both.

"But you are our little miracle and we are happy you are here." Shinichi said, kissing him on the forehead.

Ran looked up and smiled at Shinichi as Conan started to calm down.

"I think we made the right choice…"

He nodded and kissed her on the lips.

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Kidnapped (Yes, I know this chapter was short…oh well.) Sorry for the long update, btw!


	16. Kidnapped

Chapter 16~!

_Part Two- The Return: Two Years Later_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Kidnapped**_

Ran and Shinichi were enjoying some time alone together as Conan was just put down to bed. They lay on the bed, cuddled up and exchanging kisses from one another.

"I think we should take a trip to Osaka and visit Heiji and Kazuha."

As he kissed her, he looked at her, each word beginning and ending with lips touching.

"Sure thing, we'll go tomorrow." He kissed her down her neck. It's been awhile since they actually have had their alone time. Since Conan, the only alone time they had was when Conan asleep at night, but both parents were extremely tired at the time.

He wanted this for so long. He was acting like he was somewhat jealous of Conan that he got to snuggle up with Ran and cling to her breasts.

Ran titled her head back and let a low moan. Shinichi smirked against her skin. At least they didn't have any more interruptions, no work, nothing.

As he began to slide her top off, the phone rang. He pulled away, slightly annoyed and angered.

"What now?"

Ran sighed and fixed her shirt.

Shinichi reached for the phone.

"Mushi-mushi."

"Kudo! Something had happened. We need you here, at the Mouri Detective Agency."

"Oh my god. Is everything ok? I mean, is Kogoro-san fine?"

"Shinichi?" Ran asked getting worried. He turned to her.

"Ran, get Conan ready." She nodded and quickly changed her close. She left the room. "I'm on my way."

"See you there."

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"The place was trashed. They must've been looking for something." MeGuere said. Shinichi turned around to see Ran talking with her father. "As you can see, the place was ransacked."

"Yeah, I can see that." Shinichi said.

"We're trying to find clues to who done this."

"It was a set-up, most likely. Someone was looking for someone or something."

"You think it was the syndicate, don't you?" MeGuere asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Don't forget that not all of them turned up dead…"

"I know. Did you happen to tell Ran about that?"

"No, I didn't tell her that a few members escaped…I didn't want to frighten her."

"You have to tell her. And I'm putting you on the case."

He nodded and turned to Ran and Conan. He calmly walked over to them.

"Ran I have to tell you something." She nodded and handed Conan to Kogoro.

"What is it?" She asked as they walked away from everyone.

"Remember when we took down the organization?" She sighed and nodded.

"How can I not? I could've lost you."

He smirked slightly, "Well, not everyone in the organization was announced dead…there were three who got away."

"What? Shinichi, you don't think it was…them who did this, do you?"

He nodded slowly. She looked down, with small tears.

"Yes."

"Shinichi!" She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "What do we do? Does this mean they are searching for you?"

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her in protection and comfort. "Probably, but listen, I won't let anyone hurt you or Conan." She looked at him in the eyes. He kissed her. "I promise. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

She smiled lightly. They walked back to everyone.

"So, I'm all right, I just need a place to stay until further notice." Kogoro said.

"You could stay with us." Ran suggested. Shinichi turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Kogoro turned to Ran.

"Ran, thanks. I won't be too much."

Ran smiled. "You can stay as long you want." Ran said. She turned to the car, "Come on…"

"I'll be there in a second." Shinichi said. He walked over to MeGuere. "We're going to head home now. I'll inform the professor and Haibara."

MeGuere nodded. "Ok, inform me when you do and if you find a lead."

Shinichi nodded and headed towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Did you happen to see anyone enter?" He asked as he climbed into the car.<p>

"No, I didn't. I woke up, after hearing someone leave. When I walked into the agency, no one was there, it was destroyed."

"That's good that you're safe." Ran said. Kogoro nodded. Shinichi looked in the rearview mirror at Conan and then to Kogoro.

"We have just renovated the guest room."

"Thanks, Ku—Shinichi."

Shinichi bowed his head.

"Sure thing."

By the time they got home, Conan had fallen asleep.

"I'll get Conan, you two go on ahead." Shinichi said. Ran nodded and led her father into the house. Shinichi reached in and pulled Conan.

Conan opened his eyes slightly and made a fuss.

"Conan, calm down, you'll go right back to sleep…" Shinichi sighed as he carried the screaming toddler into the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming back to bed, Shinichi?"<p>

"In just a minute. I'm going to call Haibara."

"Is late…"

"It'll be just a minute." He stepped into the library and closed the door behind him. He dialed Agasa's number.

It rang. There was no answer.

"Come on…" he said to himself.

"Mushi-mushi," a tired elderly voice answered.

"Hakase, I'm sorry to wake you."

"You do know what time it is, right?"

"I am aware that it is 4AM, I wanted to let you know that something has happened."

"What is it, Shinichi?"

"Kogoro's Agency was ransacked."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's alright. Right now he is with us just for awhile. Also, I have a feeling it may link to the Black Organization."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if they were just trying to target Kogoro alone and that they tracked us down or if it was just something that happened. I'm the only one that they would have a reason to target…I mean, I did expose them…" He coughed and sat down in his chair, "And they waited to attack after two years because it wouldn't be smart for them to emerge as soon as they disappeared but they are getting anxious about it…why didn't they wait longer?"

"Shinichi? What if they are waiting for you to come out and challenge them?"

"That could be their intention, by attacking those close to me. I just pray that nothing else happens." He opened up his drawers to reveal some cameras. "I will set up security cameras around my house tomorrow, just to watch over everything."

"Why not just an alarm?"

"Have you forgotten? These guys aren't that stupid…the oaf, maybe, but the other two…I doubt it. They'd be able to crack the system."

"They can do the same with cameras."

"Yes, but for some reason, I have a strong feeling about this…"

"Ok, if you say so. Would you need any help setting them up?"

Shinichi yawned, stood up and stretched. "Nah, I can do it myself."

"Alright, well, I'm going back to bed. I'll let Ai-kun know in the morning and then we'll do some research."

"Thanks, hakase."

"No problem. Good night." He clicked off.

Shinichi clicked off his phone and went upstairs to check up on Conan.

He smiled at the sleeping toddler and then closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, why don't you take a break?" Ran asked. He had been working all that morning setting up tiny cameras all around the house. There were at least two in every room and occasionally three.<p>

He looked down at her from the step latter he had been standing on.

"Almost…done." He clicked the button to turn it on. "I'm going back into the library, to the monitors."

"Were the cameras really necessary?" She asked as he stepped down.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, I don't trust the fact that they may be out there still and that they might target us."

"What if they crack the codes or something?"

"I feel safer with the cameras for some reason. Don't worry." He put the latter into the storage closet and headed into the library, followed by Ran.

"All these monitors are cameras somewhere in the house?" Ran asked. Shinichi nodded and turned them on.

"There's the kitchen, living room, the library, basement, entertainment room, hallway upstairs, corridor from kitchen to stairs, Conan's room, our room, guest rooms, garage dinning room and then outside front and back yards."

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked as she checked the time.

"What do you want?"

"I'll make chicken teriyaki and rice with carrots and beans and broccoli."

"Ok," he said as he sat down at his desk. Kogoro then stepped into the library, carrying Conan.

"Take him…" he said as he placed Conan into his mother's arms.

"Can't keep up with him?" Shinichi asked with a laugh. Kogoro sighed.

"He's fast and full of energy. I'm done."

Ran looked at Conan. "Come on, lets go make lunch." She walked out, cradling Conan on her hip.

Kogoro turned to Shinichi, "That kids going to be bright."

Shinichi smiled. "Yeah, he is. He already knows how to speak, in complete sentences. He can even count to 100."

"I heard from Ran. Are you going to send him to pre-school or something?"

"Not soon…but he might go in a year ahead of time. Ran and I still need to discuss it. We really don't him to be one of those special students that is way above his grade level. We want him to have friends his own age."

"You two are doing a great job. I'll be honest, I didn't think you'd be a parent type of person…heck, I didn't think I was. I've raised a good kid and your parents have a raised a great kid too."

"Thanks." Shinichi said with a smile. He looked back at Kogoro.

"And the both of you are making great parents. Just watch your cockiness; you don't want your son to get that from you."

"I know, ran reminds me every day." He stood up and they walked out.

*Ring, ring*

Shinichi reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kudo-kun, is it true?"

"Yes, I need to go back and investigate."

"Be honest, do you think it's them?"

"I do actually," he moved from the living back into the library to speak in peace. "It has them written all over them, I swear."

"What if we're targeted? Do you think we'll be all right?"

"Calm down, Haibara. We'll be fine. I'm on the case. But, in case they happen to show up at hakase's house, I can install some cameras or something so if they break in…at least we'll have evidence of them."

"They can crack the code. Don't forget that the smartest of them were the ones to escape."

"Listen, I don't know why but I trust cameras right now. I just hooked spy cameras all over the place."

"You're paranoid about this…aren't you?"

"I'm doing everything I can to protect Ran and myself along with Conan and Kogoro."

"What about Mouri's mother? And what about your own parents and do you think they'll target the children?"

"I don't know. I need to know their intention. From what it seems like, the place was trashed. I think they were looking for something...maybe to everyone's current whereabouts."

"What about Hattori-kun and Toyama-san?"

"I'll probably ask Hattori to help out…since he's technically involved."

"I am currently searching for signs of them. They could end up rebuilding the organization…taking in people who want to take revenge on people."

"Oi, meet me at the Mouri Detective Agency. We should be able to find answers."

"I'll meet you there." She hung up. Shinichi sighed. He stepped out of the library.

"Ran, I'm going back to the agency."

"Why?"

"MeGuere put me on the case, remember? I need to see if there are any clues left behind."

Ran sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen for a second.

"Please be careful." She kissed him. He kissed her back, smiling under the kiss.

"I will. Don't worry, I'll be back later."

"Shinichi, I want to help you out too. I'm involved." Shinichi nodded.

"Sure thing." He turned back to Ran. "Be careful. If you see or hear anything suspicious, call hakase or my parents. Don't go for the police. And when you call them…use this code." He slipped a piece of paper in her hands. "But don't tell or show anyone the paper." She nodded slowly.

"How would they know?"

"It's something we came up with years ago."

"O-ok."

They all walked back into the kitchen. Conan looked up from his high chair and squealed.

"I'm hungry!"

"Ok, ok. Here's your food." Ran said.

"Save some leftovers, we'll eat when we get back."

She sighed and nodded slowly. "Ok. Do you want me to put in a bento?"

"Nah."

"Yes, please." Kogoro said. Ran nodded and did so.

* * *

><p>For an hour, they searched for clues. Nothing came up. Kogoro sighed and groaned. The place was a mess.<p>

"Until we find clues, this place might be considered a trap and will remain unsafe to Kogoro." Shinichi said. Ai nodded slowly.

"You're right, Kudo-kun, but we've been searching for an hour." Ai said. She folded her arms and leaned against the file cabinet as Shinichi looked through. "If it was the organization, they were probably looking for you, meaning they could be attack those you love to lure you out or they could be looking for you. You exposed them. They're not stupid. They'll continue with threats and more until you take them down, permanently."

Shinichi looked at her and nodded slowly. He turned to Kogoro.

"Kogoro, why don't you check around upstairs? Get some more of your things, just anything of value to you, pictures and clothes."

Kogoro nodded and headed upstairs. Shinichi pulled open a drawer and pulled out a file. Inside was a bug, a microphone. He paused.

"Kudo-kun, what is that?" Ai asked. Shinichi put his finger to his mouth, gesturing her to be quiet. He placed it on the desk and smashed it with a book. He made sure that it was smashed to pieces by hitting it over and over again.

"It was a bug," he said softly. He turned to Ai. "There could be more. Quietly search around and don't mention anything else." He walked over to her whispered a word. He pulled away. "Say that when you find a bug." She nodded and they overlooked everything.

Kogoro entered the agency with two boxes of his belongings.

"I'm going to put this in your car." Shinichi nodded slowly.

"Be careful, Kogoro. We found some bugs."

"What do you mean?" Kogoro asked. Shinichi walked over to him.

"I mean they bugged the agency. They were probably listening to us and they could still be lurking around here, somewhere. Just be careful." Kogoro nodded.

"I'm wearing a bullet proof vest; I'm not that much of an idiot, Shinichi. Ever since that day two years ago, I have always walked with precautions."

Shinichi nodded with a slight smirk.

"That's good to hear."

Kogoro turned and headed down to the car. Thankfully, it was safe the whole time.

Because it has been quiet from anything, Shinichi got a little more suspicious and aware of his surroundings.

By the evening, they have recovered at least five bugs and nothing else. Shinichi was convinced that they have been listening for them to return. They must've been near them in order to do this. He had expected someone to be across the street, ready to shoot across to the agency at Kogoro or Ai.

Shinichi was startled slightly when his phone vibrated. He reached down and answered it.

"Ran, what is it?"

"When are you coming home? I have dinner ready."

"We'll be home soon, I promise, we're actually on our way."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Ok, I love you, bye." He clicked off and turned to Ai and Kogoro. "We should go now. If we have to we'll come back tomorrow." They both nodded and followed Shinichi out.

Ai looked around, with the look she carried when she sensed the organization.

Shinichi looked down at her. "What is it?"

"It's…I don't know. I can't help but to sense their presence. It could be my imagination."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Ai nodded and climbed in. Shinichi took a quick glance around before climbing into the car.

As he drove he kept glancing in the rearview mirror in suspicion that someone was following behind. Luckily it was all in his head.

He was relieved when he dropped Haibara off that they were alone and the hakase was safe, as were his parents.

* * *

><p>He pulled up in his driveway, looking around to make sure no one had followed them.<p>

Kogoro grabbed his stuff and they headed inside.

"What's all that stuff?" Ran asked.

"Pictures and clothes." Kogoro answered. Shinichi looked at his wife.

"It's best for him to live here for awhile, until we find who ever had done that to the agency, be it the organization or not, they wanted something. There's no doubt about it that they'll go back."

"Shinichi, what if they come after us?"

"Don't worry, Ran. I'll protect you and Conan." He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's for dinner?" Kogoro asked. Ran turned to him and they headed into the kitchen.

"I made ramen."

"Damn you make nothing special?" Kogoro asked.

"Dad, just because you're living with us for awhile doesn't mean I'm going to make a special dinner just for your liking. Shinichi never complains." She walked over and sat down at the table, next to Conan's high chair.

"That's right, I enjoy having a home-cooked meal by Ran. It tastes even better than it did before we were married." He sat down and started to eat. Kogoro groaned and then sat down.

"Good night you two." Kogoro said as he headed upstairs. Shinichi and Ran watched him.

Shinichi turned to Ran and smiled.

"Well, should we go upstairs?" He winked. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled under the kiss and pulled away. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to their room. "We can't do it too rough though."

"My father is down the hall, don't worry about it."

"I just don't feel comfortable with making too much noise, you know that."

She snickered. "I know, you are kind of loud." She kissed him as she pulled him ontop of her. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"You scream louder than I do."

"Shut up and kiss me." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, grabbing the sheets and bringing them over their bodies as they stripped each other.

A few minutes later, he held her in his arms. They exchanged kisses for awhile.

"Do you think it's time to have another kid?"

"Another one? Why don't we just raise the one we have?" He joked. She sighed.

"I mean, do you think Conan would want a playmate?"

"I think we should wait awhile. We have a long while before we're too old."

She kissed him. "You're right. I don't think I'm ready to pop another kid out." Shinichi laughed and kissed her again.

"I don't think now's a good time anyways…"

"You're right."

"Unless…you know, unless you are pregnant again."

"No, no. I'm not…I would like to be pregnant again someday, just not now."

He nodded and yawned.

"Well, we should get to sleep."

She nodded and rested her head on the pillow. Shinichi reached over and turned off the lights. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>About 3:00AM, everyone was asleep. Everything was quiet. Each and every minute one of the cameras went off, by someone else.<p>

All but one was left on. One that wasn't connected through the same system

"Conan, wake up."

"Mommy?" Conan asked, sitting up. He watched as the figure walked closer to the crib. He reached out for Ran to hold him. Something was odd. This wasn't his mother. Before he could scream for help he was put to sleep by chloroform.

"Damn, the kid is smarter than we have thought." Quickly, she left through the window and left without a trace. The monitor had been turned off so no sound was generated through to the other one and it was so quiet, no one would have heard that someone else was in the house.

* * *

><p>Ran woke up and turned to the clock. <em>Its 9:30 and Conan hasn't called for me…<em>

She sat up and got dressed. She left the room and headed towards Conan's room.

"SHINICHI!"

Shinichi and Kogoro both came running into the room.

"What? What?"

"Conan's gone!" Ran cried. Shinichi and Kogoro walked in further. The window was opened up.

Shinichi turned to Ran and hugged her. "Call the police, Ran." She nodded and ran with tears.

Shinichi checked the camera and then compared to other ones.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted. Kogoro followed him to the library. "Only one frickin camera was on. Thankfully it was Conan's camera that stayed on. I knew two systems would help!"

"Do you think it was them?" Kogoro asked. Shinichi sighed and leaned back.

"Yes, I do. It was them. They want me to go after them for a final showdown or something. If they hurt him, I will not let them get away."

~End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Find (Coming Soon…)


	17. The Find

Chapter 17~!

Sorry this took awhile. I've been previously engaged with my video games of Silent Hill and Legend of Zelda and other things.

_Part Two- The Return: Two Years Later_

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Find**_

"Right there, see?" Shinichi pointed at the monitor.

MeGuere turned to him. "Calm down, Shinichi. I know you're upset right now, but for the best results is to not think of the worst." Shinichi nodded slowly.

"You're right, they probably are only kidnapping him to lure me to them."

"Right, so what we need to do is figure out where they could have gone."

"We should've taken shifts and kept an eye on the house. I knew we should have." He stood up and left the room. He was obviously getting furious and needed to cool off before harming someone.

"Kudo, we have officers all over Tokyo and we have put an amber alert around the local provinces. There is no way they could leave country so quickly."

"Unless they used one of their own helicopters." Ai added. Ran turned to her. Ai sighed. "I apologize for scaring you like that, but…what if they did? You'd need to send an amber alert around the world."

"No, I don't think that they'd flee the country. Conan is too smart for them and they know it. That's why they would still be here locally. Maybe not too locally but they're still in Japan, I know they are."

"Shinichi? What are we going to do?" Ran asked. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll find him, don't worry." He looked at MeGuere.

"This definitely links to the case of the agency being ransacked. We don't want to send an amber alert just yet. It will make the organization hide even more."

MeGuere nodded. "Ok, Kudo. What we do is send a few people out, searching the area."

Shinichi nodded. "That's a good plan." He stared at Ran in the eyes. "Listen, we will do all we can to bring back our son, ok?"

She nodded slowly, wiping her tears. He smiled and turned back to MeGuere.

"I'll search the north side of Tokyo," he said. MeGuere nodded and turned to the other officers.

"Takagi and Sato will search the west side. I will scout the South side and Officer Takahashi and Miyamoto will scout the East area. I will arrange a few officers to stick around and monitor the house."

Shinichi nodded. Yukiko stood up from the couch.

"Be careful."

Shinichi nodded. Yusaku looked at Shinichi.

"I'll come with you." Shinichi turned to him.

"Thanks, dad."

"Kudo, I am so sorry about this." Shinichi turned to see his friend walk into the house. It's been awhile since they talked.

Kazuha walked over to comfort Ran. Sonoko was there too.

"I'm coming with ya."

"Hattori, you don't have to."

"I know. I wanna."

Shinichi nodded.

"Ok then, we have our groups. Let's head out."

He walked over to Ran and kissed her.

"I'll bring him back," he said softly. She smiled lightly.

"I love you, Shinichi."

"I love you too, Ran. Stay here and if something comes up, call me."

Ran nodded and watched as the room cleared out.

* * *

><p>"Will you sit down?"<p>

"NOOO! MOMMY! DADDY!" He screamed and wailed and even stomped his feet just like a toddler would.

"Vermouth, keep him quiet. We can't risk anyone finding us out." Vodka said. Vermouth turned to him as he walked into the room.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"The kids hungry. He hasn't eaten probably since dinner last night." She walked over to the mini-fridge. They had stopped at a small convenient store before arriving at the motel.

Conan watched as she looked for food. He looked around the room that he was in. The curtains were closed, as they would for privacy. No one would know that something was going on.

"Here," she handed him a bowl with oatmeal. He took it and ate it with his hands.

"Where the hell is Gin?" Vermouth asked, sitting down in the chair.

Vodka looked up from counting the money.

"He should be back in another hour or so. When he returns we need to check out of here and head to the west part of the city."

Vermouth nodded in response. Conan turned to her when he was done.

"TV," he said. At the time he would usually watch his cartoons. Vermouth grabbed the remote and turned it on.

It was the news.

"Cartoons!" He shouted at her. She shushed him.

"_Attention Tokyo and surrounding areas. There is an amber alert for missing toddler. He disappeared early on just after midnight this very morning. No news on who the kidnapper is or what they even look like. If you see any suspicious people with this toddler, notify the police immediately with the location where they were spotted. In other news-"_

The TV was clicked off. Vermouth stood up and stretched. She stepped outside for a cigarette. Conan sighed and grabbed the remote. He didn't quite enjoy being in the room with Vodka.

He clicked random buttons so he can watch TV. He watched as Vodka continued to count money.

Conan got bored in an instant. He stood up and toddled over to vodka, knocking over the briefcase onto the floor. Vodka stood up, outraged.

"Ya little brat!" He growled. Conan sat down as if he was blown by a force and started to wail aloud.

Vermouth came running into the room.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The little brat came over and pulled the briefcase down."

Vermouth picked up Conan to comfort him. He stopped crying and she set him down.

Conan stood up and toddled back to the TV.

Vodka groaned and picked up the money.

Vermouth just sighed and started to clean the fridge for their move.

Conan watched as she did so. While Vodka and Vermouth were occupied with the money and the food, he took one of the dollars that he had picked up and grabbed a marker. He drew a symbol that his father had taught him. Even though Conan was two, he was bright and he was aware that he had been kidnapped and that there was no point in running, he wouldn't make it far, even if he knocked them out, his body could only go a distance.

* * *

><p>"Where do ya think they're hiding, Kudo?"<p>

Shinichi turned to him. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I don't think they'll be that stupid to leave the city. They're probably still around near by…at least for now." He sighed and kept his eyes on the road and looked out for anything suspicious. "They'll move soon if we don't hurry."

"Son, perhaps we should check around some motels or hotels or something."

He stopped the car.

"I was so worried about finding him…I blocked out the fact that we can look at motels and hotels." He dialed MeGuere's cell phone.

"Kudo, what is it? Did you find anything?"

"No, not yet, my dad came up with a plan. Why don't we check in at nearby motels and hotels in the sector you are watching over?"

"That's a good plan."

"We'll search the motels and hotels here our sector."

"I'll notify the others."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone. He turned to his father. "How many motels and hotels are in the area?"

"There are about four hotels and at least six motels. We can split up."

Shinichi nodded.

They quickly hurried and wrote down which hotels and or motels they would investigate.

"Good luck, Kudo."

"You too, Hattori." He turned to Yusaku, "You too dad,"

Yusaku and Heiji nodded and ran off.

_Please be around here, Conan…_

* * *

><p>Ran paced the living room. She couldn't keep still. She kept crying because she was so worried about her son.<p>

"We have to help. I can't sit around anymore."

"Ran, you heard Shinichi, he said to stay here." Sonoko said. She felt bad for her best friend, but what could she do other than be there with her?

"I heard him, but," she sniffed and sat down on the couch next to her and Kazuha. "I feel helpless since I am just staying here. I want to find our son."

"We know, but we should still stay here, what if Conan returns? The first person he'd want to see is either his mother or father." Eri said. She looked down. She realized that there was a small percentage that Conan would return the way they wanted.

* * *

><p>"Where do we go now, bro?" Vodka asked. Gin turned to him and then looked back onto the road.<p>

"We go to the abandoned shipyard. I hope that detective figures it out and shows up there."

"He will…once I send him the message." Vermouth said. Conan had fallen asleep, so he wouldn't be able to even smack the phone out of her hand. She quickly sent Shinichi a hint.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, sir." Shinichi said as he turned to head out. He checked off the motel and sighed. <em>Damn it. <em>He felt his phone vibrate and checked to see what the message was.

'_Silver Bullet_

_If you want to see your son before the twelfth hour of tomorrow, meet us in the opposite location of our last meeting. We'll be waiting~_

_Vermouth' _

He shoved the phone in his pocket and got into his car. As he started the car up, he called the police and his father along with Hattori. He warned them not to follow and to wait forty minutes after their conversation.

* * *

><p>Conan woke up in a room with a very dim light. He couldn't really see anything. He heard a few noises but, he was alone. He stood up and toddled around. His little body couldn't carry him too far, but he could at least head towards a 'hiding spot.'<p>

He heard footsteps enter the huge room.

"Hungry!" He shouted.

"Here, just keep quiet." Vermouth said handing him some crackers. He took the crackers and began eating them.

"Where's mommy and daddy!" He wailed. All he wanted were his parents right now.

"It will all be over soon, just keep quiet," she said quietly as she left the room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Shinichi took a deep breath as he parked the car a block away and began to step out, grabbing his gun and putting on a bullet proof vest. They would probably want to have another showdown and no doubt about it, guns will immediately start firing.<p>

When he stood in front of the shipyard he couldn't help but to think of what happened two years ago. He was in a similar spot, minus the part when he was living a double life.

He looked at the wrecked shipyard and walked along the path, looking for a way in. The smell of the sea and perhaps even oil could be smelt. Could they have planned to burn the place done once the showdown occurs? Would they risk Conan's life or their own? He shook his head as thought entered his head. He didn't want to think of the worst.

He entered through a window and looked around. The room was dark and seemed empty, except there were a few barrels and crates. No doubt that the barrel contained oil as he walked passed them to glance inside.

He continued walking until he found a door. He flinched as it creaked open. He was expecting someone to be on the other side, so he was ready to aim. He sighed in relief as he was alone.

He walked further, ready to aim, just in case. A box fell over and he immediately turned around and aimed his gun.

"Stupid cat," he said quietly to himself as a cat came out. The cat walked up to him and rubbed against his leg. He ignored it and continued on through. Finding Conan was his first priority.

"You made it."

He whipped around to face the voice. He recognized it almost immediately as Vermouth.

"Where is my son?" He asked furiously, aiming his gun at her. She put her hands up.

"No need to shoot. I'm only here to talk."

"Drop your gun and pass it over then." He demanded, not taking his gun down or his focus off of her. She sighed and set the gun down. "Kick it over to me." She did as he told her to do.

"Happy? No harm, right?"

Shinichi picked up the gun and set it in his gun holder on his pants.

"Tell me where he is, _now_!"

"He's on the third floor. Before you go, I want to warn you, this place is rigged with a timed bomb. It will go off in about an hour. That's how long you have to get to your son."

He looked at her and then started to run towards the stairs.

"Oh, Silver Bullet," Shinichi stopped but didn't face her. "I told you that I don't lose." She took out another gun and began to shoot at him.

He dodged the bullets.

* * *

><p>Conan had heard the gunshots. He was desperately trying to find a way out of the room.<p>

He wailed at the top of his lungs and threw a tantrum. No one was coming.

Vodka had been guarding the door. The little brat was really obnoxious with all the screaming; of course Vodka wouldn't be as comforting as Vermouth was. It must have been a woman thing.

Conan grunted and gave up after no one was going to open the door. He was getting tired and was anxious to get out. He wondered how much time passed by. There were no windows in the room and the only light was a dim one.

He sat down on the floor and looked around. There was nothing in there to keep his mind occupied.

*BANG*

A gun shot was heard outside the door. Conan turned his head to listen. He heard a thump and then something blocked the door.

He stood up and toddled his way over. He couldn't tell if it was a something or a someone. He got on his stomach to peek through the crack. It was hard to see but there was blood.

*BANG*

Another gun shot was heard. He backed away from the door as footsteps were heard. A door from down the hall had opened.

"Conan?" He recognized it as his father's voice. A smile came across his face. He also felt tears form in his eyes.

Without a second thought, he screamed.

"DADDY!"

The door opened up and there he was, shirt blood stained, but alive.

He was breathing heavily.

"Daddy?" Conan asked as he toddled quickly over to his father. Shinichi looked down at him and smiled weakly. He bent down to get eye-level with him. He winced at the pain he felt.

"Yes, it's me, for real." He picked up Conan with a grunt. "You're…kind of…heavy." He turned around, carrying Conan with him.

He checked his watch. It has been longer than he thought.

_Damn…only twenty minutes left. It'll take awhile…to get down…the place has…started fire…_

"Daddy!" Conan shouted as he saw smoke.

"It'll be all right…Conan." He started walking in the direction.

Sirens were heard from the outside.

It was a little hard to get down the stairs. He grunted at every step. Part of the roof had collapsed and nearly blocked the stairs. Thankfully they were able to get around it.

Shinichi sighed and turned to Conan. "Don't worry Conan we'll make it out in no time. Hattori and the others are waiting for us. I had contacted them and told them not to come up."

The smoke was getting thicker as he made his way down the hall to the next set of stairs.

Shinichi looked at Conan who was coughing now.

Without hesitation, he took off his jacket and covered Conan with it. "This should protect you enough."

Shinichi coughed as he stepped down the stairs. It was so dark because of the smoke.

"Hold your head down, Conan." Shinichi said as he made his way through. Sirens were loud right outside the place. He looked down at his watch, "Five more minutes before it explodes."

He couldn't really find his way out. He could see figures moving in closer. He began to black out as the firearms came to their rescue.

"Come on we have to get you out of here!" One of them said.

Shinichi looked up at them. "This…place…is…going…to explode...soon. Need…to get…" were his words before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Conan doesn't have any scrapes or anything harmful to him." The doctor said. Ran sighed in relief as she held her son.<p>

"What about Shinichi?"

"Your husband has lost a bit of blood and has some burns, but he would be fine once we take care of everything."

She nodded and headed towards the lobby.

"How's Kudo doing?" Heiji asked, looking up.

"He's undergoing surgery right now." Ran answered. She sat down in the chair. Kazuha turned to her.

"I hope everything turns out ok."

"It will. Shinichi will pull through this." She let out a sigh, "One thing is bothering me...are they all truly dead?"

"Don't worry, Kudo got them all this time." Heiji said in an assuring tone. Ran smiled slightly.

"I hope so."

"Shin-chan drive himself over the limit just to satisfy himself. I'm just glad he's still alive after everything that has happened." Yukiko said. Ran snickered.

"Me too." Conan looked up at his mother and giggled.

They all watched as doctors and nurses stepped out of the ER and into the lobby and then back into the ER.

Finally, Shinichi's doctor stepped out.

Ran stood up, holding Conan.

The doctor turned to her and everyone else. "He is recovering in room 107."

"Thank you." Ran said. They all stood up and headed to see Shinichi.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think you got them all this time?" Ran asked. Shinichi turned to her, with Conan in his lap.<p>

He didn't say anything, he only shrugged in response.

"You're unsure aren't you? Shinichi, what if this happens again?"

He sighed. "Listen, Ran." She looked at him. He leaned back. "They're gone. Even if they lived from the gun shots…the place was burnt down and exploded. There would be no way for any of them to survive that."

"I hope you're right." Ran said, kissing him on the lips.

They pulled away and he smirked.

"I know I'm right…" then he kissed her again.

~End of Chapter

Coming Next: Part Three: The Lies- Hidden (10 Years Later)

Next Chapter: The Mystery Book


	18. The Mystery Book

Chapter 18~!

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with planning other projects and figuring out my classes for next semester. Anyways, here it is, Chapter eighteen~

_Part Three: The Lies- Hidden (10 Years Later) _

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Mystery Book **_

"Are you ready for school?" The twelve year old boy looked up, gathering his things.

"Yeah," he put on his bag and followed his father out of the living room.

"Shinichi, can you pick up some cold medicine for Akane?" Shinichi turned to Ran.

"Sure thing," he said.

"She's faking it…"

"Now, Conan…she has a fever of 102. And don't be so negative you've had your share of playing sick too." Ran said. Conan sighed.

"Ok, ok."

"Come on, Conan. We'll stop for breakfast on the way there."

"See you when you get back, bye." Ran said watching Shinichi and Conan head out.

* * *

><p>"Dad, that book that grandpa is working on, what did he mean it was based off of something that happened in your life?"<p>

Shinichi didn't say anything. What could he say? He and Ran had decided not to say anything about it, but, they should have known that something like this would be asked.

"Dad?"

"I just had a little run in with a dangerous mob, nothing more," he answered. The rest of the ride to the school was silent. "Are you going to hakase's house after school?"

"I think so, dad. He's taking me to the lantern festival along with Ayumi-neechan, Genta-niisan and Mitsuhiko-nissan."

"Ok, your clothes are already there?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well have a good time."

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Akane screamed. She was in her room, lying in bed.<p>

Ran sighed and entered her daughters room.

"Yes, Akane?"

"I need more juice."

"Ok, honey, let me just take your temperature." She put the thermometer in Akane's mouth. "Keep it in your mouth."

Akane slowly nodded as Ran left the room.

"I'm home!" Shinichi shouted as he entered the house.

"Welcome back." Ran said as she stepped out of kitchen to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

"How's Akane?"

"Well, I just took her temperature, let's see what it says."

Shinichi followed her up the stairs and into Akane's room.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"She still has a fever." Ran said checking the thermometer. Shinichi sat at the side of Akane's bed.

"Get some rest, princess."

"Ok, daddy."

Ran set the glass of juice down on the night stand.

"Call us if you need something." Ran said. Shinichi kissed Akane on the forehead and exited the room with Ran.

"It doesn't look like she can go to the lantern festival."

"She was looking forward to it."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"She's gonna be disappointed."

"Oh, well when she gets better we'll just have to make up for it or something."

"That's your idea, just 'make up for it.' You're doing exactly what you didn't want your parents to do."

"Huh?" He asked. He wasn't quite sure where she was going with it.

"Spoiling the kids! Remember? You didn't want your parents spoiling them, but you're doing just that. Everytime they would throw a tantrum in the store, remember I said to walk away and I did. You on the other hand gave in.'

He snickered. "Well, what was I supposed to do? They probably would've broken something." He sighed and kissed her softly on the cheek. "It doesn't bother me. I have enough money." He leaned back in the couch.

He knew that he was spoiling the kids. He also knew that he did tell his parents not to spoil the kids, or Ran or even him with all the money. Yukiko and Yusaku offered to pay for the house and all the furniture, but Shinichi insisted on paying for it himself. But, Yukiko didn't give up and even managed to pay for about sixty percent of the house and furniture.

Ran stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat breakfast while I was gone?"

"No. I was waiting for you to get back."

He stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I made some sausage and pancakes with eggs and toast."

He licked his lips as he sat down. He did love it that she cooked for him and she actually enjoyed it.

"Oh, yeah, I need to clean the house up." Ran said. Shinichi looked up at her.

"Shit, my parents are visiting for the week."

She nodded. He sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Don't forget that you have to pick them up from the airport." Shinichi sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to have to get used to them not driving here on their own."

Shinichi stood up and brought the dishes to the sink.

* * *

><p>"Yusaku just call him!" Yukiko said. She was standing there with her husband at the International Airport of Tokyo.<p>

Yusaku laughed and held out his phone. "Why don't we get something to eat first? I'm hungry." He put the phone back into his pocket.

Yukiko sighed. Their plane had arrived earlier that expected.

"Fine, we'll eat." She walked by his side to the airport restaurant.

"Yukiko?" She looked up.

"Eri! What brings you here?"

"I'm going to America for a case. You're here visiting?"

"Yes, Ran-chan said we should come over and stay for a week or two."

"That's great, too bad I'll miss it." Eri frowned. Yukiko hugged her friend.

"Too bad, perhaps some other time?"

'Flight 209 to New York is boarding passengers right now. Flight 209 will be leaving in about thirty minutes.'

"Well, that's me. I'll see you some other time." Yukiko waved good bye as he friend headed towards the gates.

* * *

><p>"Ahem! Conan!"<p>

Conan shook his head to focus. Once again, he has been day dreaming.

He looked at his teacher, Mrs. Miyamoto.

"Huh?"

"What is the answer?" She asked. He turned to the board.

"The square root is 42."

"Very good." She turned back to the board and erased it. "Now class, get with your partners and work on your geography project until lunch."

Everyone stood up and got with their partners.

"What's up, Conan?" His partner, Shiori walked over to him.

He turned to her. "N-nothing."

"You always seem out of it," she said as she took out the colored pencils and markers for the poster they made.

"I'm just…thinking."

"School's a bore for you, is it not?" She asked. He laughed.

"Kind of. You know, my dad taught me a lot of this stuff when I was in kindergarten."

"Really?" She looked at him and smiled. "You're dad is really the great detective of the East?"

Conan turned to her and nodded. "Yeah,"

"That's good to hear." She laughed and looked back at the poster. "We should, get started. We still need to get the rest of England filled in."

Conan nodded and turned to the poster. The Geography project was supposed to be fun. Everyone in the class got to pair up and pick a country to research and do the project on, Conan was lucky to get first pick of England.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed and looked at the time.<p>

"I suppose it's time to get my parents at the airport." He stood up from the couch and grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah, you should I'll finish up cleaning and everything will be clean when they get here."

He kissed her on the cheek and she watched him exit.

Ran sighed and turned to clean the rest of the house.

"MOM!"

"What is it, Akane?" She asked as she walked passed her room.

"I need more juice."

"Ok, I'll be back in a second."

* * *

><p>Police cars, fire trucks and ambulances drove passed Shinichi on his way to the airport.<p>

_Damn it! I have to pick up my parents…_

Shinichi groaned as he decided to actually bail out on the case…for now.

He pulled into the airport parking lot and ran into the lobby to find his parents.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko shouted as she ran towards him. Yusaku followed behind her with the luggage bags. Yukiko hugged Shinichi tight.

"Mom, too tight!" He shouted, barely breathing.

"Sorry, it's just been awhile."

"I know, I know." He smirked and then started to turn around, "Well, come on. We should get going."

They headed out to the car.

Shinichi's cell phone rang. He reached for it as they climbed into the car.

"Ah, Inspector, what is it?"

"There was a murder on 22nd street, can you make it?"

"Yes, I'll be there in five minutes."

"See you there,"

"Yes you will." He hung up and turned to his parents. "Mind we stop to investigate a case before going home?"

"Why not?" Yusaku asked. Shinichi nodded and headed off towards the case that was calling for him.

* * *

><p>"There are a whole bunch sirens, I wonder what happened." Shiori said as she looked out the window. Conan was anxious to find out as well. School was almost out, but he couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Miyamoto-Sensei, I have to use the bathroom!" Conan shouted.

"Ok, Conan,"

She turned her back and he grabbed his bag and fled the room. He headed down the hall, avoiding the hall monitor and ran out of the school building.

* * *

><p>"The victim is Daichi Ito, age 43. Cause of death is stab wounds in the neck and back, suspects are, Lee Ito, Kira Fujimoto and Shinji Tanaka." Takagi explained to MeGuere.<p>

Shinichi, Yukiko and Yusaku walked onto the scene.

"Kudo! You made it. Yusaku and Yukiko, long time no see. How are you?"

"We're doing great. Don't let us be a distraction." Yukiko said. MeGuere nodded and turned to Shinichi.

"Where's the body?" Shinichi asked. MeGuere turned and walked him over to the body.

As the forensics team was preparing to take the body, Shinichi examined the body to look for any clues.

"Was the murder weapon found?" Shinichi asked.

Takagi shook his head. "No, it wasn't found, however we are almost certain the murder weapon was a knife."

"Most likely it was regular steak knife, from the size of the wounds." Shinichi said. He turned to the suspects.

"Are these all the suspects?"

"We haven't questioned anything about the murder, we only know their names."

Shinichi nodded. He walked over to Lee Ito, the first victim. Shinichi looked at him in the eyes.

"Can I have your name?"

"Ito Lee."

"Your age and your relationship with the victim?"

"I am 30 years old and I am the stepbrother of Daichi."

Shinichi nodded and turned to the next suspect, Kira Fujimoto.

"Can I have your name?"

"Fujimoto Kira."

"What is your age and relationship to the victim?"

"I am 42 and I am a co-worker of Daichi's. We worked with each other for 23 years, and known each other for 27."

Shinichi nodded and turned to the final suspect, who was, Shinji Tanaka.

"What's your name?"

"Tanaka Shinji."

"How old are you and what is your relationship with the victim?"

"I am 30 and I am Kira's half brother."

"Thank you," Shinichi said as he turned away.

* * *

><p>Conan was just approaching the crime scene. He didn't go onto the scene, he knew not to disturb the police at work.<p>

He noticed his father was in there. He had been on crimes scenes with Shinichi quite a lot, though his mother hated it, his father didn't really mind.

"Conan-kun? What are you doing here?" Conan turned to see Ai, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko. They were now officially in their last year of high school.

"Checking things out…" he said as he turned around.

"Is your dad on the case?" Ayumi asked. Conan turned and nodded.

"Yeah, he is."

"You know better than to interfere." Ai said.

"You guys are ones to talk. Aren't you always butting into the police business?"

"Conan has a point."

"Why don't we just head to hakase's house? We're all wanting to go to the lantern festival." Ayumi said. Conan nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

"By the way, did you skip school today?" Ai asked in concern.

Conan sighed and nodded. "No, I went, I just snuck out a few minutes before class was over. By now, school is out."

Ai sighed.

"You are so much like your father."

Conan cocked his head to the side.

"Speaking of which, how do you know my father so well? I know he said you were like, friends or something…but, you're like ten years apart, right?" Conan asked curiously.

"You're just a curious one, aren't you?" Ai asked. She sighed and then let out a snicker.

"We should get going." Ayumi interrupted. Conan sighed and followed them.

"Don't change the subject!"

"We just know each other, ok?" Ai answered. She was slightly amused with the kid. He really did remind her of Shinichi when he spent his time as a 1st grader the second time. The only thing that was different was that Conan was actually a kid, so he acted like it more than Shinichi did.

"Are you excited for the lantern festival?" Mitsuhiko asked. Conan nodded.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"You know who did it, Kudo? MeGuere asked. Shinichi turned to him and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, it didn't take long to figure it out. The culprit pretty much told us that they were the one who killed Daichi."

"What do you mean, Kudo?" MeGuere asked. Shinichi snickered and turned to the suspects.

"When we interviewed them separately, it was stupid mistake to answer the question given."

"That's right!" Everyone turned to Takagi. "The questions asked weren't completely detailed. They were simple questions. They were all asked the same question."

Shinichi nodded.

"Well, who was it?"

"Ito Lee."

"What?" MeGuere asked.

Shinichi nodded and turned to the police.

"Yes, it was him. When we interviewed each person, we asked the same questions. Lee and his stepbrother weren't close they said. In fact, Lee hated Daichi's mother and him because he had thought Daichi's mother was the reason why his own mother walked out on his dad, for cheating." Shinichi looked at Lee, "So while learning more about his past, I asked the other suspects about it, they all said that he had wrote about homicidal tendencies towards Daichi's family and they all deserved to die."

Chiba nodded and came into the room.

"Yes, and so I did some quick research on the computer and some of the victim's relatives had shown up, killed by being hacked with a knife or an axe. This all happened in the passed five years."

Shinichi nodded. "And when I asked the question of where they were at the time of murder, it was stupid of the culprit to respond with an answer, when in fact, none of the suspects knew when the death took place."

"That is true, but, what did Lee say?" MeGuere asked. Shinichi sighed and looked back at MeGuere.

"He said he was at his favorite bar, just around the corner," he turned back to Lee. "We have checked with the bar while you were searching the areas for imprints, Lee wasn't seen at all today. The bartender had said that he was worried." He sighed and then continued on, "And given the fact that no one knew the time of death, it is safe to confirm that he is the killer."

"I-I, I didn't do it!" Lee shouted. Shinichi turned to him. "Y-you don't have any real proof."

"Actually, your fingerprints were on the knife, and your footprints were imprinted on floor."

"That's true," Takagi said.

Shinichi turned back to Lee. "So, Lee, what is it? Do you still deny that you are the murderer?"

Lee looked down. He didn't say a word.

"Arrest him." MeGuere said. Takagi nodded and went to arrest Lee.

Shinichi turned to his parents and grinned.

"Now, we can go home."

"That was quick, but I expect that from my son, the greatest detective in Japan." Yukiko said, pinching his cheek.

"Mom, that's embarrassing," he said.

She smiled. "Well, you are my son."

Shinichi sighed. He turned to his father as they exited the house.

"Conan asked about that book that you're writing, you know, the one about me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, that kid is so curious at times."

"Just like his father." Yukiko added as she got into the car.

Shinichi sighed. "No, that's not the point. I just don't want him to find out about it. He'll ask questions and probably run into the same situation I did, or worse. He's already had so many run-ins with crimes, with a friend from school."

"Don't worry; I won't add too much detail. And I changed the names and some things around."

"How's Akane?" Yukiko asked.

"She's doing ok, right now she's sick."

"Oh, poor Akane. Should we get her something?" Yukiko asked.

Shinichi sighed. "No. She's sick, not dying. It's just a cold."

"We got you things when you were sick."

He sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Hakase!"<p>

Agasa turned to the 12 year old kid.

"Yes, Conan?"

"Do you have any new games or something?" he asked.

"I'm working on one, but it's not ready yet."

"Darn it." Conan sat down on the couch next to Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

"Relax, Conan-kun." Ayumi said with a smile. Conan looked at her.

"I'm excited and anxious."

"Is Akane coming with us?" Genta asked as he sat in the chair, opening a chocolate bar.

"No, she's sick with a cold."

"Oh, we should buy her a souvenir, since she can't come." Ayumi suggested. Ai nodded.

Conan stood up as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Conan, don't forget to buy something for your sister, ok?"

"Ok, mom, I won't."

"I love you and have fun. We'll see you in two days." Ran said.

"I love you too, bye."

"Your mom?" Genta asked. Conan nodded and sat back down, reaching for one of his mystery books to read for awhile.

* * *

><p>"So Conan's going to the lantern festival, huh?" Yukiko asked.<p>

"Yeah. This is his seventh year going. We took him to his first five, but then we decided to have hakase do so, since cases have been piling up."

"I told him to get something for Akane." Ran said.

Shinichi turned to her.

"I'm sure he would've gotten something for her without you reminding him."

"Not if he's like you."

Yusaku and Yukiko coughed.

"Ahem! Well, since we were talking about the book earlier, would you like to see the first copy of it?" Yusaku asked. He reached for his brief case and pulled it out. He handed it to Shinichi.

Shinichi stared at it in annoyance.

The title of his new book was, "Detective Conan."

~End of Chapter.

(Chapter Nineteen: On Hiatus)

So this chapter took a bit longer to write. I hope you were satisfied with it, especially due to the long wait.

I am sorry to say though; this is the last chapter for a while. (Remember, I could have left it off at a cliff hanger…but I didn't.)

I will be taking another break, because I want to focus on other projects.

School is also coming up, and I will be in class 17 hours a week, with tons of video projects etc etc.

Again, sorry.


	19. The Mysterious Girl

Ok so this is a re-edit of the edit of the chapter that was uploaded and re-uploaded here, months ago. Sorry for the long wait! I will have you know that I've been having really bad writer's block and I sit in front of the computer for like an hour before even starting a sentence! I am back and the story is almost done! There will be one or two more chapters after this one and you will see it before the end of the year!

I did a re-edit because I realized that the chapter had MANY flaws.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

_Part Three: The lies- Hidden (10 Years Later) _

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Mysterious Girl **_

"I never noticed that picture before," Conan said, referring to a picture of the detective boys.

"Well, um, that's a picture of all of us."

"But that looks like my dad, how can that be?"

"We're a curious one, aren't you?" Ai said as she faced the picture face down.

"Dad says it's in the Kudo blood."

Ayumi laughed. "I guess so, your father was always curious and loved to chase after mysterious."

"Grandpa Yusaku raised him on mystery stories and crime scenes. The Kudo family apparently had a habit of butting into police investigations and whatnot."

They all laughed.

"I've known your family for almost 32 years, and almost every time a siren went off your grandfather would rush to the scene and when your father was born, they'd both go."

"Have you ever tagged along with them, hakase?" Conan asked.

"Yes, many times. Sometimes your father would come over and ask for me to take him everywhere, especially with your mother."

Ai looked at the time.

"I should get started on dinner." She started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Ayumi said following her.

There was a knock on the door.

Agasa stood up and walked to get the door. He opened it and there was a girl, she appeared to be in her later teens, possibly 15-18 years old.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Um…C-can I come in, please?" She looked nervous and was stuttering. Agasa allowed her to come in.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

The girl looked around and the turned to Agasa.

"My name is Shiori, I'm a bit lost. I'm looking for my mother."

"Your mother? Well, what's your last name? Maybe we can help you find her." Conan offered. He stood up off the couch.

"Um, you see…I don't know my last name."

"You don't know your last name?" Genta asked. Mitsuhiko punched him in the arm slightly.

"Genta!"

"What?"

"Be nice."

"No, it's ok." Shiori looked down and sighed.

Agasa looked down at Shiori, "Why don't you take a seat? You look tired and exhausted."

"Thank you," Shiori said as she sat down on the couch. "Sorry to bother you like this."

"It's ok, do you have any idea where your mother might be? And if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for her? Did something happen?"

Shiori sighed. "We were separated. You see, I've never met my parents."

Ayumi and Ai stepped out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Ai said. She looked up and saw Shiori. She froze.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Ayumi asked. Ai turned around and headed back into the kitchen without saying a word. Ayumi turned and followed Ai back into the kitchen.

"Ayumi could you please, leave me alone for a second?" Ai asked.

Ayumi looked at her in concern and sighed. "Alright, Ai-chan, but what's wrong?"

"I just…need a second."

Ayumi nodded and exited the kitchen.

"Your parents could be anywhere." Mitsuhiko said.

Shiori nodded. "I am aware. But I don't know, I just…I have that feeling that she is nearby. I have a feeling she is alive and that is still in Japan. I just…I don't know where. Same with my father, I know he's still alive…I can feel it. If they're together, that would be cool, but if they're separated, I wanna meet my mother first."

"I guess that makes sense," Genta said.

Conan sighed as he looked at his watch, "I should get going. Mom is probably starting dinner.

"Come on, we'll walk you home." Mitsuhiko said. Genta nodded and stood up.

They grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Shiori. I hope you find your parents," Conan said as the three walked out the door.

Ai stepped back out of the kitchen and turned to Ayumi, "Ayumi, you should go home too. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling up to you spending the night over."

Ayumi nodded. "Ok, maybe next time then. I hope you feel better," she said. She went to grab her bag and then left.

"Are you alright, Ai?" Agasa asked. Ai nodded slowly, shaking nervously.

"I'm fine," she said. She turned to Shiori. "I…know where you can find your mother."

"Please tell me." Shiori said.

"I'm your mother."

They both sat in silence, staring at each other for a few short moments.

"What? How? I just...I don't understand how that can be."

"It may look very confusing, but it would make sense once you know what happened." Ai took a deep breath. "I came from the same organization as you."

"The Black Organization."

"Right. I got pregnant 16 years ago," she stopped and swallowed.

"Go on."

Ai closed her eyes as the memories came to her.

_**"Sherry." **_

_**She looked up and saw Gin standing there in the doorway. It was late at night. She looked back down at what she was doing. **_

_**"What do you want?" She asked. **_

_**"It's late, why are you still here?" **_

_**"Why do you care?" **_

_**"Good point. What are you working on?" **_

_**"My dad's formula." **_

_**He just stared at her from the other side of the room. She sighed. **_

_**"What do you want?" **_

_**"Nothing, I just, I just thought that you could use some company." **_

_**"Gin. Not here. Not now." **_

_**He walked closer to her and stood by her. **_

_**"Why not?" He asked aggressively. He got behind her, and pulled her back. **_

_**She closed her eyes and sighed. **_

_**"Gin, no." **_

_**"Shut up." **_

_**He started to get rough with her and pulled off her lab coat with one hand has his other grabbed her arm. **_

_**"Gin please, stop." **_

_**He refused and forced her skirt and panties down.**_

_**He picked her up and forcefully slammed her against the wall, kissing her as he did. **_

_**She tried fighting be he was bigger and stronger than she was. **_

_**She managed to break away from the kiss. **_

_**"Gin, we can't." **_

_**"Yeah, we can." **_

_**He began fondling her breasts from under her shirt. **_

_**She let out a small moan. **_

_**He reached down and let his pants drop. **_

_**He kissed her as he entered. **_

"And about five weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I never told him that you were mine, though I think he knew, and that's why he spared your life," she had tears in her eyes.

Shiori couldn't think of what to say.

"There is something I want you to know, Shiori."

"What?"

"I wanted to give you a normal life, but I couldn't. If I raised you away from the organization, both of us would be dead right now."

"How did we get separated in the first place?"

"Well, I had you for about two years, and then the organization took you from me, telling me they'll kill you or me if something every happened where they were exposed or if I left."

"So you never saw me again."

"No, I haven't seen you since your second birthday. When I was 18, I tired to leave and Gin and Vodka were going to kill me, and I had the feeing that I would never see you again, so I took the aptx4869, in hope of dying." She looked at Shiori in the eyes, "but it didn't kill me, it made me physically smaller, like it made me look like I was six years old."

"And now, sixteen years later you're physically nineteen because of that?"

"Yes,"

"And you most likely changed your name too, to hide from the organization, is that it?"

Ai nodded slowly.

"I never thought I would see you again."

After a few moments of silence, Shiori hugged Ai.

"I'm so gad to finally meet you!" Shiori started crying.

Ai looked down at her and then wrapped her arms around Shiori.

The embrace lasted for about a minute and they broke away.

"I should probably let you know that, they're still out there."

Ai froze. "What?"

"After that detective attempted to put the organization down, some managed to escape and led everyone to believe that they're gone. Mom, they plan to kill that detective still and they spent ten years planning the whole thing...I don't know when...but they'll attack soon."

"Shiori...you didn't just come out here looking for me, did, did you run away from them?"

Shiori nodded slowly, with tears.

"Oh my god." Ai hugged her daughter again. "Everything will be ok," she whispered.

Shiroi looked up at up at Ai.

"We need to warn the detective."

Ai nodded slowly.

"Hakase!"

Agasa stepped out into the room.

"What is it?"

"Get Kudo-kun on the phone. It's important!"

Agasa nodded and grabbed the phone.

* * *

><p>"This girl appeared at hakase's house this evening." Conan said as he started eating.<p>

"Oh? What for?" She asked as she looked up.

"She came looking for her mother. She says she doesn't know much about her mother."

"But how come she didn't go the police?" Akane asked.

"Don't know," he shrugged.

"Maybe she found out and didn't get a proper address so she's looking around. You should've gave her my number. I could help look." Shinichi said.

"She said that she's not even sure if either of her parents alive, she just has that feeling."

"How old is she?" Ran asked curiously.

"She looked a bit younger than Ai-chan and the others. Maybe about 16 years or so."

"Where has she been living? Did she say anything?" Shinichi asked, curiously.

"Shinichi, just eat your food and calm down."

"If I can help her out, I sure as hell won't let her wait longer." He started to stand up.

"Shinichi, sit."

Shinichi sighed and followed his wife's instruction.

As he started eating, the phone rang. He didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Kudo residence, Shinichi speaking."

"Shinichi, Ai-kun has something she needs to tell you. She says it's urgent."

"Yeah, sure, put her on."

"Kudo-kun, is it possible for you to come over?"

"Now? Oh, I heard some girl stopped by looking for her mother, is everything all right?"

"That's why you need to come over."

"Ok, give me a few minutes." He clicked off the phone and turned to his family.

Ran was a bit disappointed, she sighed.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

Shinichi walked over and kissed her on the lips.

"It shouldn't take too long." He turned to Akane and Conan, "Good night, if it takes awhile." He grabbed his jacket and car keys and put on his shoes.

* * *

><p>"I'm here, what's going on?" Shinichi asked as he walked into Agasa's house.<p>

"Kudo-kun, I wanted you to meet Shiori."

Shinichi looked at her.

"It's nice to finally meet the great detective of the East." Shiori said.

Shinichi snickered, "Thanks."

"Kudo-kun, she...she's from the organization."

"What!?" Shinichi was shocked.

"They're still out there."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"Well, you can't, you just have to believe me."

"Kudo, she's my daughter."

Shinichi looked at Ai in shock. That was hard to believe. Ai? A mother?

"You have a kid?"

She nodded slowly.

"It's a long story, but in short, yes. I was," she gulped, "involved with Gin sixteen years ago, and I got pregnant. I had her and they took her away from me."

"Wow, sorry, I just can't believe it."

"Don't you see a resemblance?"

"Kind of but, I don't know, this is all too weird. They're still alive?" He looked down, "I mean, I had doubts but I didn't expect this to be true."

"Well believe it Mr. Kudo Shinichi, because they plan to strike you again, since you'd probably be off guard."

"When?" He asked. He was irritated and scared and worried.

"I don't know." Shirori said.

"Wait, does that mean you escaped?"

"Yes, I did. I came to search for my mother."

"How did you know that your mother was out here?"

"Well, I did some research. It took me two years."

"What are we going to do?" Ai asked. Shinichi shrugged.

"I...don't know. I guess the first thing to do is go under witness protection for my family and friends, get them safe."

"Shinichi, you're not going to go after them, are you?" Agasa asked worried.

Shinichi turned to him.

"Hakase, I will not rest, knowing they're out there...and now I won't rest until they're behind bars for life."

"Don't do anything to rational, Shinichi."

"Don't worry, hakase. I'll be fine. I'm going to head home now, I'll let you know what's going on once I figure everything out." He started to head out and then paused. He looked back one last time before leaving, "Everything will be ok. I'll protect you." He then continued out the door.

"Is he really stubborn?" Shiori asked.

Ai and Agasa nodded.

"And that's not even the stubbornness yet."

* * *

><p>Shinichi entered through the door,<p>

"Shinichi, you're back in time for dessert." Ran said as she finished serving the kids their cake.

"Ran, I need to talk to you,"

"Can it wait?"

"I'll tell you after the kids go to bed."

"What is it?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" She served him a slice and then served herself.

"Your mom called."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if we were doing the holidays here or there."

"Oh right, um, when are the kids off for break."

"Their last day is December 12h."

"I guess we'll do the holidays there, they recently moved, so they'd probably want to show off the mansion."

"Yeah, that's what she said. I told her I'd call her back tomorrow after I talked to you."

"Right."

"So, did you find out who that girl was, dad?" Conan asked. Shinichi turned to him.

"She's...just someone looking for her mother that's all."

"Did you find her?"

"We're...looking."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"So, where can I sleep?" Shiori asked. Ai and Agasa turned to her.<p>

"You can have my bed." Agasa said.

"Hakase," Ai said softly. She shook her head. "No, you need the bed. Shiori, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch.

"Ok, thanks." Their stomachs growled. Shiori snickered, "I'm hungry."

Ai nodded slowly, "Dinner is ready, it just needs to be reheated a bit." They all headed into the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shiori asked. Ai nodded.

"Anything."

"Why didn't you take the antidote with Shinichi?"

She sighed as she grabbed a plate and put the food on it.

"I...never had a proper childhood, and I liked how things were going. I wanted to relive what I couldn't have."

"Oh." She looked down.

"I didn't know I would see you again, remember?" She asked handing her a plate.

"Yeah, I know, but...didn't it feel weird being a kid all over again?"

"Well, I didn't know how being a kid was, really...but, sometimes I...I don't know sometimes I wonder where my life would be if I did. Maybe I'd have a job or something, I don't know. Maybe have a famil-never mind."

Shiori nodded slowly.

"I understand."

"Ai-kun, what will we do about school now?"

"We'll figure that out tomorrow or something."

* * *

><p>"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ran asked as she sat down on the bed.<p>

He joined her after turning off the bathroom light.

"So many things are happening right now."

"What is it?"

"The girl that...was at hakase's house looking for her mother, she's Haibara's daughter."

"What?"

"Don't forget that Haibara was from the organization and that she is older than me...it could've happened."

"Right, so, what about her?"

"She said that," he looked at her in the eyes, "the organization is still out there."

Silence.

"Shinichi..."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to anyone. Not you. Not the kids. No one."

"I thought they were either all dead or put away!"

"Calm down! You'll wake the kids." He lowered his voice.

"What's going to happen?" She asked, quietly.

"I don't know. I have to do some research about it. Shiori, Haibara's daughter, mentioned that they'd come after me. Now that I know, I will be prepared. I just don't know when it'll happen."

"Shinichi, what do we do?"

"There's nothing I can do now. Not when I haven't seen or heard anything yet." He turned off his light and laid down, "For right now, all we can do is hope when they attack or whatever, we'll be prepared and safe."

"Shinichi, I'm scared."

He came closer to her and hugged her.

"Everything will be fine. No one will be harmed."

Without another word she turned off the light and went to sleep.

~End of Chapter.

Next Chapter: The Truth Comes Out (Coming Soon)

Again, there will be only one or two more chapters. I don't have everything planned out for Chapter Twenty quite the way I want it yet. What this means is, if I can finish off the story within the next chapter, then chapter twenty will be the last...but if things don't go so well at the end, then there will be one final chapter, Chapter twenty-one.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

~Ganon


	20. The Truth Comes Out

So, SO sorry about the very, VERY long wait. I promise, I am alive and well. I was on a massive writer's block for almost a year. I also had a lot of stress going on with school and family such as deaths and just issues going on.

School is going to start back up next week and I will be working my ass off because I will be graduating this January (YAY!) It may take awhile for the next chapter to be added.

Also, I am aware of the mistakes while writing this story (I will eventually go back and actually edit them.) I have written multiple versions of the chapters and I know I accidentally claimed characters to be alive when in fact they are dead. And genders were swapped at one point or another. -_-

Anyway thank you for following me and the story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but OC's (and it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who they are)

_Part Three: The lies- Hidden (10 Years Later)_

_**Chapter Twenty: The Truth Comes Out **_

The past few weeks have been rough with the news of Shiori being Haibara's daughter and the organization still around. The news put Shinichi in a panic.

He had locked himself in the den. He took a long time off of work without telling anyone but his work.

Ran was the only one he told about the organization still being out there, other than Heiji and the FBI, who was in Japan again.

Ran hadn't seen him lately. They'd only have dinner together. Yes, they would sleep together but she'd always be asleep before he went to bed and he'd be gone before she woke up. She knows that he hasn't been sleeping. Yes, she was concerned about him but what could she do? She tried to convince him to stay home and relax and stay out of the den but he refused. She thought about getting a psychiatrist or someone but he still would refuse. When she last saw him, last night at dinner, she noticed he hadn't shaved in awhile and he had dark circles around his eyes.

The kids questioned why their father was acting weird. They asked Ran about it but she didn't know what to tell them other than "he was busy."

"Mom? Why is dad always out or locked in the den?" Conan asked as he came into the kitchen for breakfast.

Ran turned to him as she slid pancakes onto his plate. She sighed.

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"There's something wrong, isn't there?"

She looked at him and then quickly turned away.

"No."

Conan knew there was something wrong. No one mentioned anything to the kids and they tried to keep quiet about it.

The truth was, she was worried. She didn't know what was going on with her husband or that organization and she still wasn't fully introduced to Shiori. She could be a spy, right? Could she be fully trusted? She did come suddenly with information about the organization being out there. That was a little weird, wasn't it?

After breakfast, the kids headed off to school. Ran had told Shinichi that breakfast was ready but she didn't get much of a response except that he currently wasn't hungry.

This, wasn't like him. Sure, he was sometimes swamped with work but this, this was so different. It's like she didn't know who he was anymore.

She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"SHINICHI!" She stormed down the hallway and in front of the den. She stomped her feet on the ground and banged on the door, "LET ME IN, RIGHT NOW!"

She heard ruffling sounds so she knew at least she got some kind of response.

The door opened, revealing a tired, irritated Shinichi.

"What do you want?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"Hey, you shaved. At least you did something productive. Shinichi, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He looked back at all the case files and papers and everything piled up on his desk and all around the floor. He tried his best to not let Ran see.

"Nothing? Something is defiantly bothering you. I may not be a know-it-all detective like you but I can tell that there is something wrong. You've never acted like this and I'm concerned over your health. Lately, you just haven't been you. We all miss you."

"It's...it's nothing. I just..."

"What are you doing in here, anyways?" She tried brushing past him but he used all his strength to keep her back.

"Not important."

She didn't want to fight.

"Whatever. Just...don't overwork yourself. You haven't been spending time with us lately and I don't know what to say to the kids anymore when they ask about you."

Feeling guilty, he looked down and sighed slightly.

"How about we go out tonight. Just the two of us."

She smiled.

"That sounds great. We could both use a night out alone."

"Yeah, ok so I guess I'll see if I can make a last minute reservation at some place nice."

* * *

><p>Conan was staring out the window, waiting for the day to end. He was worried about his father and his grades were starting to suffer from it. He knew something was wrong. Deep down he knew his parents were hiding something, but what was it? How did his father get those scars? Why does his mother cringe when <em>"ten years ago..."<em> is mentioned? They never mention ten years ago...or even twelve years ago.

The bell rang and the students gathered their things and headed out of the classroom and school ready for their weekend. Conan wasn't really in a hurry. What was the use in going home when your problems are there?

The teacher looked up at Conan. He knew something was bothering him.

"Hey Conan, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Conan walked over, backpack over his shoulder.

"I've noticed you haven't been doing your best lately. I just want you to know that, currently your grade is about a 70, which isn't your best. I know you could do better. If this continues, you could fail this semester."

Conan looked down.

At first his teacher hesitated but then sighed.

"What's bothering you? I do realize there must be a reason. How's home life?"

"It's fine...for the most part, I guess."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not really..."

"Hey Conan! Aren't you coming!?" Akane screamed to her big brother from the doorway.

The teacher snickered.

"You should go, it sounds like your sister is getting irritated." Conan nodded and started heading towards the door. "Conan," he turned back. to face his teacher, "If there is something bothering you, you could tell me. It'll be completely confidential. Just please, let me know of issues. I'll think of ways you can bring up your grade through extra credit. Have a good weekend."

Conan nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Ito."

"No problem, Conan."

Conan walked out.

"What took you?"

"Nothing," Conan said. He turned to his little sister, "Do you think mom and dad are hiding something from us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Shiori showed up, dad has been acting weird...I feel there is something that no one is telling us. Something happened ten to twelve years ago and no one is saying anything about it."

"I guess you're right...but you don't think it's serious, do you?"

"I don't know. Ever since Shiori, mom has been acting a little weird too."

"I guess so," she said, "but what could it be?"

Conan shook his head.

"I don't know but I'll find out one way or another."

* * *

><p>The kids arrived home around 3:30, their usual time. They were surprised to see their father.<p>

"D-dad. You're out of the den."

Shinichi snickered and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also taking your mother out tonight so you kids are going to be here alone tonight."

"How long will you be out?"

"Not too late. We'll be home possibly before you go to bed or around that time."

"Ok..."

"Is there something wrong?"

Conan looked up and smiled.

"Not at all."

"If you say so..."

Shinichi stepped into the kitchen to see what Ran was up to.

She turned around and smiled.

"I can't believe you got us last minute reservations at the best restaurant in town. Most importantly, I can't believe we've never been there before."

He gave a quick laugh.

"Well it didn't just open up until a few years ago so..."

"Well, yeah..." She noticed the kids were home. "How was your day?"

"Like any other day." Conan said. He wasn't sure if she knew about his grades or not.

Akane smiled.

"My day was great!"

"That's great. Now, your father and I will be going out for dinner tonight. I made you some chicken and rice, all you have to do is warm it up. You two go get your homework done and we'll take you out to buy a new movie or something to keep you busy tonight."

"Ok..." Conan said. _This is perfect! I can do a little research while they're out._

* * *

><p>"Kahlua has been missing for quite some time." The boss stated.<p>

A young man looked up.

"I tried stopping her, you know. She just ran off like some crazy bitch and I lost sight of her and I just decided, if she gets found out, she get's found out. What do I care?"

"Applejack,"

"Yes, boss?"

"Get out of here and find her!"

Applejack stood up straight and turned to face the door.

"Before I go, I just want to mention that if I find her, what's in it for me?"

The boss stood up, because it was so dark, you could barely make him out.

"If you bring her back, you can get a bonus. Now, get!"

Applejack walked out and shut the door.

"What's the mission?" A man in his early 30's asked.

Applejack loaded his gun and then faced him.

"To find Kahlua and bring her back."

The man snickered.

"I don't even want that little bitch to come back. She wanted out and when I see her, I'll just shoot her down."

"JD..."

He turned to face the direction the voice was coming from.

"Vermouth. It's been awhile since we last confronted," he said. He looked her up and down, "and looking better than ever." Applejack rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the flattering," she laughed.

"We need to get Kahlua back here, and I may no where she is."

"What? Where?" Applejack asked.

Vermouth lit up her cigarette and puffed before speaking again.

"She went to look for her mother and no doubt that she found her by now."

"How do you know?"

"Because even though it was a stupid idea to run, she's pretty bright, just like her mother..."

"Her mother? Who is she?"

"Sherry."

"Sh-Sherry?! The one who ran out nearly 15 years ago?" JD asked, barely remembering.

"Yes, so if we pinpoint her, we'll have no problem."

"She's living with that old man, isn't she?"

Vermouth and JD both turned to Applejack.

"How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways," he turned around and headed out.

* * *

><p>Ran turned to Conan as she put on her coat.<p>

"Call us if there is an emergency. If you can't contact us, you can always contact your grandparents, though it'll be easier to contact my mother than anyone else, ok?"

"Ok." Conan said as he watched his parents prepare to leave.

Shinichi looked down at Conan and Akane.

"Don't answer the door for anyone, ok? We are not expecting any visitors and everyone we are personally involved with will call before hand."

"All right, dad."

"I mean it. Don't. Don't even answer the phone if you are unfamiliar with the caller number."

"Shinichi, they'll be fine." Ran said pulling his arm back.

"I'm just reminding them of things."

"We'll be fine, dad. Don't worry."

Shinichi nodded.

"Ok. We'll be back before 10. We'll notify you if we'll be late but if we're not back by 10:30, call your grandparents or someone on our emergency list, ok?"

"Ok, we got it!" Conan said.

"Come on or we'll be late for dinner." Ran said as she pushed him out. "We love you!"

"Love you!" The both shouted as their parents closed the door.

Conan turned to head up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"I'll be up in my room, just go watch TV or something!" He shut his door, leaving Akane alone downstairs.

"FINE!" She shouted and skipped to the living room.

* * *

><p>Conan sat on his laptop, a few different tabs opened. He was positive he would find some information.<p>

"Let's start off by searching up my father's cases..." For the first few searches, there was nothing that he didn't already know. Infamous detective from his early school days. Son of mystery book writer, Yusaku Kudo and actress Yukiko.

"Nothing...wait."

Yusaku's book!

"Detective Conan...?" He knew about the book, he even read it. What was the book about exactly? Obviously it was fictional...right?

_The events in the book are all likely because they're cases...cases happen. The phantom thief is real, I know that...but...what if..._

_No. That's ridiculous..._

One more click was all it took. A third party source.

* * *

><p>"You don't really think something will happen, do you?" Ran asked.<p>

Shinichi looked up from his plate.

"I...don't know. It's possible. Honestly, with Shiori around, I've been nervous."

"About the Black Organization?"

Shinichi nodded.

"But...everything will be fine. Let's not worry about it." He started to eat.

Ran looked down, not saying anything.

Everything was quiet for a brief minute until the moment was ruined.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Shinichi turned around to see the fuss.

"It's too late, I think he's dead!"

Ran turned to Shinichi and they both got up.

"I'm a detective!" Shinichi stepped over holding his badge.

Everyone cleared so he could get through.

He kneeled down and checked the mans pulse. He sighed and looked up.

"He's dead."

An American woman, whom was assumed to be close with the corpse, started to sob.

"Michelle," another man said, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"There has to be a way to save him!" Michelle screamed.

Shinichi looked up.

"Michelle, Michelle! He's gone! I'm sorry!" The other man said trying to strain her.

Shinichi stood up and faced Michelle.

"Were you close to him?"

"Yes, we were going to be married in another week."

"I'm sorry for your loss. He's gone. Nothing could be done, he died instantly." Shinichi looked back down at the body, "Michelle, is it? Are you aware of any enemies that he may have had?"

"What kind of question is that?" The other man asked. He started to get angry. "She literally just lost her fiancé and you're asking her inappropriate questions."

"Look, I'm trying to do my job."

"John,"

He looked down at her.

"Calm down, he's just trying to help." She looked up at Shinichi, "No, I am unaware of any enemies he may have had. Are you insisting that someone murdered him?"

"It's just a suggestion, I have seen many cases of all different outcomes. This was not an accident and it wasn't heart failure, he died by poison."

"P-poison?" John was shocked. He looked at the body and then at Shinichi, "Who would poison him at a fancy place like this?"

"Like I said, I've seen it all."

* * *

><p>"I-I can't believe it..." Conan stared at the computer screen for several moments, trying to process everything.<p>

Right in front of him was an article that was never reported. The date was interesting, and it was before the book was written.

'Famous detective takes down evil organization after living a double life all this time.'

'Shinichi Kudo lives double life as Conan Edogawa and stayed with the Mouris.'

"How is this even possible?"

'Teenage detective shrinks by a pill meant to kill him'

"I can't believe it...this has be fake..."

"Conan! CONAN!"

He snapped back into reality as he heard his sister call for him.

He ran out of his room and downstairs.

"What? What is it!"

Akane was staring out the window, with the curtains almost fully closed.

"There's a car out there..."

"So?" He asked walking over to her to see what she was seeing.

"That same car has been driving up and down the street for the passed 20 minutes..."

"Are you sure it's the same car?"

"Yes!"

They looked out the window once more before stepping away from the curtain.

"It's probably someone who is lost or something. Let's not worry." Conan said.

In all honestly, he only said that so she wouldn't freak out. After everything he had just read, this wasn't a comfort but a slight fear.

After a few short minutes, there was a smashing noise, like a window breaking. Their home security system didn't go off.

"Conan?"

"Shhhh." Conan shushed her. He pointed to the stairs. "Run." They both headed towards the stairs and the power was cut off and Akane screamed.

It was hard to see.

"Come here, Akane. I'm right here." Conan said. She turned, they could only see shadows, since the outside light wasn't shining through enough.

"Conan, behind you." Akane said softly. Conan turned around slowly and saw a man.

"Come here, kid." He started coming towards them. They both tried to make it up the stairs but the man grabbed Conan from behind and held him back as another came from upstairs and grabbed Akane.

"Akane!"

"Conan!"

"Relax, you're both gonna be together, but not for too long."

"Who are you people!?" Conan shouted and kicked.

"Stop kicking or I will shoot your brains out."

"Applejack..."

_Applejack? So a member of the organization...maybe? _

Conan stopped struggling for a second and then with all his might used his elbows and jabbed him in the stomach. As he cringed slightly Conan was able to slip from the clutches and run up stairs.

Akane bit down on the arms of her assaulter and was released.

"Little brat!"

The two ran into Conan's room and locked the door.

"You shouldn't have done that!" One of them shouted as he banged on the door.

Conan and Akane pushed his desk against the door incase the lock broke.

"Conan, there's another one outside." Akane said as she peeked through the curtains to look outside.

Conan grabbed his emergency cell phone and immediately called the police.

"There are two criminals in my house and a third one is outside!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, they grabbed me and my sister but we got away."

"What's your address?"

* * *

><p>"Well!?" John asked. Shinichi sighed.<p>

"You're gonna have to calm down. I already solved the case, we just need to wait for the analysis to come back so it can be confirmed."

"You're so sure? Tell us Mr. Detective."

"John."

"Kudo, um, sorry to interrupt this but we'll take care of things here. I was just informed about a break in and I'm pretty sure it was your place." Takagi said as he stepped over.

Ran immediately stood up out of her seat.

"Shinichi!"

"Thanks Takagi!" He shouted as the couple ran out.

* * *

><p>There were three police cars in front of the house, light flashing and neighbors were curious.<p>

Ran rushed into the house to check on her kids.

"Conan! Akane!"

"Mommy!" Akane shouted and ran towards her mother.

"I told you, I don't know what they looked like. They cut the power so all we could see were shadows. The ones inside were male, I don't know about the third one." Conan said answering the police questions.

"Are you both ok?" Shinichi asked as he stepped in.

Akane nodded slowly.

"Ah, Mr. Kudo," the officer questioning walked over to him with his notepad, "nice to finally meet you. I'm Asagiri, I was transferred recently from Osaka." He offered his hand and Shinichi took it and shook it.

"Pleasure. Now what happened?"

"There was a break-in, but they were long gone before we got here. Not a single trace of hair or footprints not even blood."

"Where did they break in?"

"The side porch door was shattered and the door connecting the porch to the house has been busted. One of them must've broken in from upstairs too as the master bedroom window was smashed as well. Other than that, there is no trace of anyone else being here."

"The security system didn't go off?"

"No, it appears they cut the half of the power before the rest."

"Is anything missing?"

"Everything seems to still be properly placed, but I am not aware of where everything was placed before the break in."

Shinichi nodded and gestured Asagiri to follow.

"They did quite the job, didn't they? They shattered the window fully. Broken glass everywhere but not a trace of hair or blood. They used a tool to break in through."

"As you can see, nothing here seems to be knocked over or anything."

"Right."

They walked down the hall and went upstairs.

"Nothing..."

"Hmm?" Asagiri was confused.

"They took nothing." Shinichi checked everything and nothing was moved or misplaced.

"That's a good thing, correct?"

"Yeah, but, that means they came for one reason."

"Probably the kids, right?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I have no idea what the possible motive. You wouldn't happen to have any enemies, would you?"

Shinichi didn't answer. They both headed back downstairs and into the living room.

Conan and Akane sat on the couch as their parents finished talking to the police.

"We'll let you know if we hear of anything else." Asagiri said. Shinichi nodded.

"And of course I'll be alert." Shinichi said.

They watched as the officer got into his car and drove off.

Ran closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Thank goodness you're both all right. You guys were very brave and smart."

"That was scary mommy." Akane said. Ran hugged her tight.

Conan looked up at his father.

"You _know_ who those criminals were, don't you?" Conan asked. He was so sure that Shinichi knew exactly who they were. His tone wasn't kind.

"What's with the tone?" Ran asked.

Shinichi sighed and started to undo his tie.

"Asagiri mentioned that the criminals broke in through the windows..."

"Yeah, and they did, right?" Ran asked.

"It would be assumed at first glance but the security system not going off? It's possible they cut some of the power off, if they were all ready inside."

"What!?" Ran was shocked. She looked up at him. "You think they were already in the house?"

"It's hard to tell but, yeah. It's not making sense. Someone broke in on the second floor? Tell me how they would do so."

"A ladder..."

"Yes, but there is no ladder outside and for them to run with a ladder as they escaped, that idea is absurd."

"I didn't see anyone carrying a ladder..." Conan said. Akane shook her head.

"No ladder."

"It's possible they could've already been here, possibly before we left. In order for you to cut the system security, you need to cut all of the power and not just half. I set it before we left."

"We heard the windows shatter before the power was cut." Conan said. Shinichi turned to him.

"Right, however, there could be that slight chance they cut the right wires, but..." he walked to the door where the break in occurred and tested the alarm. Everyone covered their ears as the alarm went off, "that didn't happen." He turned if off.

"So you're saying that people could get into our house without our knowledge?" Ran asked.

Shinichi turned to her.

"Could happen to anyone, really."

"Shinichi..."

"Relax, it's rare. Usually criminals wait until it's dark or no one is home to avoid be seen and caught. Some criminals are smart and know when to strike." He walked back down the hall and to the den. He opened the door to check on the documents.

"Everything still there?" Ran asked.

He looked up at her.

"It's gone."

"What? What's gone?"

"Important case file regarding 12 years ago!"

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" She asked.

"No! I had it sitting right here. It was right on the desk and now it's gone!"

"What's going on?" Conan asked. Shinichi and Ran turned to him.

"Nothing," Ran walked towards him and Akane, "come on. Let's go to bed. It's been a wild night."

* * *

><p>"Now that we have the files, we find Kahlua and take her down. While we're at it, might as well get Sherry too. Oh and why do you have such a grudge on Kahlua, anyway?" Applejack asked.<p>

"She just deserves to die. She betrayed everyone. Probably telling the police everywhere we've been in the past." JD answered.

"Doesn't matter, they're all destroyed."

"The police could always find a trace leading them to us."

They pulled into a motel parking lot and climbed out.

"JD? What if there were video cameras in the house? You'd think that the detective would have installed some..." Applejack said.

JD turned to him.

"Yes, you'd think that, but who knows. We cut the power anyway."

"Solar power."

"It's popular these days, but let's get real."

"Right."

"Did you find her?"

They both looked up at the balcony to see Vermouth.

"We have the file we were looking for. This file will tell us exactly where she is." Applejack said with a cocky attitude.

"When do you plan to get her?"

"Don't know yet. Kinda tired. We'll worry about that in the morning." Applejack stepped into his room on the first floor, followed by JD.

Vermouth sighed and looked up at the city as she puffed her cigarette.

"Idiots."

* * *

><p>"Shinichi," Ran said quietly. She reached over and turned on her light. Shinichi groaned and looked over at his clock. It read '4:00AM.'<p>

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

"Don't worry about the break in. I'll figure things out soon."

"It's not just that. It's..." she sat up completely and looked down at him, "What if it's _them_? I mean Shiori even said they were still out there."

Shinichi sat up and gave her comforting touch on the hand.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

Ran took a deep breath and attempted to relax.

"Ok."

"Turn of the light and try to get a few more hours of sleep." He laid back down and turned over.

* * *

><p>The next morning, things got frustrating.<p>

"Dad," Conan walked into his fathers office. Shinichi looked up.

"What is it, Conan? I'm a little busy right now."

"Last night, when you and mom were gone. I did some research before the break in. You know who broke in last night, don't you?"

Conan had Shinichi's attention.

"Tell me the truth and don't lie to me. What happened 12 years ago?"

"Sit down." Conan took a seat in the chair across the desk from his father. Shinichi sighed, "12 years ago...I witnessed a blackmail between two men. One was a company CEO or something and the other, well the other changed my life for the worse or maybe the better...it depends on how you look at it."

"Go on..."

"I didn't want to tell you this, because I didn't think there was a need. It was long gone for awhile and nothing happened since, well...for the most part. The Black Organization, a very, very dangerous organization, attempted to kill me. It was after I witnessed the blackmail," he leaned back in his chair and sighed before continuing, "I was given a pill, a poison, said to kill instantly without a trace of anything. Who knows what it was supposed to or said to do. Probably just destroy everything in my body and just never to be traced. Instead it shrunk me. They long gone before it happened, but they were so sure they killed me..."

"Did they know who you were?"

"Yes, they knew I was a famous detective kid. I was popular. Everyone knew who I was and when I disappeared, a lot of people thought I was dead others assumed I was on a case in another a country, a private one. Anyway, long story short, I lived a double life as Conan Edogawa and Shinichi Kudo. It was hard to not let everyone know what was going on. If the organization knew I was alive, and they eventually did find out, they would've killed me for sure."

"So everything in grandpa's book was true, for the most part?"

"Yes."

"And the people from last night?"

"Could have possibly been them. I'm almost sure of it."

"And you didn't tell me because..."

"We didn't want to bring it up. We thought they were gone. I thought we took them down 10 years ago..."

"10?"

"You don't remember because you were only two at the time. You were kidnapped, by them. I don't know what they were planning to do but, thankfully I saved you, risking my own life."

"So I was involved?"

"Kind of. They took you so they could lure me out, that was their specialty. They probably attempted to take you and your sister last night too. They failed, but they might come back."

"Can't you find them? You're a detective!"

"It's not that simple, Conan. It may take days even weeks to months to actually find them. But they have to be in the area still. There is something that concerns me..."

"What? Oh yeah they took something, you seemed pretty upset..."

"A file...from 12 years ago."

"Was this story not released to the public?"

"Not officially. If there are sources of this, they are third party."

"I found some information online."

"You did?"

"Yeah...but third party, like blog sites and stuff."

"The truth was bound to come out sooner or later...anyway, that's what happened."

"Dad?"

"Hm?" He swiveled in his chair, facing Conan.

"Who is Shiori? And exactly what was in the file from 12 years ago?"

"Shiori, is Ai's daughter. She had her at a very young age, she was also in the organization, raised to be bad pretty much. As to what information was in the file? Everything. Every piece of information about my past, Ai, hakase and everyone else involved with the case. That's why I'm concerned. Loved ones could be in danger and it'll be all my fault." He slammed his fists down hard onto the table.

Conan had never seen him so angry.

Ran came running in as it was a very loud thud.

"Is everything ok in here?"

Shinichi looked up and sighed, shaking his hand, "Yes."

He started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ran asked. He turned to her,

"Warning Ai about this, they have all the information. They're bound to attack soon."

Conan looked up at his mother.

"Mom? What's going to happen?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

* * *

><p>"They took the files?!" Ai was in shock.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't know this was going to happen. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Are you even sure it was them, Shinichi?" Agasa asked, coming from the kitchen was some tea.

"I'm sure. Conan mentioned that one of the names was a nickname...Applejack."

"Applejack?" Shiori asked. Shinichi looked up.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah...JD is his mentor, kind of. Both are miserable excuses for human beings."

"Everyone in the organization is, no offense."

"I know," Shiori said.

Ai stood up.

"We can't just sit here. What if they attack? We need to leave or something."

Shinichi sipped his tea and then set it back down.

"We need to make a plan...so we can be one step ahead of them before they become one step ahead of us..."

* * *

><p>Ran was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the kids. There was a knock at the door.<p>

She took off her apron and answered.

"Hello, I'm your new neighbor from across the street. I just came over to say hi to the neighborhood. My name is Mia."

"I'm Ran," she shook her hand, "I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared for anyone to come over."

"No, I apologize, I should've waited for a more suitable time."

"No, it's ok. You can come in, if you'd like. My kids were just about to eat lunch, I can make room in the living room."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

"The living room is right through there," Ran pointed. Mia smiled and nodded. "I'll be in there in just a few seconds. Do you like tea?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Ran stepped back into the kitchen and finish preparing lunch and tea.

Conan and Akane raced down the stairs and into the kitchen for lunch.

"Hey, we have a new neighbor, she's in the living room. If you need me, I'll be out there with her."

"Ok, mom."

Ran stepped into the living room. Mia was sitting on the couch looking around.

Ran set the tea down on the table and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"You have a very nice house, Ran."

"Thank you, sorry for the slight mess of toys."

"Not a problem, how many kids do you have?"

"Two."

"Oh, is that them there? They look precious."

"Yes, Conan is 12 and Akane is 7. Do you have any kids?"

"No," she sipped her tea and set it back down, "I've wanted to have a baby but never got around to it."

"Oh? Any reason?"

"My job kept getting the way at first and I did recently get married."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They talked for a few hours before Shinichi came through the door.

"Oh! Shinichi, come into the living room, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Shinichi hung up his jacket, set his car keys into the dish and stepped into the living room. The hairs on his neck became stiff for some unknown reason.

"This is Mia, she's our new neighbor."

"So this is the infamous Shinichi Kudo! I've always wanted to meet you! Silver bullet, right?"

"Excuse me?" Shinichi asked. He was confused to why she was referring to the name.

"I read that you liked it, correct? You're wife agreed to come over to our house for dinner, we need great drinks for a great impression!"

"Y-yeah," he said. Mia looked at the time.

"Well, I should be getting home. Ty should be getting home soon and I should let him now about tonight." She stood up and thanked Ran for the tea and headed out the door.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're totally fucking crazy."

"Why?"

"You invited a stranger into our house, knowing that the organization is out there somewhere. They have been known to wear disguises."

"Shinichi, please. I didn't get a weird sensation from here. Usually I get that too. As far as I can tell she is very nice and excited to have us over."

"Did you tell her that I liked silver bullet?"

"No, but she heard it from somewhere. Come on Shinichi, can we please just get through a night without worrying. We have nothing to worry about right now. They may not come back. We'll be right across the street in case something does happen, ok?"

He sighed, gave her a kiss and pulled away.

"Fine. But I am still going to be suspicious until I find the truth."

"Please don't look like an ass."

"Fine. I'll try to be calm."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they headed out, wearing semi-formal wear.<p>

"Remember, be calm." Ran said as she rang the doorbell.

Shinichi sighed and waited as the owners opened the door.

"Welcome, you must be the Kudo's, come on in."

They stepped in and were surprised at how nice the house looked.

"Nice house." Ran said. Shinichi nodded.

"Please hang your coats up in the closet over here, and your shoes go there on the mat."

"So you must be Ty, Mia's husband."

"Indeed." He offered his hand and Shinichi shook it. "Mia!"

Mia came out of the kitchen to greet her guests.

"Welcome!"

"Thanks for inviting us." Ran said. Mia nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for coming." She turned to Ty and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "the dining room is this way." She turned around and had them follow.

"Dinner is just about ready." Mia walked into the kitchen to get the dinner.

About 20 minutes later, dinner was ready, dishes were washed and everyone was just relaxing and talking.

"So where were you from before you moved here?" Ran asked.

"We're both originally from Kyoto, but we moved to Osaka and then moved here when we married." Mia answered.

"Have you two always lived here?" Ty asked.

"We're both from here, grew up together a few blocks away."

"Oh. so you're childhood sweethearts." Mia said.

Ty snickered.

"Sometimes they're lucky, sometimes they're not."

"We grew up on two different sides of the city, didn't actually meet until high school."

"Cute!" Ran said.

"May I use the bathroom?" Shinichi asked.

"The downstairs bathroom isn't done yet, so you'll have to go upstairs. It's the third door on the right."

Shinichi stood up and left the dining room.

Mia then stood up.

"Is anyone else cold?"

Ran nodded.

"I am, kind of cold."

"I'll go turn up the heat, I'll be back."

She left Ty and Ran.

* * *

><p>"You're a good liar." Shinichi said. She stopped and turned to him.<p>

"So are you..."

"What do you want?"

She leaned against him, barely giving any room to move or breathe.

"You know what I want, Silver Bullet," she whispered in his ear.

"You're not getting anything."

"We have plans."

"So do we."

"We planned ahead."

"So did we."

"Did you? Did you really?"

"Yes."

"Haven't checked up on your kids in awhile."

"Don't need to, they're not at home."

"Oh, so you did think ahead, Mr. Detective."

"Is that all?"

"We have other plans," her voice became seductive. He could feel her breath on his neck. He swallowed nervously. "What's this? You're actually nervous?" She looked at him.

"We'll always be one step ahead of you," he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, using his legs to pin her lower body and his arms to pin her upper body, "One. Step. Ahead."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she had the opportunity to sexually distract him.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" She whispered seductively, as she began to kiss his neck. "I kinda like this side of you." Immediate shivers ran down his spine.

"You don't know this side."

"I'll tell you what, if you," she used her strength and spun them around with him against the wall, "tell me where Shiori is and I'll call off the group at their grandmother's house waiting to attack."

He swallowed nervously again.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"No."

She leaned in to whisper in his ear again, "I'll give you something special." Her hands went down. He pulled on her hands to stop her. They swapped one more time., this time he did it more forcefully.

"Don't do anything to my kids or my wife or any loved one."

She kissed him on the neck again, this time he completely allowed it. He pushed her harder against the wall, allowing her to kiss him anywhere.

He pulled away.

"We can't do this."

"Sure we can, if you don't want anything to happen to your wife or family."

"You fucking bitch," he whispered as she let her hands roam below his belt.

"We'll be quick, I promise."

He put his mouth of hers so they wouldn't be too loud.

With her arms and waist wrapped around him, he carried her into the only bedroom with a bed.

"We're never going to talk about this again," he said as he kissed her.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"It's good that you and your husband get along so well, despite being married for almost 12 years, usually this is where things would go downhill."<p>

"Well, things can and do get out of place but we always take care of it."

"That's good."

Ran looked around.

"Mia has been gone for awhile."

"The heat hasn't been turned on yet, it's in the basement. I should probably go check on her." He stood up and left.

Ran stood up slowly and decided to snoop around the dining room for any spy gear. It's not that she believed Shinichi, it just kind of made her worried. Good thing they decided to drop the kids off at her mother's before coming over.

Several moments later, Ty came back into the dining room. Ran quickly sat back down.

Mia and Shinichi then stepped into the room.

"You ok?" Ran asked, looking at him.

"I'm ok. I just...actually, I think we should go home now. I'm feeling a bit tipsy."

Ran nodded and stood up.

Ty and Mia walked Shinichi and Ran to the door.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Ran said with enthusiasm. Mia nodded.

"Anytime. Thanks for coming over, I know I'm not a very good cook, but at least I tried. I'm better at cleaning than cooking."

"It was fine, maybe I can give you some recipes sometime." Ran said. Mia nodded with a smile. She turned to Shinichi.

"And for you Shinichi, it was great meeting you." She winked at him.

Ran somehow didn't see it.

"Good night!" Ran shouted as they headed home.

* * *

><p>They stepped into their own house and closed the door.<p>

"Well that was nice."

"Yeah..." Shinichi said. He took both of their coats and hung them up.

"Everything ok, Shinichi?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He closed the closet door and smiled. "I'm just feeling really, _really_ happy right now." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can feel your happiness," she said, muffled into his chest.

He snickered and pulled away.

"Let's go upstairs..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eri dropped off the kids early, just in time for breakfast.<p>

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, dear. Anytime, just give me a call."

Shinichi walked Eri out.

"Oh, Shinichi, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No. I haven't and honestly, I don't even know what's going on anymore. I haven't been myself, really."

"I hope you find them soon and put an end to this."

"Thanks. We'll see you again soon, bye." Shinichi closed the door after Eri was gone.

"Did you find anything suspicious?"

"No."

"So you're suspicions were wrong. Our new neighbors are just regular people we can hang out with."

Shinichi swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. They're completely trustworthy."

"Great! I look forward to making great friends with Mia." Ran made her way back into the kitchen for breakfast.

_What the hell did I do? This isn't me. I don't know what's going on anymore. Mia is Vermouth. Who is Ty? Someone playing along? Good thing I planted a wire on her...though she's not that stupid. We'll see what happens..._

* * *

><p>~End of Chapter.<p>

Next Chapter, Chapter 21: (Coming Soon)

Again, sorry that this chapter took so long! Writer's block lasted forever. I hope that everyone who was following the story from the beginning is STILL following it at least.

Chapter 21 may take some time as well. I haven't decided if 21 will be the last chapter or not. We'll see when we get there. But for now, this is what we have!


End file.
